Out of Space Potter
by StormyFireDragon
Summary: Sirius acted upon an idea by James before he died. Using some of the Black family wealth, Sirius buys him a spaceship. Harry has ideas of his own as to who he wants on the ship. This story will feature m/m pairing. I have the characters behaving as "I" want them to. None of them will be in canon. Hope you like. You will be shocked buy who dies early on. You are warned.
1. The Stars are Shining

DISCLAIMER – I do NOT own Harry Potter. I also do NOT own the FireFly series. All I own is the plot.

DISCLAIMER – If you do NOT like m/m pairings, then you should NOT read my stories. I DON'T go into detail, but I still make innuendos about the relationship and I don't hesitate to show that the characters love each other. HP/ ST, RT/ FW, GW/LL, IS/MR, SS/KF, JC/BL

DISCLAIMER – The characters are going to be OOC. This is because I like to portray the characters as I see fit. This is the reason that many of us write fan fiction. If you don't like the way I portray the characters, then go and write your own story and see how hard it is to please everyone.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – This story is dedicated to my mom and dad who have supported me in everything that I wish to do in life. This story is also dedicated to Sean Maher who inspired me to write this story.

**Chapter 1 – The Stars are Shining Bright**

Harry waited patiently for things to get started. He knew that the reading of the will was due to happen any day. Fred and George had come to his house a few days prior with a warning for him. He sat down in frustration as he knew it would do no good to continue wearing a hole in the carpet. Petunia and Vernon seemed to be smart enough to leave Harry alone. Apparently whatever Moody and Remus told them finally sank in. Harry offered to continue to work in the gardens so that he could have something to occupy his thoughts and time. Petunia graciously gave him a garden allowance to help with the project. Never let it be said that she didn't enjoy having the best garden on the street. Harry sat there and stared out of the window remembering what the twins had told him.

"We overheard some things that you might want to know," said George with more seriousness than the twins had ever displayed before. "There are plans in the works that will actually cause you more harm than it will good. We overheard mum and Dumbledore talking about stopping you from attending the reading of Sirius' will. They don't want you to know what it says."

"Why would they do that?" he asked. "They know that he was my godfather. I would assume that he left me everything that he owned as he already told me that he made me his heir. I have no doubt that he left stuff for everyone else, but what would be the point of Dumbledore trying to stop me from going? None of this makes sense."

"He wants access to all of your money," said Fred gravely. "He stated that he already controls the Potter accounts. Now he wants to control the Black accounts as well. He told mum that she and Ginny would get paid if they kept you occupied for the next school term. Once the reading of the will is done, they will move you to the Burrow where mum is supposed to start getting you to be with Ginny. Ron is working on getting some of your possessions from you so that he can feel important about himself. I would imagine that he will attempt to steal your cloak and your map."

"Now, we know that you bat for the same team, so somewhere, someone is trying to harm you," stated Fred. "We don't want to see you strapped to our greedy little sister. They may be family, but what we understood doesn't look too good for you my little brother. We have to work with some other people to make sure that you are safe from all forms of harm be it physical or magical."

"No offense guys, but half of your family is seriously fucked up," stated Harry with cold, hard eyes. "Why would they want to hurt me? I would be more than happy to give them some money if they really need it. I may not have much in my vault, but I have always been willing to share. There is no reason to try and steal it from me. You know that I'm very generous with what I own."

"That vault is only your trust vault," said Severus coming in. "Good afternoon boys. Sorry to startle you, but I was in the area and overheard what Harry said as I was coming up. Your family is very wealthy. The Potter family is probably the oldest family of the British Isles. I have no doubt that, somewhere along the way, the will of your parents was sealed and not given to you. By now, you should have come into your full inheritance. Being the last of the Potters, you should have had some access to your family vaults already. Now that you are sixteen, you should have complete access to ALL of your vaults."

"I don't understand why people insist on hiding things from me," hissed Harry in annoyance. "I know you did what you did to protect me Severus. I'm not angry at you. You did what mum and dad asked you too. Even Sirius knew what was going on and acted accordingly. What is it about me that seem to cause Dumbledore, and certain members of other families, to act like they have no brains in their head? We have him that acts like he lost his mind and is acting like a thief. We have Molly, Ginny, and Ronald acting like they should be made into kings and queens at my expense. We have Malfoy that acts like I'm the worst thing to walk the planet. We even have the Dark Lord that tries to kill me on a yearly basis. I'm starting to get sick and tired of people putting me down and making me feel inferior or stupid."

"Then don't do it," interrupted George with compassion catching Harry off guard. "We three have watched you closely since you came to Hogwarts. We know what has been going on as we are more than we let on. We are just as disgusted by some of this as you are. We want to help you as best that we can. You just have to learn to put your foot down and make your voice heard. You have more allies than you realize. There are people out there that actually care about Harry and not the fame that goes with it. The three of us are just SOME of them."

"In a couple days, the reading of the will of Sirius will take place," said Severus entering the conversation again. "I have talked with the goblins on your behalf to ensure that you get to that reading. We will work on not only letting you hear the will of your godfather, but also of your parents. If you sign this paper, I can act on your behalf. I took the liberty of going to the bank and getting the goblin in charge of your vaults to write this up for me. He said that all you have to do is sign it, and I can act as your voice should something happen."

Harry quickly took out a pen and signed his name on the document after he read it. Once he did, the parchment disappeared and a strange looking necklace appeared with a letter. Harry picked up the letter and read it out loud for the rest of the group.

_Dear Lord Potter,_

_We at Gringotts value our top clients. In this aspect, we are working with your new proxy to assist you in getting all of your inheritances. The necklace will act as a portkey. Make sure that Severus Snape is with you at the time the portkey goes off. He and I will work on putting a stop to all schemes and irregularities that are going on with your accounts. We have been looking into your accounts and we are upset that some of your property is missing. We are already hard at work on a contingency plan that your recently departed godfather set up in case of his demise before he got cleared. You do not have to worry about any of your property from here on out. We have things set up that will assist you in your time of need. We will be bringing in a group of people that we trust to help you in your future endeavors. We have found a way for you to get away from all of this nonsense once and for all._

_Sincerely _

_Ragnok Silverlance_

_King of the Goblin Nation of the British Isles_

"Wow," said Severus in an awed voice. "It must be big if the king of the goblins is getting involved. I wonder what his plan is. There are going to be things that you will need. So depending on what's going on, depends on how much time we have to get things rolling. All supplies will need to be purchased. I have to go now as I would like to start getting needed supplies. If you give me your key, I can get you things that you will need for the future. I promise to buy what you need and nothing more."

Harry pulled out his key and was in the process of handing it to Severus when before he could do that, the key began to glow a golden color for a few moments. When the glow died, there was a second key sitting next to the first one. Severus ran his wand over it before he had a serious frown on his face.

"This key had Dumbledore's magic all over it," he stated angrily. "No doubt the old fool was able to get a copy made when he named himself your magical guardian. Not to worry though. The goblins are top at what they do. If they say that they will get your belongings back, then you need not worry. We will also ask them to do a heritage test on you to see if there are any more items you can take with you to wherever you are to go. I will be going with you so that I can act as defense for you while you learn to defend yourself better."

"We are going with you as well," said Fred while George nodded. "You are our little brother and where you go, we will follow. You have always been good to us and we will return the favor to you. We love you and that will never change. You might want to think about other people as well. There are certain people that will more than likely need your protection if they are to survive this insanity."

"I think that Neville and Luna and their families should be placed under the protection of House Potter," said Harry looking at Severus. "If you would be so kind as to speak with them, we can work to have them meet me at the bank during the reading of the wills. I'm curious as to what the goblins have planned for me. It sounds like something big. Knowing Sirius, I have no doubt that it would have both Dumbledore and the Dark Lord chewing nails in frustration. He was never one to do things half baked."

"You need to be patient," said Severus pointing a finger at Harry. "I know you want to get this over with, but we have to do things in a certain way or it could ruin all of our plans. I'll be here in the next couple of days to escort you to Gringotts. I'm sure that Chief Ragnok will give me some kind of clue as to what's going on so that I know what kind of supplies that I'm going to need. Once we have more information, we can work together to make sure we have everything that we need."

With that, Severus and the twins left. Harry sighed as he came out of his memories and once more began to pace. Time was everything right now. He called Dobby, and the two of them began to clean out the useless stuff in his trunk so that he could get some more stuff for his future. He made a list of things that he wanted and sent the elf off with the list. He hoped that it would be enough. However, he knew that until they learned what it was that Sirius set up, that they could never be truly prepared.

"Master Harry," said Dobby as he popped back in with the supplies. "The man at the bookstore knew what books the professors would want people to get for their next year. We don't know what your OWL scores are yet, so I took the liberty of getting you a copy of everything that the professors would want you to have. I also took the liberty of buying you a better trunk."

"I can see that you have been studying again," said Harry with a grin. "Your speech has improved to the point that it's perfect. You didn't stutter or use the wrong verb the entire time that you have been talking. How is Winky? Is she doing well? I wanted her to be part of my family also."

"The bond is already switched Master Harry," said Dobby. "Right now, she is working on a few things that you will need done. I can only tell you so much as Chief Ragnok said that we elves are better at hiding what we are doing than humans. Master Severus said to tell you that he has talked with the Longbottoms and Lovegoods and both families will meet you tomorrow at the bank. They want to be under the Potter-Black banner and they are willing to work with you to see to it that you have a better life than what you have had so far."

"There has to be something that I can do to ensure that I can be my own person once this is all said and done," stated Harry. "I'm so tired of people trying to use me, rule me, or otherwise harm me. Why can't I just be left alone? Is it so hard for people to understand that I am still a person who wants to do things like live and love? I just want to be a person instead of something that everyone expects to save them when they refuse to do it themselves and then blame me when the going gets tough."

"Something tells me that you will get it before long," said Dobby sounding both cunning and ominous. "If the goblins have anything to say about it, you will be well on your way to getting your life back into your control instead of everyone else's. You only have until tomorrow to wait. Things will get better. You have me and Winky to help you not to mention people like Master Severus and the twins. We all want what is best for you."

"I still can't get over Severus telling me that all he did to me over the years was on the wishes of my mother," said Harry. "She apparently sent him a letter asking him to make sure that he trained me to be able to be a strong individual. He even stated that my dad knew that he would be a good person to do the job. I thought they hated each other. Apparently, they didn't hate each other as much as I was told. They even became friends and a plan was made."

"Master Severus is only doing what he was asked to do," reminded Dobby. "He is skilled in many forms of magic, both light and dark, and he won't hesitate to use that to protect you from anyone that wishes to harm you. Winky and I will do the same thing for you now that we are your elves. The twins are with you all the way and can make sure that your back is covered. Please keep in mind that even though you don't like to show it, you are an intelligent person with ideas that are sound. You will be able to rise to the top without having to work too hard to get it. All you have to do is have confidence in yourself."

With that, Dobby and Harry got busy organizing his trunk. Everything was packed neatly and orderly. Harry was amazed at the new trunk. The drawers were built in to hold things like his ink pens and folders. Harry was tired of using the traditional Hogwarts methods of writing. He invested in a load of muggle supplies to help him with his studies.

Vernon and Petunia were watching Harry in a peculiar way the entire day. Whenever he left his room, the two would stare at him like he was deformed or something. Being used to animosity, Harry just ignored them. He made himself some dinner and ate quietly. When he was done, he cleaned up his mess and headed towards the den. Once there, he withdrew an envelope from his pocket and handed it to Petunia.

"Once I leave here tomorrow, I will never be coming back," he told them. "Consider what's in that envelope as a way of telling you that despite your horrible treatment of me, that you are still family and I wanted to do something nice for you. Don't expect me to ever do it again. As of tomorrow, you are all on your own. Once I'm gone, the wards will fall and your lives will be in danger. I suggest that you use what I have just given you and move away."

With that, he went up to his room and retired for the evening to read and relax. Downstairs, Petunia opened the envelope and was astonished to see a check for fifty thousand pounds in it along with a note and some documents.

_Dursleys_

_I did some looking around and made some enquiries. It seems that my family is more generous than you lot let on. The house you are in is MINE. You were supposed to take care of it and me. I was never supposed to come to you, but it happened. You ended up using my property as a way to punish me. I signed the papers and have turned over the deed to you. Sell the house and combine the money with what I gave you. I suggest that you leave after that. I want Vernon away from Grunnings. Yes, I know all about how I'm the owner of that company. Move away and get yourselves a new identity and a new life. This is the only help I'm willing to give._

_Good riddance,_

_Harry Evans-Potter-Black_

Petunia and Vernon sat there and made some plans from that moment. They knew that Harry was right. The letter that Dumbledore left stated that so long as Harry called the house home that they would be protected from the Dark Lord and his minions. They knew that they had to leave and soon. Once Harry was gone, things could and would get nasty quickly.

The next morning, Severus and the twins appeared in Harry's room. After a quick greeting, the twins mentioned that they would meet Harry at the bank as they were summoned by the goblins to attend the reading of the will as well. Severus shrunk his trunk for him, and with a smile, he walked over and handed it to him.

"For now, keep this on you at all times," he said. "Dobby knew what he was doing when he bought you that trunk. It will hold more than enough supplies to get us started wherever we end up. I have made some purchases for us. I used half your money and half of my own. I had the twins buy some stuff as well using their money. We will be set. The Longbottoms and Lovegoods will meet us at the bank in about ten minutes. Everyone is pretty much waiting on you. So when you are ready, we can leave. Hedwig can just meet us at the bank. Chief Ragnok will make sure she is safe and healthy upon arrival."

Harry nodded and looked at the owl. She hooted in agreement and flew out of the window. Harry stood there and watched her until he couldn't see her anymore. With a deep breath, he moved towards Severus and pulled out the portkey. Without saying a word, Severus wrapped his arms around Harry and the two activated the portkey and left Privet Drive.

Upon landing, they were met by a phalanx of goblin warriors who quickly escorted them to safety. Harry and Severus were led to a plush room where they spotted a regal looking goblin sitting at a table waiting for him. In the room, Fred, George, Augusta, Neville, Luna, and Xeno were sitting on one side while Remus, Hagrid, Andromeda, Tonks, and the Malfoys were sitting on the other. Severus directed Harry to the chair nearest Ragnok and then sat in an empty chair behind him to wait. Soon Hedwig flew in and perched herself on the chair Harry was sitting in.

"As there is animosity between the Malfoys and Mr. Potter, I will warn you that Mr. Potter is here by MY safety and my sanctity," said Ragnok. "If ANYONE does anything to try and harm Lord Potter, then you will wish to whomever you pray to that you live to tell the tale. Should anyone in this room attack Lord Potter, your vaults will be taken from you and will be divided between him and the goblin nation as a whole and you will be banned from the bank. We are just waiting for the rest of the Weasleys and certain people from Hogwarts to arrive before we start."

Before he got to say anything else and before anyone else got to say anything in return, there was a knock on the door. Ragnok signaled one of the warriors to open the door and there stood Dumbledore, McGonagall, and the rest of the Weasley family. Hermione walked in shortly after and at seeing the heavily armed goblins, didn't even bother to say anything. She just sat at her allocated spot and didn't speak at all.

"We are here today to read the will of Sirius Black," said Ragnok before Dumbledore could protest Harry's presence. "Due to Harry Potter being the named Heir of the Black family, there is NOTHING you can do to prevent him from coming here today Dumbledore. Like I told the Malfoys, if anyone threatens MY client in any way, shape, or form, it will be the last thing that you ever do. So my advice is to sit down in your chairs, shut your mouths, and open your ears. You are here to listen, and NOT, make demands on people you have absolutely any right to make demands of."

"I do have one question for you Chief Ragnok," said Dumbledore to the annoyance of the goblins in the room. "Is there a reason that you have sent a squadron into Hogwarts to start removing items from the castle? That is a serious breach of etiquette, and I must insist that you return those items immediately. They belong to the school and should not be off the premises."

Ragnok didn't even bother giving Dumbledore an answer. He was busy staring at the door as if waiting for more people to show up. Dumbledore seethed in anger and made to make another comment, but at a poke with a sword in his side, he wisely shut his mouth and waited in angry silence. Another knock on the door saw Madam Bones, Rufus Scrimgeour, and Cornelius Fudge enter the room followed by Dolores Umbridge. Ragnok frowned at seeing Dolores there, but said nothing.

"Now that everyone is here, we can begin with everything that needs to be taken care of," said Ragnok. "I will remind you all once more to NOT cause any problems or you risk losing what you may or may not get from the deceased. The members of the Ministry are here to act as witness to the events taking place today. Madam Bones is here as co witness along with myself of these proceedings. Due to the delicacy of the situation, she has the utmost authority amongst the Ministry personnel today. Yes, that means she has more authority here today than the Minister and Chief Warlock. This was decided by all who feel that it is necessary to have Lord Potter under as many safety conditions as we can give to him."

"When the reading of the will of Sirius Black is done, we will ask certain people to leave," said Griphook taking over. "You will do so of your own violation, or be fined for a transgression should we have to make you. You will NOT make any outbursts or rude remarks because you don't like what the deceased had to say. Consider this your ONLY warning."

"Who are you to tell us what to do?" hissed Dolores in anger. "Many of us are purebloods in this room and we are NOT yours to make demands of. We are the Ministry of Magic and what WE say goes. You would do well to remember your place goblin. We are you superiors and what we want is what will happen."

Dolores was smacked behind the head with a sword hard enough for her to see stars. The goblins present as well as many of the people who were on Harry's side were appalled to hear the toad of a woman demand things from the King of the Goblins and his minions. Ragnok didn't speak yet due to trying to contain his anger.

"For your disrespect, we will be removing half of the funds from your vaults," stated Ragnok in a tone that brooked no argument. "For your demands, you will be arrested and spend a time in our prisons until you realize that we are NOT your inferiors. It is YOU that is inferior to us. You should count your lucky stars that we don't have you beheaded right here and now. We have no time for people like you coming in here and telling us how to do our business. The treaties and laws state that what happens in Gringotts is done by OUR laws. WE are the ones in charge here and your pureblood can spill just as easily as anyone else's. Now, you will surrender your wand to Madam Bones and from there, you will begin your two month sentence. That should teach you SOME manners."

Amelia stood and took Dolores' wand from here without even waiting for the witch to surrender it. She was sitting there with a mix of fury and annoyance written on her face at the gall of the uptight toad of a woman. She briefly wondered if the woman had a death wish. Not only had she terrorized students at the school, but now she was making threats to the leaders of the goblin clans. That she was even here without an invitation had already set Amelia's nerves on edge.

"How annoying can one toad get?" asked Harry as the woman was led away. "She doesn't have any intelligence in that head of hers does she? I know I heard the King of the goblins say that they were in charge. She has got to be one of the stupidest people that I have ever had the displeasure of meeting in my life. To be perfectly honest, she had better NEVER try that shit with me. She has already put me through too much in her short stint at being in Hogwarts. If I ever DO meet her out in public, I will beat the living hell out of her and not even think twice about it."

"Why?" deadpanned Lucius. "What has she done that has you so against a woman of her rank and prestige? She is a model person of our society. She has a nice background that goes with her rank and prestige. She is what all members of the Ministry should be like. So once more, I ask you what has she done to anger you so?"

"Oh let's see," answered Harry sarcastically. "She decided to NOT teach us DADA. You can ask your son for verification of that fact. She used a Blood Quill on people she didn't like as a form of punishment. You can see evidence of that on the back of my hand. She allowed certain students to have more authority in the castle than the professors did. You can ask your son about that as well. She tried to use the Cruciatus Curse on me at the end of the school year when the Headmaster ran away from the school instead of standing up for what was right. Do I really need to go on?"

"No you don't," stated Narcissa glaring at her husband and son. "We will be speaking about this when we get home son. I raised you better than that. You should not have followed that woman in her bidding. I am VERY disappointed in you for that. We do NOT do that to anyone even if you dislike the person. If you even think of trying to stop me Lucius, I will hex you into pieces."

"Shall we get on with the reading of the will now?" asked Griphook when everyone settled down. "The sooner we get that done, the sooner we can get other things done. I'm sure that Lord Potter has other things that he would enjoy doing with his time."

Everyone nodded at that statement. Ginny grinned in delight at hearing Harry being called Lord Potter. She was anticipating the time when she could tell Harry that she was going to be his wife and that she would have just as much say so in his vaults as he did. Ron was also grinning at the fact that Sirius would make him wealthy. He knew that his mother and Dumbledore made sure that most of the Black family fortune was turned over to the Weasley family. Griphook looked around and opened a file and began to read.

**This is the last will and testament of Sirius Orion Black**

_I, Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind and body herby bequeath the following upon the untimely event of my death:_

_To Remus Lupin: I give to you, one hundred thousand galleons. I hope this money will help you in making your life a little easier to live with._

_To Fred and George Weasley: I give to each of you, fifty thousand galleons. I also hope that the two of you will continue to stand with Harry against all of the diversity that comes his way._

_To Rubeus Hagrid: I give you back Buckbeak. As he is an innocent creature, he should be returned to you so that he doesn't have to live in captivity. _

_To Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood: I leave each of you with ten thousand galleons. I also leave to you my sincerest thanks for being such good friends of my godson. He has never once spoken anything but high praises for each of you. He loves you like the siblings he never had._

This caused both Augusta and Xeno to give brilliant smiles to Harry. Harry, in turn, went a deep red and shrugged his shoulders with embarrassment at the praise given.

_To Narcissa Malfoy: I give you your freedom. I am hereby annulling your marriage to Lucius Malfoy and reclaiming the dowry given for your wedding. Said dowry will be put into a vault under the name of Narcissa Black._

_To Draco and Lucius Malfoy: I leave some words of wisdom to you both. Stop following the half blood. All that will do is get you arrested or killed. Draco, you are hereby dismissed from the Black Family tree along with Bellatrix Lestrange. All monies that the two of you have received from the Black family fortune will be removed from you and given back to the Black family._

Draco went to protest, but at a stern look from his mother and the King of the goblins he sat back and didn't put forth the words threatening to explode. He was under the current mindset that a half-blood had taken away his money. He knew that Black would leave everything to Potter.

_To Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks: I hereby reinstate you to the Black Family tree and leave you fifty thousand galleons each. Family should stick together no matter what happens._

_To Ginevra Weasley: I hereby void your marriage contract to Harry. It is illegal to set up a betrothal contract with someone who is not the legal guardian of the minor in question. Therefore, your dreams of becoming the next Mrs. Potter is no longer to be a dream. The fact that you have some similarities in looks to Harry's mother doesn't mean he should marry you. You aren't his type anyway. Add in that you are just like your mother in attitude, and you will make some man very unhappy. That man will NOT be my godson._

Harry sat there smirking. He had told Sirius that he preferred the same gender as him. Obviously Sirius had told no one about this. Ginny sat there fuming in her seat as was Albus and Molly. Fred and George were busy laughing quietly in the corner near Harry. They also knew that Harry was gay. Ginny went to make a loud retort and was silenced by a goblin finger pointed in her face.

"YOU WILL SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" snapped Griphook. "I will NOT tell you again." From there, Griphook looked back at the paper and began to read again.

_To Ronald Weasley: You are loud, crude, rude, gluttonous, and someone who doesn't think before he speaks. You hate Harry because he has money. You want what he has. Your part in this reading is a question. Do you think that Harry would prefer the money or would he rather have the family life that you have? You think about that. Before you get jealous, you will NOT be getting any of the Black Family money._

_To Molly Weasley: You are not Harry's mother. You claim you care for him, but in fact, you have been plotting with Dumbledore behind everyone's back to attempt to get your claws on Harry's money. You even treated me like I was a naughty child that HAD to do what you said even when you were living in my home. In this life, there are those that should be in control. You are not one of those people. If you were my wife, I would have had your mouth sealed shut a long time ago and your mind obliviated. You are a danger to yourself and all of those in your care._

_To Arthur Weasley: I leave you five thousand galleons. I suggest that you go to St. Mungo's and get yourself checked for spell damage and potion usage. I often wondered why you never told your wife to shut up and sit down. Ask Severus Snape to check you if you would prefer. If anyone would know if someone is under the influence of a potion it would be him. He is a Master of his field and I trust him explicitly._

_To Severus Snape: I leave you all of the potions ingredients in Grimmauld Place. I also leave you with ten thousand galleons to help fund your potion research. I also leave you with the job of acting as the voice of reason for Harry. He will need someone like you in his corner to watch his back. You are the only one I entrust this job too, as you have never wanted anything from him except for him to be safe. Thank you for all that you have done and will do._

_To Albus Dumbledore: I suggest that you run. I have evidence that you have been taking money out of my vaults as well as the Potter family vaults. The goblins of Gringotts are friends with the Ancient and Noble houses of Potter and Black. I would imagine that you are in a deep load of shit right about now as they will give all of that evidence to Amelia Bones and Cornelius Fudge._

_To Cornelius Fudge and Amelia Bones: I want Dumbledore and the three bad Weasleys run through the ringer. They are crooks and thieves. I have a memory that Griphook will give you that will show you that we switched secret keepers and that I didn't kill those muggles. Please clear my name and I hope that you will assist in keeping my godson away from both his muggle relatives and from those who would wish him harm in the magical world._

_To Hermione Granger: I would have given you one hundred books from the Black Family library for your own. However, you decided to abandon Harry in favor of Ronald Weasley. Albus is NOT as light as you perceive him to be. It's time that you start using your so called knowledge to understand that just because certain people state things are a certain way doesn't mean they are right. However, in your own way, you have been a friend to Harry. Therefore, Severus Snape will chose fifteen books from the library that he feels you could benefit from and give them to you._

_To Harry James Potter: You are a Black through and through. You have made me proud of your many accomplishments that you have made. You have walked in pain and suffering for your entire life and you still walk around in the light with a smile on your face and your head held high. Severus has told me about all of your experiences in Hogwarts. I am very proud of you. So getting to your inheritance, you are now the new Lord Black. You will get everything else that I own. The only drawback is that you inherit Kreacher as well. He isn't as mad as you think he is. Your blood is a lot more pure than he realizes. Then again, with as much as was hidden from you, I doubt you realize it either. I have Griphook and Ragnok working on something for you and a select few. Choose your crew wisely. It won't be long before you meet nine people that I met that will work with you. I love you pup. Never forget that as long as you have a memory of me that I will always be alive in your heart._

_This concludes my will. If you don't like what I gave you, then it sucks to be you. If you are thinking about trying to cause trouble or to try and have this will overturned, you had better not even attempt it. Before I forget, I want Harry to be emancipated. He is the last Potter and now the new Lord Black as well. He should have been a free man at the age of eleven. Take care everyone._

With that, Griphook stopped reading and closed the file. Certain people were ready to start screaming and ranting. Dumbledore looked like he was ready to pull out his wand and start firing curses. The goblins made sure that Harry was safe and protected from anything that could happen in the room.

"There must be some kind of mistake," said Albus once he had his anger under control. "This is not the will that I watched Sirius write. Where is that will? As the Chief Warlock and the Supreme Mugwump, I demand to know what it is that you think you are pulling here. Harry Potter will return to his relative's home this instant. This is a farce and I will not tolerate the miscarriage of justice that we are being subjected to."

"Shut up Dumbledore," snapped Cornelius. "You are NOT the Chief Warlock, nor or you the Supreme Mugwump. We have found a few things that have come to our attention concerning you and your titles. It is NOT possible for one person to have the three positions that you have. You are only allowed to have ONE at most. You took oaths that stated you would work in that department as its sole figurehead. You have not lived up to any of your three oaths. In fact, you haven't even made the oaths. How you got to be all three is a mystery to me. Therefore, the only spot you hold is that of Headmaster. However, once we investigate these allegations, you may not even be that if you are found to be guilty. So sit down and stop making threats that you have no authority to make."

"Each of you that were to receive something, I just need you to sign the documents to have said items given to you," stated Griphook snapping his fingers and floating the documents to each person to sign along with something to sign with. "As for Miss Weasley, you are being given the documents that tell you that the betrothal contract between yourself and Mr. Potter has been destroyed due to it not being legitimate. Your father didn't sign the document nor did Lord Sirius Black. That by itself can have your mother and Dumbledore in prison for fraud and attempted line theft."

"The following people will leave this room so that we may cover the will of James and Lily Potter," said Ragnok looking around the room. "The Malfoy men may leave. Lady Black and the Tonks' may leave. Dumbledore and all of the Weasleys minus Fred and George may leave. Miss Granger you may also leave. Professor Snape will get you your inheritance within the next three days and have it delivered to your home. All professors of Hogwarts may leave as well. Minister, I appreciate you taking the time to be here today. I'm sure that Madam Bones will be happy to assist you with any information that you may need to know from here on out. I know you have business that you need to attend to in reference to certain Weasleys and Dumbledore. Good day to those of you who are being asked to leave."

With that, all named were kindly escorted out of the room. Those that remained were there for multiple reasons. Some were not necessarily in the need to know, but it wouldn't hurt for Harry to have allies watching his back. What the goblins had planned for Harry next would take a few people by surprise.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – What did you think? I wanted to do something different. The crew of Serenity will make their appearance in the next chapter. I hope that this story doesn't turn into a flop. Did the will sound good to everyone? I wanted to be stern but kind at the same time.


	2. From Serenity to Infinity

DISCLAIMER – I do NOT own Harry Potter. I also do NOT own the FireFly series. All I own is the plot.

DISCLAIMER – If you do NOT like m/m pairings, then you should NOT read my stories. I DON'T go into detail, but I still make innuendos about the relationship and I don't hesitate to show that the characters love each other. HP/ ST, RT/ FW, GW/LL, IS/MR, SS/KF, JC/BL

DISCLAIMER – The characters are going to be OOC. This is because I like to portray the characters as I see fit. This is the reason that many of us write fan fiction. If you don't like the way I portray the characters, then go and write your own story and see how hard it is to please everyone.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – This story is dedicated to my mom and dad who have supported me in everything that I wish to do in life. This story is also dedicated to Sean Maher who inspired me to write this story.

SPECIAL THANKS TO MIKE DELPHI FOR BEING MY VERY FIRST REVIEWER.

THIS PERSON BELOW WROTE THIS REVIEW FOR MY STORY. I FIGURED I WOULD SHARE WITH YOU!

southern-reader id: 4039480

Sorry but...WTF!?  
Another story with a silly plot line that makes no sense what so ever.  
The twins show up at Privet drive. Severus just 'happens' to be in the area and 'heard' them talking?  
What effing kind of spaceship are we talking about here?  
Any so called spaceship from the HP Time Period is and was a complete piece of crap.  
How are you going to do a xover with Firefly when that took place hundreds of years in the future. Were you dropping acid when you decided to write this?

THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! THIS ISN'T CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. THIS IS SOMEONE BEING AN ASSHOLE. THIS IS WHY I WILL START BLOCKING PEOPLE LIKE THIS.

**Chapter 2 – From Serenity to Infinity**

Once those that were escorted out were seen too, the rest of the group sat together. Some of them had very disgusted looks on their faces. Harry was ready to flay the first person to cross him alive and then heal them to do it again. Griphook then made a comment that calmed Harry down somewhat.

"We have managed to get back every single coin that was taken from your accounts," assured the goblins. "Everything that was stolen from you has been returned with interest compounded upon it. We know some of your family lineage and we are already in the works to see to it that everything that belongs to you is safely returned to you. This is why Dumbledore was so upset that we are going through Hogwarts. You are related to three of the founders by blood."

"I'm guessing Gryffindor as it's rumored that the Potter family is directly related," said Harry. "If I had to guess, Slytherin and Ravenclaw would be the other two. Something tells me that Dumbledore lied to me about my ability to speak parseltongue."

"Lied to you he did," assured Ragnok. "The ability can NOT be transferred or given. It can only be inherited. You have Slytherin blood in your veins. However you are not related to Rowena Ravenclaw. You are actually one of the few male Hufflepuffs alive today. It's common knowledge that for whatever reason, descendants of Hufflepuff only produce females. However you and one other young man are male descendants. I believe you know a Mr. Zacharias Smith. He is related even if it's more distant than your own claim."

"What are we going to do about Grimmauld Place?" asked Harry as he accepted and acknowledged the information given to him about his lineage. "Dumbledore and his stupid Order can get into my house. If Sirius left me everything, then that means I got the house and Kreacher. I don't want Dumbledore going through my possessions."

"That's already taken care of," said Griphook with a nasty grin. "Everything in the house has been taken out and placed in a safe location for you and the house itself is being sold. Just about everything you own has been sold with the exception of Potter Castle. This way, you can have an easier time of things. All of your business transactions are still going to happen. We didn't sell any of your money making ventures. We just got rid of all of the extra stuff that you will have no use for."

"We took it one step further and searched for and found all items that were made by the three founders you are related too," said Ragnok. "We found the Slytherin's locket, Helga's Cup, and I have here, the Sword of Gryffindor. All of the minor stuff is being sent to the safe location that we have for you. The wills of your parents don't need to be read as they are pretty cut and dry. Mr. Longbottom and Miss Lovegood each receive one hundred thousand galleons. Mr. Lupin and Mr. Snape each get the same amount. Everything else is yours."

"We were going to do a lineage test on you, but decided that it wasn't necessary at this time," said Griphook. "You already have more power and prestige than you can possibly use. We can always do the heritage test at a later date should you require or be interested in it. We don't want to overburden you with things that you don't need to be bothered by."

"What am I going to do about Dumbledore and Voldemort?" asked Harry. "Between the two of them, they are determined to kill me. I can't spend the rest of my life looking over my shoulder to see if one or the other is going to try and cut my head off or hit me with an Unforgivable Curse. I just want to get away from both of them and be done with it. I want to go somewhere that is safe for me."

"I'm so glad you asked that question," said Ragnok nodding to a goblin. "We have a group of people that we want you to meet. From there, you will want to get a team of people in equal number or more to work with these nine people. Of course family members and other people are welcome to join you as what Sirius and your father set up will blow your mind. I have no doubt that you will love the ingenuity that went into this plan. You will also love the sarcasm that goes with it when people try to harm you again and find that they can no longer have access to you."

The goblin came back and with him were the nine people that were mentioned. Harry studied each of the people with interest. Their clothes were a little odd, but well-made and comfortable looking. The goblin whispered something into Ragnok's ear and the king of the goblins nodded in understanding.

"It seems that Dumbledore isn't willing to give up on his prize that easily," said Ragnok. "We will have the situation taken care of before you leave here today. I would like to introduce to you the following people. Captain Malcolm Reynolds owns and is captain of the spaceship Serenity. He will escort you to your new home. His pilot is Hoban Washburn also known as Wash. The woman standing next to him is First Mate Zoe Washburn. She is the wife of the pilot. The exotic looking woman is what is called a Companion and her name is Inara Serra. The colored gentleman is named Derrial Book. People call him Shepherd or Shep as he is a priest of sorts. The young woman standing next to him is the mechanic Kaywinnet Frye. She prefers to be called Kaylee. The fierce looking gentleman is named Jayne Cobb. He is a hired gun or protector depending on how you want to look at it. The other gentleman is the ship's doctor, Simon Tam. The last young woman is named River Tam. She is Simon's younger sister. Despite being young, they are both highly intelligent."

"He is the one," said River suddenly pointing to Harry in excitement. "You won't be alone for long Simon. He is the one. He is perfect for you. I can tell just by reading him."

"Please don't embarrass me further River," said a very red in the face Simon. "We can discuss this at a later date and in private. I would rather you not proclaim my business to people that we don't know. It is embarrassing and in poor taste."

"Each member of Lord Potter's party will be introduced by Lord Potter as he wants them to be escorted to his spaceship," said Griphook ignoring the siblings though internally smiling. "While Serenity will be the transport, Lord Potter will need someone to pilot and run the larger and more family oriented, Infinity. Now, I'm not in any way disrespecting Serenity, but this ship will house more people comfortably, and I'm sure that Lord Potter would be delighted to have your professional assistance with his ship."

"Are you telling me that my dad and Sirius bought me a spaceship?" asked a shocked Harry. "Are you saying that my safety will be to live in space? Severus, am I hallucinating? Are my ears going bad on me? We might have to get me some potions or something as I can't believe what I'm hearing."

"I think we might all need those potions," murmured Severus. "I too, heard them say spaceship. For those of you who don't understand muggle things, a spaceship isn't on the planet. It travels in the stars to different planets. I know I'm sounding rather insulting, but my shock value is high at the moment. Though, knowing James and Sirius as I do, this really shouldn't come to that big of a shock. Those two NEVER did anything half baked. This is a worthy prank of the leading Marauders."

"Not only can we take you to the planets of this solar system, but we can take you to other planets that you don't even know about," said Malcolm smiling and winking at everyone. "I would be honored to assist you in your space travels, Lord Potter. The way that things are set up, we will die of old age before we can spend half the money that the deceased has already paid us. It also gives us something to do that doesn't require us to have to hide, run, or fight."

"Have you delivered all of Lord Potter's belongings to Infinity?" asked Griphook as he handed Harry the Sword of Gryffindor. Mal squatted down and helped him buckle it on comfortably. "We still have to give a health check to his entire group. If you need more time, we can give you another few days at most. The sooner that Lord Potter is off this planet for a while, the safer he will be."

"We have one more trip to make," assured Zoe. "It isn't that large of a run. Thanks to your people, it is safe where it's sitting and we can wait until we have the passengers on board to make the run. We have lots of time if the people need to get better supplies and such."

"I like what the doctor is wearing," said Harry listening, but not really paying attention to the conversation currently going on. "Can we get me some clothes that look like that? It's very stylish looking. A few outfits like what the Captain is wearing wouldn't go amiss either. They look very comfortable. I would love a wardrobe that fits me for a change. I am sick to death of wearing robes all the time and second hand clothes from my cousin that is three times larger than I am."

"We can arrange all of that," said Severus waving his wand over Harry to get his measurements. "If the doctor would be so kind as to follow me along with the captain, we can have Madam Malkin make you an entire wardrobe of clothes. I'll see to it that you get under garments as well as shoes, belts, a coat, jackets, and sweaters. While we do that you get your medical exam, and you choose who you want to bring to your ship."

"I think that Luna and Neville should join me with their families if they want," said Harry thinking while the three men left the room to head to the seamstress. "Since they are so close to me, they will be targeted by both Dumbledore and Voldemort. I don't want to see either of them hurt due to their affiliation with me. It's natural that the twins and Severus are on my list. I would offer to bring Remus, but if we are in space, he would spend more time as a wolf than a human due to seeing the moon better and things like that."

"It's better that I stay here," said Remus thoughtfully agreeing with Harry. "I can oversee your businesses for you while you are out of sight. With your permission, I can live in Potter Castle and make sure that everything that you need is taken care of. When we have enough money for a transport or something, I can contact you, and Serenity can come and get your stuff to safety. I can be like your overseer for your businesses."

"Deal," said Harry nodding to Griphook who started drawing up the contracts for them to sign. "We can make you an honorary Potter. That way the people who work for me will respect your authority as they would mine. Getting back to other things, I think that Susan and maybe her friend Hannah would be safer on board my ship Madam Bones. I don't want to take your family from you, but due to who YOU are your niece will be targeted. This is all about logistics. If I learned one thing from that annoying beaver is that you have to be logical from time to time."

"I think you're right," agreed Amelia fighting to not laugh at Harry's name for Hermione. "I'll go and retrieve Susan and talk with the Abbots for you. If the ship is large enough, maybe the entire Abbot family can go with you. They are not purebloods and would be targeted just for that reason alone. We want them to stay as safe as possible."

Harry nodded at her suggestion and she rose and left the room. Neville and Augusta were busy chatting quietly in the corner. Luna was doing the same with her father in another corner. Harry sat there and waited, busy racking his brain to come up with another person. He studied the members of Serenity and saw River grinning at him. He couldn't help himself and grinned right back at her.

"My brother and you have things in common," she whispered to him while making sure no one else was listening. "He prefers the company of the same gender as well. I don't mean to pry, but I can't help but to look after him. He has been doing it for me for a few years now and I would love to see him happy. I can read minds, and from what little I saw in yours, you would be perfect."

"How about we just let things run a natural course?" asked Harry equally as quiet. "If things fall into place for us a bit, we can maybe give it a push in the right direction. We just met after all and we don't really know anything about each other. Let's just see how things play out and we can see if your brother and I will be compatible or not. Taking time to actually get to know each other will go a long way to being friends first before we take the next step. I do have to say that he is handsome though. However to start, we should talk to one another and maybe go on a date or something first."

"Harry!" called Augusta while the goblins grinned at each other as they listened to the different conversations going on around the room. "I would be honored if you would take Neville and his parents with you when you go to your ship. With the help of certain people, I can have everything set up in a matter of days. I would like to see my family safe from harm. I will remain behind so that I can help you deal with the stupidity that is going on here on the planet. I'll team up with Madam Bones and Professor McGonagall and see about getting things set right."

Harry grinned as Neville was escorted to the goblin healers in the next room. They waited as the goblins helped clear Neville of the few things that was wrong with him. Augusta was furious to find that Neville had a block on his core. The healers assured her that they removed it and that Neville should go a get a wand of his own. Luna also was told she could go as well. Xeno stated he didn't have much to send with Luna, but Harry assured him that she would be well taken care of. She was next to be escorted to the healers for a checkup. They reported that Luna was a very healthy child. Fred and George followed the goblins to the healers to get their checkup as well. Severus, Simon, and Mal came back loaded with bags of clothes for Harry.

"Severus, you are to get your medical checkup while we are here," said Harry pointing to the waiting healers. "We are waiting to hear back from Madam Bones. Madam Longbottom will have the healers at St. Mungo's bring Frank and Alice here. I hope that between Severus and Mr. Tam that they can treat them as well as, if not better than, they are currently being seen."

"I'll do my best," said Simon. "Also, I would like it if you called me Simon. There is no need to be formal. We are all on the same team now. The lady at the clothing store said to tell you that she is waiting for the rest of your party to head to her so she can get measurements for new clothes for all members that are going to Infinity. Of course, she doesn't know where we are going, but Severus mentioned that the other teens might want to invest in some clothes as well. Now that she has the pattern for the young men, she said she can make them in a flick of her wand. I'm not sure what that meant though."

"We use magic to do things," said Harry fighting to not blush at the man and failing spectacularly. "To focus our magic, we use a tool called a wand. It helps us to center our magic. We can do just about anything with it. The term 'a flick of the wand' means that all she has to do is take her wand and give it a certain flick and things happen. I'm sure you saw the thread and needle sew the clothes together quickly. It isn't that hard to comprehend. It will just take you some time to get used to us using magic around you. Madam Longbottom, if you want to take Neville and get him some clothes and stuff that he needs, along with his wand, it would save time. Don't worry about books and stuff as I'll get Severus to do that. He is more knowledgeable in that area that I am. He still has to send the beaver the books Sirius left her."

"Lord Potter," said Griphook grinning at Hermione's nickname. "It's your turn to meet the healers. Madam Bones just arrived with the Abbots and her niece and they will be seen shortly. You need to come to see the healers now. We know that there are many things that we have to deal with concerning you. You will take longer than the others due to some of the things we suspect is wrong with you. While you are doing that, the others can go and get their clothes. The twins can get wands that work better for them and so forth. There is no rush for you to leave. You have all the time you need. Your safety is top priority of the goblin nation as a whole."

"Severus, make a list of plants and books and such that we might need," instructed Harry. "Have the twins help you. Hit the apothecary as well and stock up on everything that you might need. Have the bill sent to my vault. I think I read that they left money in there to collect interest and to have for me to buy things we will need. Also, for Salazar's sake, get yourself some clothes that are in colors OTHER THAN black. Get comfortable with everything. Life, even for a wizard, is too short to be so serious all the time. OH, also send the Abbot family and Susan to get some clothes and such. Zoe can probably go with you to get a general idea of a pattern."

With that, Harry followed the goblin healers to the room where they would fix everything that was wrong with him. He knew Severus would team up with Remus and take care of everything. Upon entering the room, the goblins got started. They worked on him long and hard. There were many blocks on his magic that hampered his abilities in some areas and downright stopped them completely in others. Harry would be one of the few that were gifted in wandless magic. He would also be able to be an animagus as well. They worked longest on his scar. They already knew about the horcruxes as they found two already. It was a hard fight, but they did the same thing with the soul shard in his scar that they did with the ones in the cup and locket. They placed each soul shard in a gem. They were even able to fix his eyesight. It was apparent that some of the blocks caused him to not be able to see clearly. Overall, it took more than two hours to fix everything that was wrong with Harry.

"We have taken the soul shard out of your scar," said Griphook handing Harry a box with three large gems in it. "In each of these gemstones, there is a piece of soul of the Dark Lord. You can use them as a bargaining tool with him if you choose. I suggest that you talk with him and let him know what you have in mind. It wouldn't go awry for you to tell him what the FAKE prophecy says. He needs to know that the only thing that is accurate about the prophecy is that you have powers he doesn't know about. Other than that, you are ranked higher in the magical archive than he is both in power and politics. As you are the legitimate heir of Salazar Slytherin, you can also use that as a leverage tool against him."

Harry placed the box gently in his pocket. He knew he had something worth working with now. When he entered the room, he saw the Abbots, Susan, Severus, and many others all sitting there chatting with shopping bags next to their feet. It was apparent that during the time that Harry got his healing that the others all teamed up and went to work on buying supplies that they needed.

"I have it set up with the bookstore that every time they get a new book in stock that they are to send a copy and a bill to Gringotts," explained Remus. "This way, we can keep your library on the ship updated. Once a month or so, you can send Serenity to this location to pick up all supplies that you might need. Wash and Kaylee have the Longbottoms on Serenity and Simon is already looking at their medical charts. Is there anything else you need to get taken care of before you leave and get set up on Infinity?"

"Actually there is," admitted Harry turning towards Severus. "I need to see the Dark Lord. I have something that he wants and information that he needs. I have been thinking long and hard since the crew of Serenity arrived. For each person that they have, I have been trying to think of someone on our side that can match them in personality. The man named Mr. Cobb was the hardest to work on as he is rough and gruff. I think I have the perfect match for him. The only way I can get to this person is to talk with the Dark Lord. If you can arrange a meeting, we can head up to Infinity until I need to come back."

Severus nodded his head and left the room. The others were busy putting their purchases in the trunk that the goblins gave them. Amelia and Augusta were busy flicking their wands to write the names of the owners on the packages while they stacked them neatly in the trunk. Severus came back a few moments later and sat down.

"He said to tell you that he will meet with you in one week's time," he reported. "I am to take you directly to Malfoy Manor. You are to bring as little guard as possible. For the moment, there is going to be a parlay. I didn't tell him everything, but I did tell him that there was something that he really needed to hear from your lips. I also told him that you had a gift for him. He was intrigued and allowed you to visit with safety at least this once."

"Excellent," said Harry. "We can come back then. In the meantime, let's get to Infinity and start setting up. I'm sure that Mr. Reynolds can take us back and forth for a while as we need to. The sooner we can escape from Dumbledore, the sooner I can have a life that belongs to me and not everyone else. I know that some of you would like the same thing. I just want us to be happy and safe. I'm sure you all feel the same way when I say that I'm tired of this stupid war. We need to be free."

"Speaking of Dumbledore," interrupted Severus. "He is still in the lobby and he doesn't look happy. He has apparently been waiting this entire time for you to come out. You may have to give him the proverbial slap down to get him to leave so that we can get to safety. One special tidbit of information; he is carrying the Elder wand which is a family heirloom of yours and I know where another one is that is currently owned by the Dark Lord. We can give that information to the goblins and let them deal with that in the next few days."

"I would like to say something," interjected Mal while Severus gave the information to Ragnok who immediately sent out a group of goblins to get the item in question. "We don't need to be addressed as Mr. or Miss. Just our names or nicknames will do. We don't stand on formality and you shouldn't either. We are all on the same team, and as a team, we do things together. I would be honored to transport you where you have to go and I look forward to exploring your ship. It's huge from what we saw and I can safely say that the Alliance ships are maybe a touch bigger, but not by much. They can safely house up to a thousand people comfortably in it before you have to start doubling up on rooms."

"You ship has about eight hundred rooms on it not counting the engine room," confirmed Griphook. "Of course, we turned some of them into things such as a potion's lab, a swimming pool, a library, and a few other odd and end rooms that you will want. All in all, with the few that you have on ship, you should be quite happy even if you decide to take on more members."

"This sounds exciting and fun," admitted Harry as the group left the room and headed to the lobby. "I can't wait to explore my ship. Of course, we will need to choose special quarters and such and get set up. I'm going to want an office attached to my rooms. With all the extra space, I think we can arrange for me to have a bedroom, private bath, sitting room, and office."

"It's already done," said Griphook. "Like I said, we arranged some of the extra bedrooms into other things. Your godfather was very busy while you were in school. We made sure that everything you needed was set up, bought, and arranged. The only thing that was lacking was furniture and your personal belongings. Now we have all of that thanks to us stripping all of your properties down."

As they walked into the lobby, Dumbledore approached the group. Harry looked at the man with a curious expression on his face. Now that some of the blocks from his magic were gone, he could see that certain things were off with the man. Something was not quite right about Dumbledore.

"You have been cursed," said Harry looking at Dumbledore. "Your hand is all but ruined. You can't hide it from me. I can sense two items on your person that rightfully belongs to me. It's like they are calling out to me. Is that normal?"

"As a matter of fact it is," admitted Remus. "If the items are family oriented by blood and they are powerful magical artifacts, then they will tend to call out to the heir as it were. If what you are saying is true, the items in question could actually kill Dumbledore if he doesn't surrender them to you. If they are yours, then you should have them. Now that all the blocks have been taken off of your core, the items will search for you as they belong with you. The blocks stopped them from doing so before."

"You shall have them," said Ragnok as he appeared with Madam Bones to stand in front of Dumbledore. "Albus Dumbledore, you are in possession of a ring and a wand that rightfully belongs to Lord Potter-Black. It is in your best interest to return those items to him immediately. If you don't, you will suffer the consequences. I can already see that they are fighting you. The longer you hold onto them, the sooner your magical core will collapse."

"I'm not asking for anything more than what is mine," said Harry softly. "You have hurt me for years. It's time that you just give it up. Once I leave this building, you can never touch me again. If you want to fight me, then you will lose. It's your call. You have been stealing from me, lying to me, and doing other illegal activities for your greater good. If you really are the leader of the light, then do what you should and return my property. If not, I will let the magic do what it must."

"If you want the items so bad, then come and get them," Dumbledore sneered back at him. "I am your guardian and what I tell you to do, you had better do. As it stands, you will come here to me and let me escort you back to the Dursleys. They are your legal non-magical guardians and you will live with them until I see fit to remove you from their home."

"You aren't his legal guardian and neither are the Dursleys," said Cornelius overhearing the last comment made by the old wizard. "As of three hours ago, Harry Potter is considered an adult in the Wizarding World as well as the Muggle World. By writ of Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth II, you are to hereby desist in contacting Lord Potter-Black. You have exactly ten seconds to give Lord Potter his belongings or you will be arrested. I have ten Aurors standing behind you waiting for the word to bring you down and in."

"As you are also in Gringotts, you will suffer our wrath as well," said Ragnok waving to the phalanx of goblin warriors surrounding Harry and his party. "It's best to do what you are told and then leave. If I have to, I will arrest you myself and you will find yourself working in the goblin mines for the next twenty years. Now hand over the items. This is your last warning."

Harry lifted his hands and waved them at Dumbledore. A wand and an ugly ring flew from the old wizard and landed gracefully in Harry's outstretched hands. Griphook quickly took the ring and used his magic to cancel some of the dark spells that were on it. Once the ring was clear of all curses and other harmful aspects, he returned the ring to Harry. He also handed Harry the Head of House rings for the families of Potter, Black, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor.

"Oh these are nice," said Harry showing them to Luna. "I love the colors and the styles. I can just wear one or the other depending on the color of my outfit. Do you like the new clothes that you got? Zoe said you were humming loudly in happiness while your outfits were being created."

The group was escorted out of the bank by the goblins and a smirking Amelia Bones and Augusta Longbottom. Albus was so shocked at what just transpired that he was mind blocked to think about anything. That Harry had totally dismissed him and walked away talking about something as mundane as clothing when he just took two of the Deathly Hallows from him was astounding. For about ten minutes after Harry left, Dumbledore was still standing there in shock trying to get his brain to kick-start so that he could function and make a plan.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Time to end this chapter. I wanted to do something mild here while at the same time getting the plot built. We get to soon see Harry and company exploring Infinity, Serenity, and his meeting with the Dark Lord. I hope that this story will be successful. Thanks for reading. DO forgive me going back and forth with the speech of the elves. Sometimes, they will speak like cannon and sometimes I will have them speaking with perfect diction. I also didn't forget Kreacher. He is already on the ship. Griphook sent him there.


	3. Flight to the Stars

DISCLAIMER – I do NOT own Harry Potter. I also do NOT own the FireFly series. All I own is the plot.

DISCLAIMER – If you do NOT like m/m pairings, then you should NOT read my stories. I DON'T go into detail, but I still make innuendos about the relationship and I don't hesitate to show that the characters love each other. HP/ ST, RT/ FW, GW/LL, IS/MR, SS/KF, JC/BL

DISCLAIMER – The characters are going to be OOC. This is because I like to portray the characters as I see fit. This is the reason that many of us write fan fiction. If you don't like the way I portray the characters, then go and write your own story and see how hard it is to please everyone.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – This story is dedicated to my mom and dad who have supported me in everything that I wish to do in life. This story is also dedicated to Sean Maher who inspired me to write this story.

**Chapter 3 – Flight to the Stars**

Harry and his group all followed Mal as he led them to Serenity. No one in his group had ever seen a spaceship before. Even those that had muggle blood or training had never seen a real one before. The ships on the television were a poor excuse for the rugged beauty that was Serenity. Mal showed them around his ship and watched with a smile on his face at the awe that was on their faces. He enjoyed seeing the excitement in their eyes.

"This is my baby," said Mal. "When I bought her, it took every dime I had to fix her up. She has a good crew and she can move fairly quickly when she has to. We have had many adventures here. I have no doubt that we will have even more on Infinity. Shall we head up now so that you can all visit your new home?"

"Please," Harry acknowledged. "While you are doing that, I'll go and check with Simon and see if he has figured out how to help the Longbottoms yet. Come on Neville, as they are your parents, you should be present to see if there is anything that can be done for them. Severus is already roaming around, and I have no doubt that he will meet us there. Luna, can you please tell Fred and George to lay off their pranks please? We don't want an accident to occur while we are flying and such. I know that they want to sell and create, but we need them to wait until they are in their quarters for that. Remus can always hire someone to work in their store for them."

Nodding in agreement, Luna headed out while Harry and Neville left for the infirmary. Mal noticed that Harry was very skilled in taking charge. It would be easier working with him as he was decisive and knew what he wanted and how it was to be done. That his portion of the crew listened to him well, made things all the more easier. It would be interesting to see how the two teams worked together in a battle like scenario. He just hoped that they wouldn't meet any Reavers in space. With the few things he saw of magic so far, he knew that Harry and his group would wipe them out in a matter of moments.

Harry approached the infirmary with Neville a few steps behind him. As he entered, Simon looked over and smiled at them. His attention was mostly directed at a three dimensional picture of Alice's brain. Severus was in the room and was also looking over the images to see if he could help come up with a cure for their ailments.

"We have a few issues that are relatively simple to fix," said Simon beckoning the teens over. "There is some scar tissue that we can deal with that won't affect their daily functions. Severus stated that he can make some potions to handle these types of scars. There are certain medications that I can give them that would cause the damage done to their nerve endings to heal faster. The damage, while minimal, is spread throughout their bodies. We can start working on parts of them at a time and get them to start coming around more and more. With help from some of the basic exercises such as moving their legs up and down, we can get their muscles to ease and they can move about. From what Severus has stated Alice already walks around anyway. What I have in mind will assist in them getting their motor functions back under their own control."

"It will still be a matter of months before we can pull them out altogether, but we can do it," assured Severus. "Thanks to Simon, we now know what we are dealing with. Magical scans don't show us all of this detail. With some of the skill that I personally have in the muggle forms of healing, I know what I can and can't do with potions and spells to help them. Your parents will be able to walk and talk just like they did before, Neville. They may not be totally as they were before, but they will be able to function and show you the love you have been missing this entire time."

"Once they are back on their feet, we can take a shuttle and bring them back to that alley so they can get a wand," said Zoe smiling softly at the teens. "For a while at least, we will stay in YOUR solar system. Simon and River are good with sciences. They can help identify some of the plants and such that you all will need for your potions when we get back to our solar system. We will always be able to come back and forth to get the stuff you can't grow. When we go to our solar system, River and Simon can help you replace certain plants and animal parts for the potions you will need."

"Let's just take the time and get to know one another as a group," suggested Harry. "The more we learn about one another, the better we will get along. Severus and Neville can tell you that I HATE fighting and will avoid it as much as I can. That doesn't mean that I don't do what I have to do to protect those that are in my care. I value the lives of my friends more than I do for my own. The weasel and the beaver used to call it my "saving people thing". I hated that mantra just as much as the Boy-Who-Lived mantra. People in the wizarding world really need to stop pinning labels on people. It gets annoying after a while."

"What does that even mean?" asked Kaylee from her spot by the door. "Why would they call you something like that? It sounds like they were making you into some sort of mortar or putting you on some kind of pedestal. I wouldn't want to be called something like that when I have a perfectly good name already. The only types of titles we like are things that go with our job description. Other than that, we don't want people to treat us like anything other than what we are."

"In the magical world there are three curses known as Unforgivables," explained Severus while Zoe turned on the com so that everyone could hear. "The first is called the Imperious Curse. When it's cast upon a person, that person is under the complete control of the one who cast the spell. They can get you to do anything they want including murder or suicide. You have no say in it at all. They can get a three hundred pound person to do back flips like they were a born gymnast."

"I'm fortunate enough to be able to throw off the curse," explained Harry as the crew of Serenity all looked at each other in disgust at the thought. "Severus could use it on me right now and I would probably just laugh at him. He could cast it on one of you and cause you to kill one of your crew if he wanted. I was even able to get around it when the Dark Lord used it on me. He is one of the two most powerful wizards walking on the planet. Dumbledore, the one you saw in the bank, is the other. They say that I have power that would match theirs easily. I guess it's just a matter of who you talk to."

"Your power level is better than theirs in some instances," insisted Severus. "The Healers stated that you are barely below Arch Mage status in your power levels. Neville and Luna are wizard level. I'm classified as a sorcerer. Dumbledore and the Dark Lord are classified as mages. At this time, you are still in that category mainly due to not coming into your full magical inheritance yet. Once you turn seventeen, your power levels will increase to the point of doubling. That will push you into the last category of Arch Mage easily. They are only better than you as Dumbledore is about one hundred and fifty years old and the Dark Lord is right around seventy five years old. You just lack the experience they have due to being around for so many years. The older you get, the higher your magical status gets until it decides to plateau. I would say you will rival the power of Merlin when you are at full power if not better."

"You said there were three Unforgivable Curses," prompted Simon drawing Harry's attention to him. "What are the other two? The more we learn some of this stuff, the better we can come up with some kind of treatment for them if at all possible. I would like to see what kind of medicines can counteract certain curses and such. I guess it's the doctor in me. I like to help people."

"The second curse is called the Cruciatus Curse," said Neville before Severus could say anything. "It's the Pain Curse. When someone casts that spell on you, it's like they are stabbing you with hundreds of hot knives all over your body. The pain caused by this curse can drive you insane. It only takes a powerful wizard up to five minutes to cause someone to go into a permanent coma or kill them. My parents are in this condition due to THAT particular curse. It's what you are currently trying to fix. They were subjected to the curse over and over."

"Who would do something like that?" asked a shocked Zoe. "Why would someone want to do that to innocent people? It doesn't make sense to me that people could be that cruel to others. Even Reavers have a reason for attacking people, as people are their source of food. It sounds to me like some of the people you know treat others like they are hunting for sport instead of necessity."

"There you have the crux of the problem," began Severus before Harry cut him off politely.

"Before we explain that, you should learn about the last curse," said Harry speaking next. "It's called the Avada Kedavra. It's the Killing Curse. There is no counter for it. Once it hits you, you die. The only way to possibly survive is to have the spell hit an item or spell that you throw in its path. Even then, it isn't a guarantee that you will live. The reason I'm known as the Boy-Who-Lived is because I'm the only one to get a direct hit from that particular spell and lived to tell the tale."

"So because you were able to do something that no one else has ever been able to do, they automatically think you are some kind of possession or trophy for them?" asked a furious River. "That is so unfair to you. It isn't like you asked to live. I don't mean to pry, but not everyone can defend their minds like you or Severus can. That spell was cast on your mother and you saw her die. Now because you lived, everyone wants something from you and insists that you defend them. What are the people on your planet? Are they sheep? Are they unable to defend themselves? You are too young to have all of this placed on your shoulders. People should learn how to stand up for themselves and not depend on one young man to defend an entire nation. It's morally wrong."

"It's why I think that Harry's godfather finished the work that his father started and had Infinity bought and fixed up," explained Severus. "They wanted him away from all of the nonsense. I don't know how the goblins or even Sirius was able to find you, but we ARE glad that they did. Harry deserves to be safe and away from the sheep. Things are going to be better for Harry if I have anything to say about it."

"Getting back to the other question," said a red in the face Harry. "When Voldemort supposedly died that night, some of his followers started attacking members of the community that were opposed to his views. He felt that all members of pureblood status were better than everyone else and should have more rights. He felt that those who didn't have magical parents were nothing more than stepping stones. Not too long after my parents were murdered, Bellatrix Lestrange and Rodolphus Lestrange, along with two others, attacked Uncle Frank and Aunt Alice. They used the Cruciatus Curse on them until their minds snapped trying to get information out of them. This is the end product."

"It's all so sad that so many are hurt by so few," said River with tears falling from her face. "It just doesn't make sense as to why they would want to do something like that. I can see into the minds of Neville's parents and they are scared due to being locked in their own heads. It's like they are in a strange home with none of the lights working in the dead of night and they can't find the doors to get out."

"Hmm," said Harry thoughtfully at her remark as Inara hugged River to get her to calm down. "We might be able to lead them back to the light if we work this out well enough. With River's gift of being able to read minds and Severus' ability to use mind magic, we might be able to rescue them from themselves and wake them up. I do have a question for Zoe. How did you guys meet Sirius?"

"We were sent to this solar system due to a job that Inara had on this planet," said Zoe carefully picking her words. Unlike Mal, she didn't have a problem with the lifestyle that Inara led before they became a couple. "Being a Companion means, you are to work with a person in all manners to help soothe and calm them physically and emotionally. More often than not, sex is involved. They are trained in all forms of healing qualities and forms of defense. Inara is one of our best hand to hand combatants on the ship second to River. She can judge what a person needs just by looking at them. Sometimes, it only has to be someone who needs to talk and divulge harsh secrets too. Other times, it could be a massage or things like that. A Companion gets paid highly for their soothing services."

"Thank you Zoe," said Inara smiling at the woman. "That was a very generous and accurate description of my job. Recently I have stopped having sex with the clients as I have started dating Mal. I still do the other duties, but at the time, I was single and still acting in all capabilities of my training. Sirius was a high paying client. He and I talked about how he could rescue you from the clutches of people like Dumbledore and the one you call the Dark Lord. I told him about Serenity and Mal and they worked out a deal from there. Your godfather went on a trip with us and found someone that sold him Infinity. From there, we pulled it back to this solar system and your godfather got the goblins to help him get it ready for human occupation. It is what it is now thanks to the hard work your godfather did for you. Your father had the original idea, but back then, it wasn't possible and we weren't here. I believe that fate brought us all together for a reason."

"Between their different types of magic, they cleaned it and made the necessary repairs on it," explained Zoe. "We were going back and forth between jobs that we were already obligated to do. Therefore, the time it took to get Infinity to working order helped us as we were able to finish the jobs we were paid for. Now, we have all the money we need and you are our new job. As Mal said, we have more money than we can spend in a lifetime. We are happy just to transport you around the different solar systems and teach you what it means to live."

"This is going to be a lot of fun," said Harry as he walked off to go back to the cockpit. "I would love to learn how to fly a ship and things like that. It will be amazing to experience some of the things that we can do and so forth. Do you think your husband will teach me how to pilot a ship?"

"I'm sure he will have no trouble with that," sounded Wash's voice over the com. "I would love to be able to teach you what you want to learn. It's going to be fun to teach someone else the subtle art of flying a ship."

"I already know how," whispered River though not quite low enough to not be heard. "I just don't tell him that as I don't want to hurt his feelings that he isn't the only one that can fly this ship. To be honest, it isn't all that hard. You just push a few buttons and turn the wheel."

"I heard that Miss Tam," said Wash with high spirits that Harry enjoyed. "Remind me to throw things at you later. It just so happens that I know you have been in my spot as some of my controls are always out of place when I come back. I just didn't know for sure that it was you. Now that I do, you will have to run for a while as I make sure that you get hit with things like peas and mashed potatoes."

Harry and River started to laugh. Zoe was also laughing at the friendly banter. River seemed more relaxed around Harry and Zoe felt that this was a good thing. She had heard River mention that Simon and Harry were meant for each other. She would have to pull the younger woman aside and see what they could do to push the two of them in the right direction. She would also enlist the help of Inara. If anyone could help get a relationship started between two people that deserved it, it would be the Companion.

Harry walked into the cockpit to find all three of his elves standing there waiting. Hedwig was sitting on the console looking out of the window. She hooted in delight when Harry walked in and flew to his shoulders. From there, she started to clean his hair with her beak while River rubbed her feathers in a soothing manner.

"Kreacher when did you get here?" asked Harry. "I thought you were still with the house. I'm glad you are here though. Is there something that you need me to do for you? All you have to do is ask and I will gladly help you if I'm able to. I know you don't want to be with someone not of the Black family, but my grandmother was a Black and I am a pureblood. I don't want any problems with you not being a part of my family if I can help it."

"Kreacher came when the goblins told him that Master Harry was here," explained the elf simply. "Dobby and Winky told Kreacher that the idiot old fool was trying to hurt Master Harry. Kreacher set a few traps for the old fool should he try to get back into Mistress' house. Master Ragnok said that he will hold on to the house long enough to teach the fool a lesson."

"Have you been taking talking lessons from Dobby?" asked Harry laughing while listening to the plan. "Your diction is improving already. I want each of you to know that you are allowed to read anything that you want in the library at any time you wish. I don't want slaves. I want family members. Each of you is now a part of my family. I won't take no for an answer. If it will make you happy, we can get you a uniform and you can wear my family crests on it. I would like to see you all in something other than a towel or pillowcase."

"I'll see to it upon our return visit to earth Master Harry," promised Dobby. "I have been teaching Kreacher. Thank you for noticing. I think a uniform for us would be great. I was thinking a shirt and jacket with some slacks. I don't like wearing shoes, but I think the rest of the ensemble would be great."

"Whatever you want to wear is fine with me so long as it is an actual uniform and not linens of some sort," stated Harry as he sat in the co-pilot seat. "I'll never understand why some members of the magical community make you wear that stuff anyway. It's degrading. You are to be treated with dignity and respect and not something that can be kicked around."

Still grumbling, Harry looked out of the window to see the stars. He could also see Infinity in the distance as well. The closer they came to the ship, the better it looked. Harry could see that the ship was cleaner and very much larger than Serenity. Harry liked this ship. It was cozy and made you feel like home. Infinity, while bigger and prettier, also seemed colder and not as personable.

"Maybe once we are on it for a while it will get better," mumbled Harry. "Right now it doesn't look all that inviting. Maybe it's because I'm on the outside looking in. It might get better if I'm on the inside looking out."

"Don't worry as it will start to feel better soon," assured Mal as he helped Wash get the landing right to enter the docking bay of Infinity. "You just aren't used to being in space yet. Give it a couple of months and you will wish you could always be amongst the stars. We should be landing in about five minutes. Also, I wanted to let you know that there is a bird in the cargo hold. It's red and gold in color and a lot bigger than your owl. It's very pretty to look at. It has a pretty singing song. It makes you feel happy."

"That sounds like Fawkes," said Harry getting up. "River, can you take me there? If it is Fawkes, we may have a problem as that's Dumbledore's bird. I wonder what he's doing here. I hope that Dumbledore didn't send him here to take me away from this area. I'm not sure if a phoenix can flame to outer space or not."

"Oh you don't need to go and see him," assured River causing Harry to stop and return to his seat. "He is no longer with the old man. From what images he sent me, he is now yours and will stay with you. Right now he is sleeping. He likes being around you. He wants to help protect you is all. You may just want to stay here and watch as they land the ship. We can get our first view of Infinity's insides soon. I think the Captain should allow you to walk onto your ship first so that you can get a feel of your new home."

"Sounds like a good plan," stated Mal as Serenity entered the docking bay. "This way, we can start unloading what we need to from this ship and we can get set up in our new living quarters. I'm going to help Simon and Severus get the Longbottoms into comfortable living quarters so that they have an easier time treating them. From there, we can just get our lives situated before we bring Harry back to the planet to talk with the Dark Lord."

"It would be best for us to get that taken care of as soon as possible," mumbled Harry as Wash landed Serenity and initiated the oxygen levels of the docking bay. "I wonder where our quarters are and if we are going to be near enough to each other so that we don't have to worry about who is doing what while we are wondering how to live."

The crew all waited while the outer door of the docking bay closed and the oxygen levels of Infinity stabilized for the passengers and crew. Mal led them to the door of Serenity and Harry walked into his ship for the first time. Mal handed everyone a miniature microphone device.

"These things will help us keep in contact with one another until we find the ones on your ship," he stated as he showed them how to use them. "As we find living quarters appropriate for everyone, we can start splitting off while having a way of staying in contact with one another. If you happen to be by yourself and get lost, just press the button and find the nearest level marker and let us know where you are."

Mal indicated the markers and showed them that they were on level Two West. Kaylee stated that she was going down instead of up so that she could find the engine room and take a look at the engine of the ship. No one was surprised when she announced that she found her living quarters down there as well. Everyone else paired up with different people and set out to explore. Jayne and Wash were bringing the last of the supplies onto Infinity when Harry called out.

"I have found the Mess Hall," he called out. "It's on level Eleven East. Apparently, each level is split into two wings as it were. Simon, the Infirmary is on Eleven West. I'm currently going up. When I get more information, I'll call again. The elevators will help us go up and down. There seems to be one on each level as well as on each side. However, only two of the doors open. I can't seem to get the north and south doors to activate."

It wasn't long before others were calling out where their rooms that they chose as their own were to be located. It appeared that there were just bedroom suites from levels sixteen through twenty five. Harry and Mal suggested that Harry take the highest point for now and if more people joined them, he could move higher as people came in. True to the words of the goblins, each suite consisted of a bedroom, bathroom, and office for each person. Even the three elves had their own suite on the ship. Harry enjoyed the fact that they had their own rooms and could go about doing what they do best.

It would take them a matter of days before they all got situated on the ship. Wash was not working too hard at the moment as they needed to stay in orbit above Britain so that when Harry had to go back for his meeting with Voldemort, they wouldn't have to travel far. The elves helped get the rooms set up for each person. Harry told the crew that they were allowed to use whatever they wanted from his heirlooms and homes to decorate as they wished. He also warned them that some of the items were not usual in that magical portraits tended to talk and move and such. When everyone was finished wandering around and exploring the layout, they met in the Mess Hall where the three elves had dinner waiting on them.

"It seems like each level has at least eight sets of rooms on each side," surmised Harry. "That means that each level has at least sixteen rooms. I have gone around and noted that some of the rooms are for guests and some are to house certain items. Each person has their own vault with a key for them in the Treasury Wing. Simon and I are going to house on the seventeenth floor while he has his office near the Infirmary so that he can keep his files and records there."

"Everything does appear to be cut and dry," admitted Zoe. "When Wash and I claimed our room, a golden plaque appeared on the door with our names on it. I liked it. It made it seem special. The three little people helped us set up our room and even had the color scheme done to our specific desires."

"Those three are the best," said River. "They don't look at me like some of our people do. All they see is me and not what I can be used for. I'm not a weapon to them. To them, I'm a person. They make me feel comfortable. I look forward to getting to know them better."

"It is easy that they can do things with the snap of their fingers," said Inara. "They had the whole East Wing on the Seventh floor set up for me for my duties as a Companion. From what I saw, they helped Shepherd set up a chapel on the sixteenth floor."

"We still have loads of crates to unpack and get set up," stated Harry with a tired yawn. "While I don't mind them helping, remember that they will wear themselves out trying to care for all of us. They are part of our family now and I want to ask that you all try and do as much as you can for yourselves so that they don't have to do it for you. On our planet, they are raised from birth to be a slave and to work for nothing with little rest in between. These three are special and I don't want them to become overworked. It won't be easy cleaning up after all of us. We may end up having to see about getting a few more of them so that they can live easier. Time will tell."

"Which means that if you do something like borrow a book from the library, you should be solicitous enough to bring it back on your own," said Luna without the spaced out look she normally wore at Hogwarts. "That will save them from having to stop other duties they feel is important just because you are finished with a book. I'll help Harry and Simon set up the library and we will label the shelves by subject matter as well as magical and non-magical books. That way, you will know by the color scheme if it is safe for you to read or not. Some of the magical books could harm a non-magical person if not handled properly. I think that white shelves will house non magical books and black shelves will house all magical ones. This will help you identify what is safest and so forth. A chart will be placed near the door and at the end of the shelves to help you know what you are looking at."

"There is no reason that we can't all pitch in and help out around the ship," said Mal. "We were doing it long before you got here and it isn't like we don't already know how. Even I help by doing things like washing dishes and such. We can all pitch in and do what we need to do so that we don't place too much of a burden on one person or another."

With that, everyone sat and talked about what they would like to do in the future. Harry sat back and watched all of this with a smile on his face. He knew he would be playing a dangerous game soon enough with the Dark Lord. He also knew that Dumbledore wouldn't give up on his prize too easily. He just hoped that he could escape the solar system before one or the other sunk their claws into him.

That evening, Harry sat at his desk in his office and thought about how he was going to handle the situation and to see if there were others that would be better off with them in space than in the actual war brewing on the planet. He looked over at Fawkes sleeping on one perch and Hedwig sleeping on the other and gave a small sigh. At least for the most part, he would now be in control of his life.

AUTHOR'S NOTE- This is a good place to stop. Next chapter will be the meeting between Harry and the Dark Lord. I was going to do it this chapter, but I went off on the exploration of Infinity. Thanks for reading. I still haven't started with North and South yet due to more things I have planned for the story in the future. They are there, just not accessible at this time.


	4. Taking Care of Business

DISCLAIMER – I do NOT own Harry Potter. I also do NOT own the FireFly series. All I own is the plot.

DISCLAIMER – If you do NOT like m/m pairings, then you should NOT read my stories. I DON'T go into detail, but I still make innuendos about the relationship and I don't hesitate to show that the characters love each other. HP/ ST, RT/ FW, GW/LL, IS/MR, SS/KF, JC/BL

DISCLAIMER – The characters are going to be OOC. This is because I like to portray the characters as I see fit. This is the reason that many of us write fan fiction. If you don't like the way I portray the characters, then go and write your own story and see how hard it is to please everyone.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – This story is dedicated to my mom and dad who have supported me in everything that I wish to do in life. This story is also dedicated to Sean Maher who inspired me to write this story.

**Chapter 4 – Taking Care of Business**

The group started to fall into a routing on the ship. Harry was always on pins and needles as he knew that soon enough, he would be in front of the person that was trying to kill him all these years. He would also be in front of the man that had murdered his parents. Harry was constantly going over in his mind of how he would make his requests known to the Dark Lord and how he would go about making sure that he would be safe from there on out.

Finally the day arrived when Harry would have to be present to get to his meeting. He was sure that Dumbledore was doing something off handed and would try and cause trouble. He wasn't wrong in that aspect. Once Harry made his appearance in Diagon Alley, Dumbledore was standing there with a smug look on his face.

"Harry Potter, you are to come with me as we settle a few issues," he stated trying to cause a scene and garner support. "You are hereby under arrest for attacking the Head of the Wizengamot as well as the Supreme Mugwump of the ICW. If you come quietly now, there will be less damage done to you. One way or another, you will be taken into custody. It would be prudent for you to place your wand and my wand on the ground and come quietly."

"He's lying," stated River quietly so that the entire group could hear. "I don't know what those two titles mean, but he isn't either one of them anymore. He was fired from both positions and he is actually a wanted man now. The Minister said he didn't have those titles anymore. If we could get into the bank, we will be safe. That Madam Bones woman is waiting for you there and she doesn't realize that something is going on yet. You have to stall long enough to get into the bank."

"Do you really believe that you have the right to tell me anything?" asked Harry after nodding to River. "I'm here on official business with the goblins of Gringotts. They will not take kindly to you stalling my time of arrival. They are most adamant that I be there at a certain time. Should I not appear, they may well send a squadron of goblin warriors to look for me. If I were you, I would just move and let me pass. I have more important things to worry about than you at this moment."

"Gringotts has no authority here," stated Dumbledore. "You are in breach of contract with the Weasley Family and you have to atone for your misconduct. That you stole my wand from me means that you will more than likely serve time in Azkaban for the theft. Your attack on my person will get you the Dementor's Kiss. Now either you come quietly, or I will be forced to make you."

"YOU HAD BETTER BACK THE HELL OFF OF ME!" thundered Harry in fury, finally losing his temper. "YOU HAVE NO AUTHORITY HERE TO MAKE ANY DEMANDS OF ME OR ANYONE ELSE. YOU ARE A THIEF. YOU ARE A KIDNAPPER. YOU ARE ALSO A MURDERER. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO MAKE DEMANDS OF ANYONE HERE. You WILL let me enter the bank and you WILL move to the side. As for the wand you claim I stole from you, it was NEVER yours to begin with. It should have been in MY family vaults this entire time. You should NEVER have been in possession of my property to begin with. Ragnok and the Minister stated that you were to return it to me. It isn't my fault that I was forced to take MY possessions out of your care. NOW MOVE!"

"Very well," said Dumbledore. "As you are resisting arrest, I will have the Aurors take you by force then. Kingsley and Dawlish will be taking you into custody. Should you chose to fight we will make sure that you are taken down. Either way makes no difference to me. You should just do what you are told. The lies that you are propagating are nothing more than fantasies. Severus was right about you all along. You are nothing but a bigheaded boy that is as arrogant as your father before you. I should have allowed him to do what he wanted to you all these years. Maybe then, you would be more compliant to those that have more wisdom and authority than you."

"DO NOT quote my words Albus," hissed Severus as he and the group all made to protect Harry. "As stated, you are nothing more than a criminal. I happen to know that if Dawlish or Kingsley comes anywhere near Harry to try to take him into custody, that they will be arrested and sent to Azkaban. Now my suggestion would be to look behind you. There is a furious Head of the DMLE standing there and she is not pleased that two of her Aurors are in your company. You forget that we were all there when Cornelius told you that you were NOT the Supreme Mugwump or Chief Warlock any longer. Therefore, you are just here wasting time and taking out a personal vendetta against Lord Potter - Black."

"Let's also not forget that I KNOW who members of the Order of the Phoenix are," stated Harry through gritted teeth. "It just so happens that the Aurors that are in your organization could very well lose their jobs in the Ministry should their names get out that they are working for a known criminal such as you. It would be in your best interest to just apparate away and leave me the hell alone. I don't have time for the likes of someone like you. I, unlike you, am a law abiding citizen. I, unlike you, am free to come and go as I please. I, unlike you, can make sure that you are sent to the lowest pits of hell in the place we call Club Azkaban. Last but not least, I unlike you know how to dress so that people don't want to gouge out their eyes at the idiocy of the colors and styles. Now MOVE!"

"Now you are threatening a high ranking member of Wizarding Society," said Albus with a gleeful look on his face. "Cornelius doesn't have the power to strip me of my titles. Therefore, I AM still Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump. This is your last warning Potter. Surrender your wand and step forward to be taken into custody. You are going to be arrested today. My patience is running out with you."

"You are lying," said River pointing at Albus. "You have no authority here. I can see it in your mind that if Harry does that, you will try and place him under something called a Compulsion and an Obedience Charm so that he has to do what you tell him to. You can't take anything from him and I can see that you are fixing to take out your wand and fire a curse at him."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Jayne with a gun in his arms, walking up and standing next to River. "We have OUR weapons trained on you. "Zoe, Mal, Inara, and I are all very good with OUR weapons. If you make one false move, you are a dead man. I don't belong to this planet and therefore I don't HAVE to obey your laws."

"We are Lord Potter's protectors and we will use force if you even think about trying something," said Mal pointing his pistol at Albus. "Why don't you do what you were told and leave? I have no problem shooting you. In fact, I think I might enjoy it. You are in our way and I will not hesitate to move you. For your own good, I suggest that you do what YOU were told."

"You have my permission to defend your charge and yourselves," stated Amelia from behind Albus. "The writ from Her Majesty stated that Harry was to be protected at all costs. Aurors, you are to stand down immediately. Failure to do so will see you lose your jobs and you will then be fined heavily for treason. Possible to probable jail time would occur as well. It's in your best interest to move. The law is on the side of Lord Potter."

The Aurors took one look at the fury on the faces of some of the people before they moved to stand out of the way. Amelia Bones had the backing of the Ministry and she was their boss. They all knew that what she said was true. That Lord Potter's group had weapons that were lethal looking pointing at Dumbledore didn't go missed by any of them. As one, the Aurors moved so that they could better protect the civilians. None of them wanted to get involved in the fight between Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore wasn't ready to give up on his prize. He lifted is wand to cast a spell. Before he got the chance to speak the first words of it, he felt a sharp pain in his leg and he heard the bang from the gun. He looked down to see that most of his leg was now mincemeat. He fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.

"The next time, I will place one between your eyes," said River as she pointed Mal's gun at him. "We ALL warned you to leave him alone. You are already dying and you are still insistent that you are the best of the best. You aren't. The sooner you get that knowledge to resound in your mind, the better off you will be. We won't allow you to harm Harry. He is destined to be with my brother and my brother's happiness means everything to me."

"I really wish you would stop taking my gun from me," said Mal as he took back his weapon and kicked Albus' wand away from his reach. "I am more than capable of shooting someone. You didn't have to do it for me. I was about to fire when you decided to step in. I can defend him as well you know. I would also like to remind you that you have your own gun to use. It isn't my fault you prefer to beat someone up with your hands and feet. I know you like my gun better, but come on."

With that, Harry's group entered the bank while laughing. Once the doors were shut behind them, Amelia turned to her Aurors trying not to laugh at the predicament that Albus was in or the exchange between the members of Infinity. That the group all ignored the man and entered the bank talking amongst their group while Albus lay bleeding on the ground was testament that they didn't care one whit about the man one way or the other. Harry's safety meant everything to them. Without magic, they had taken down one of the most powerful wizards in history.

"I already suspect that some of you are in his Order," she said. "My recommendation would be to do your actual job. I want him healed from his gunshot wound and I want him in prison. He is already dying. Ragnok told me that the curse on his arm will kill him in about a year. Make sure you put magic suppressers on him. I want him under guard at all times. Consider this threat your ONLY warning about being part of a vigilante group. The Ministry is more than capable of taking down Lord Voldemort. We don't need anyone going outside the law and taking it into their own hands. Even Dumbledore is NOT above the law."

With that, she turned and followed Harry's group into the bank. When she got there, she could see Ragnok and Griphook talking with Harry in hushed whispers. She quickly joined their group and listened to what was being said in her capacity as Head of the DMLE.

"I know you have to visit the Dark Lord soon," said Ragnok. "We wanted you to know that we found another Horcrux in Hogwarts. We did the same thing with it that we did with the others. It's in a gem in this box. My advice is to give him one and tell him that you will keep the other three safe for now. That way, if something goes wrong, you have someone that can help you. Tell him that you are to be out of his presence by a certain time or someone you have watching over the others will start destroying them one at a time each hour until you arrive."

"We have to leave here soon," said Severus noticing the time. "He doesn't like to be kept waiting. Who are you going to take with you when you see him? He said to bring a small group. The fewer the better would be best. We need to take the strongest of the bunch for better safety."

"I want to bring River, you, and Jayne," said Harry. "I think that the four of us can get in safely and get out just as safe. Mal, I need you to protect this box at all times until I return. It holds the other three gems in it. These are our other bargaining tools. Should anything happen to this box, we will all be in trouble. Don't worry about the gems trying to do any harm to you. Ragnok and Griphook placed spells to prevent the crystals from possessing anyone. Goblins are experts when it comes to magic. I would trust the goblins with my life."

Mal nodded as he put the box in the bag that was on his arm. Simon looked doubtful about River going with Harry, but Severus and he assured the man that she would be fine. Even Jayne assured him that she would be under his watchful eye the entire time. Simon sighed and allowed it. Harry grinned and winked at the man before Severus pulled out his portkey for the four of them to grab. Once they were told how it worked, the four of them disappeared from the bank and landed in Malfoy Manor.

"HE is waiting in the lounge," whispered Narcissa. "Hello Lord Potter. It's good to see you again. I hope that the plans that my cousin arranged are to your satisfaction. You deserve to have a happy life filled with lots of love. Time will tell if I ask to join you or not. It just depends on what my former husband and son do. Sometimes even a mother gets tired of the lies and stupidity."

"Thank you Lady Black," said Harry politely. His jacket had the Crests of all of his houses he was head of on the sleeves. The Potter crest was over his heart. "The sooner we get our meeting done, the sooner I can head back to my new home. He arranged something that is out of this world. Who knows what tomorrow will bring. You may end up getting to join me where I am. If things fall like I think they will, you may need it. As head of YOUR family, I could offer sanctuary for both yourself and Draco."

River and Jayne started laughing at his play on words. Even Severus astonished Narcissa by cracking a smile. Narcissa heard Harry's words and gave a nod of her elegant head. She knew that he didn't make offers without a reason. She was also intelligent enough to figure out that Harry had something up his sleeve. She led them to the lounge where the Dark Lord was sitting with Bellatrix and Lucius.

Bellatrix had a sneer on her face. She was about to make a comment, but at a look from Voldemort and a glare from Harry, she quieted down. Lucius was regarding Harry with a calculating look on his face. He could see that Harry was up to something that would rock the foundation of the Wizarding World. He could also see that it would be feasible to work with the new Head of the Black family. In his mind, there was ways that he could use this to his advantage. Little did he know that Harry had plans all of his own.

"Shall we get down to business then?" asked Harry as he sat in the proffered chair. "I have information that you want as well as a gift. There are things that I want in return for both. I have three other gifts for you being guarded by someone not here. They have been instructed to destroy each one of the gifts every hour on the hour past a certain time should I not make an appearance with my group."

"Let's get down to business then," said Voldemort eyeing the Slytherin crest on Harry's sleeve. "It would seem that you were told that you have the right to wear the crest of my ancestor. I would like to know how it is that you are doing so. As far as I know, I'm the last of the line."

"The goblins did a heritage test," said Harry waving away his words. "I'm also a descendant of Slytherin. The old fool said that I can talk to snake because you gave me some of your powers. The goblins have stated that this is a lie. You can't give someone that gift. You can only inherit it. Therefore as I can speak to serpents, I am a descendant. You may be older, but my line comes from Salazar's OLDEST son. Your line comes from his youngest daughter. Therefore, my status as heir is more than yours. HOWEVER, I did something for you. I left you the Slytherin fortune in an account set up for you in the bank. I only took the artifacts. ALL of them."

Voldemort started at that. If he understood right, then that meant that Harry had the Locket. No one could get to that Locket. It was too well protected. He sat there gazing at Harry for a moment before he withdrew from his thoughts. With a sigh, he gestured for Harry to continue.

Harry pulled out his wand and withdrew a memory. Severus handed him a vial to place it in and then seal it. Once that was done, Harry handed the vial to Voldemort who looked enquiringly at it.

"In your hands is the Prophecy that Lucius and Bellatrix failed to retrieve," said Harry getting a dig on the failure in. "From what the goblins have told me, it's a fake. The only part that is accurate is that I have certain powers that you don't. Before you ask what they are, I will just explain it to you. I don't have some of the items with me for security reasons, but that doesn't mean that I don't have their powers. In my possession, I have the Resurrection Stone, the Elder Wand, and the Cloak of Invisibility. I'm sure you know by now what I'm referring to."

"You have all THREE Deathly Hallows?" asked a stunned Voldemort. "The Stone was in a ring that I took from my great uncle and grandfather. How did you get it?"

"Ah yes," said Harry. "The Cloak I got from my father. The wand and stone I got from Dumbledore. He destroyed your item. However, as my claim to the family line is stronger than yours, I kept the stone even after the ring was destroyed. Now before you get upset over this bit of information, your defenses on the ring did their job. The old fool actually put the ring on. However in his mistake, he forgot that he had already given me my father's cloak."

"If he had held onto the cloak, he would have been the master," said Voldemort through gritted teeth. "However he didn't have all three. He would have been able to get around my defenses on the ring if he had all three. He really is a stupid old man."

"He is dying," said Harry simply pulling a box out of his pocket. "All of this information comes with a price. There are certain things that I want from you in exchange for what I have given to you so freely. However, it's what's in this box and the other three that are elsewhere that you will really want. Therefore, I would think long and hard about whether you want to go against my wishes."

"What is it that you want?" asked Voldemort. "Give me your terms and let me see your, so called, important gift and I will make up my mind from there. As it stands, your wellbeing and that of your party is guaranteed due to what you have already told me. I will decide from there if what you have to offer is worth your asking price."

"My terms are simple," said Harry sliding the box to Voldemort. "I want the three Black sisters and their offspring. Bellatrix is already dismissed from the House of Black due to the wishes of the former Lord of the House. I will annul the marriage of Bellatrix from her husband and withdraw her dowry. I will have my group collect the Tonks family and you will rarely ever see us again. I will want a vow of magic from them that they will not attempt to harm me in anyway. I will also want a vow from you that you will have the rest of your minions leave me and mine alone when I need to come here to shop for needed supplies."

"As intriguing as this parlay is, what is it that I get out of this deal should I agree?" asked Voldemort. "I could care less about the Tonks family. They are of no use to me. However, the other three members ARE of use to me. Why would I want to give them up? I think that a bit more explanation is necessary. Your price is steep at this time."

"What's in that box is something that you will want safe from here on out," stated Harry. "Once I get what I want, then I will send two more of them to you and swear on MY magic to keep the third one safe for YOU. The old fool is dying. There is no one that can stand up to you, EXCEPT ME. As long as I keep my end of the bargain, you can't die. As for the loss of Narcissa, Draco, and Bellatrix, it's simple. LUCIUS sent your diary to Hogwarts where it was destroyed. He is to blame for the loss of something that was VERY valuable to you. What's in that box is the duplicate that came from the Diadem of Ravenclaw. As you are aware, I know everything about them and what they are. You are also very aware of how well the goblins can perform certain magics. They transferred your piece to property that can actually belong to you."

"You sent my possession to Hogwarts when I TOLD YOU to keep is safe?" hissed Voldemort in fury at Lucius who was pale and shaking. "You and I will be having a VERY long conversation about this. Tell me Lord Potter, what are the others from?"

"The locket, the cup, and my scar have all been dealt with," said Harry. "I have three of them hidden at the moment and it's no use in trying to get it out of my mind. The link between us is gone and you can't read my thoughts. Agree to my terms, and you can send someone to pick up two of the last three from where I will tell you they will be placed. The diary was destroyed by me in my second year. You can't fault me for that as I didn't know what it was. The one in the ring was destroyed by Dumbledore. Again, you can't fault me as I had nothing to do with that. Just give me what little I asked for and you stand to gain so much more."

"Do it," said Voldemort looking into the box and seeing his soul shard in the sapphire gem. "I give you the remaining Black family members. All three will give you their vow of magic to assist you wherever you go. They will also make an Unbreakable Vow to never attempt to harm you. I will be their bonder. That will make it official for us. From there, I will also make a vow on my magic that I will not allow you to be harmed so long as you are defending my last piece and you are not causing trouble. You will be allowed to shop where you need to and will be allowed free reign to come to Britain when you wish to visit or such without fear of harm or attack."

"Well," said Harry standing and pulling out the Elder wand. "I, Harry James Potter-Black hereby annul the marriage of Bellatrix Black from Rudolphus Lestrange. All monies and items that were given as part of her dowry will be returned to her henceforth. All property that was given will be compensated for from the Lestrange vaults in gold and the properties will remain in the Lestrange family. I hereby reinstate Bellatrix into the Black Family and restore to her the Black family magics. So it is my will and it shall be done."

From there, Voldemort commanded Bellatrix to grasp Harry's hand. Grudgingly, she did. Once their hands were clasped, Voldemort did the Unbreakable Vow that she would never seek to end Harry's life. Once the vow was done, Harry instructed her to stand with Jayne. With a frown, she did as told. It wasn't long before Narcissa and Draco were brought forth into the fold. Voldemort bonded them to Harry like he did with Bellatrix. When that was all said and done, he gave his vow.

"I, Thomas Morvolo Riddle, hereby swear upon my magic that Harry Potter-Black will have safe entry with his group to these lands without fear of attack or harm," intoned Voldemort. "Should Harry Potter-Black break his word, then the magic will rescind this pact and he will forfeit his safety. He is to keep my item safe at all costs or lose the privilege bestowed to him by me."

"I, Harry James Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Evens -Peverell, hereby swear on my magic to keep the soul shard of Thomas Morvolo Riddle safe at all times," Harry intoned. "Should I fail in that quest, I risk losing all privileges bestowed upon me by said person. The item in question will be safe within my residence at all times and under the strongest wards I can cast upon it."

When the vows were given, Harry looked over at Voldemort once more. With a sigh, he sat down and rubbed his head in fatigue. Voldemort wasn't much better with the amount of old magics that he cast as well.

"I have one favor to ask of you if you will," he stated to the older man. "Due to me leaving the area, I won't be able to care for Hogwarts or her inhabitants. I would like for it to stay a premier school. I just need it to not turn into another Durmstrang. I would like for the curriculum to be cleaned up a bit, but I don't want it to turn into a school for the Dark Arts. I care about the school as much as you do. Also I would like for you to release Severus from your services. I need him more than you do."

"I will release Severus into your service," remarked Voldemort after a few moments of thought. "Regarding the school, I think you are right in that it needs to be cleaned up a bit. I can't promise that I won't make changes, but I can promise that anyone with magic will be allowed to attend the school without fear of persecution due to blood status. I'll even make it mandatory that all magical children MUST attend the school. That way, what happened to you and I will not happen to other children. Now, I have other things I wish to do today and you have more people to take with you. I shall have the personal elves of Narcissa and Draco tend to their belongings and meet you back at the bank. Where shall I pick up my property?"

"Ask to speak to Griphook at Gringotts." Harry answered quickly. "He will keep them safe for you until you get there to collect them. Thank you for speaking with me today. I may take a few more people with me, but I don't think you will have to worry about who they are. They will be those that are opposed to you anyway. Where we are going, they will not be a threat to anyone. As it stands, I agree with you. I do have to get home. We still have a few things to buy and then we will be leaving. It will probably be a six months to a year or so before we return. Thank you for your cooperation."

With that, Harry and his party left Malfoy Manor and appeared back at the bank. He told the goblins and Amelia what was going on, and they quickly went into action. The magic had already alerted the goblins to the financial situation, and they were already taking care of business.

"Amelia, I think that you should come with me where we are going," Harry told her. "Once you speak to Dora, Andy, and Ted, I think you should come too. The sooner we get off this planet, the safer everyone will be. My other people should be arriving soon. Make sure you bring your house elves with you. We will need them. Dobby can take them to get their uniforms made. We want them to be comfortable."

"That sounds like a good plan," remarked Amelia agreeing instantly. "Give me about five hours to take care of all business. From there, we can get out of here. I'll follow you. I'll speak to Augusta and get her to come with us. That will give Neville his grandmother. I don't want innocent people getting hurt, but at the same time, people need to stand up for themselves and not worry about others doing it for them."

With that being said, everyone went about their business. It wasn't long before Narcissa, Draco, and Bellatrix appeared in the lobby with their personal elves. The goblins went about their usual efficiency and made sure that everything that belonged to the three was ready to go. Augusta appeared a few moments later with her elves and her belongings. Each person sat there and waited. Small talk was made between the people, but for the most part, they just sat there contemplating what was going to happen next. It wasn't long before Amelia appeared with her house elves. Not long after that, the Tonks family arrived with their belongings.

"What's going to happen is that each member of this newly formed family will be given their own suite of rooms," said Harry. "I already took the liberty of having Madam Malkin make some comfortable clothing for everyone. It's being put on Serenity as we speak. Each person will have their own vault upon Infinity. All I ask is that your house elves assist my elves with the work. Remus sent over two more from my castle and they are now waiting for us on Serenity. We will only be coming back to this area about once a year. The more we stay away from this area, the better our lives will be. Needed objects can be gotten at any place we may visit."

With that, Mal and Jayne led the group of people through the street and they then led them onto Serenity. Harry was waiting for the yells to start and he wasn't disappointed. With a sigh, he grinned at River and Mal. Both grinned back as they waited with Harry for the trouble to start.

"Are you telling me that I will live on this filthy thing?" asked Draco in disgust. "I refuse to live in a place like this. I want a Manor that was as good as the one my father owns. You had better live up to your end of the bargain Potter or there will be hell to pay with the Dark Lord."

"For your information MALFOY, this isn't where we will be living," Harry hissed while Mal and River looked upset. "This is a transport ship. As for what will happen from here on out, I would suggest you clip that sharp tongue of yours or I will do it for you. I'm the head of your family now and you will live where I tell you. You are only here due to the respect that I have for your mother. If you want, I can always dismiss you from the Black family. If that should happen; you will have no family, no money, and nowhere to live. I doubt very seriously that your father will live past this night. You are now a Black and you will live up to that name or else. You are not going to be the pampered Prince here. You will work just like everyone else. If it's good enough for me to cook and wash dishes, then it is damn well good enough for you. So, I suggest that you come down off of your high horse and ride with the rest of us, BEFORE, you hit your head on something hanging up high."

"I will add to what Harry just said," hissed Severus in annoyance. "You will show respect to everyone on this ship or I will beat some sense into that thick head of yours. I have tolerated it all during your time at Hogwarts, but out here, Harry is boss. Now kindly shut your mouth and go sit in the Mess Hall until we get to Infinity."

"Oh lighten up Draco," said Harry at the shock on the blonde's face. "Infinity is about three times the size of Malfoy Manor. There is a suite of rooms that we will give you. I'll probably place you next to Severus as you like to brew potions as well. Life will be better for you. It will have more adventures and you won't have to worry about things like annoying students and classes. You will learn as you want and when you want. The library has more books in it than you can possibly imagine. Also, the beauty and serenity from space will blow your mind."

"We are going to be living in outer space?" asked Bellatrix in awe, breaking her silence for the first time. "My cousin bought you a spaceship? I like the thought of being able to live in some kind of solitude. Are we going to visit other planets?"

"We will and much more," assured Mal as he called for Wash to take off. "I promise that you will get to see some of the most beautiful spots in the galaxy. Unfortunately, there will be those spots that aren't too much to look at. Some of your skills will come into play. Harry told me that you are very deadly with your wand. That will help us when we have to battle Reavers and such. Even the alliance won't want to mess with us."

"This sounds like it will be fun," she returned before she joined her nephew in the Mess Hall. Harry grinned at her exuberance. He didn't know she had it in her to enjoy herself unless she was torturing someone. It was apparent that she liked the idea of being her own person for once. Harry still wasn't too sure about Draco though. Time would tell if the blond would work with or against the rest of the group.

Harry spoke well into the evening with Augusta and Neville about why he wanted Bellatrix on the ship and about the Unbreakable Vows that she was bound by. Once they understood that Bella was to be a guard and bound by magic to not harm them, they relaxed and promised to give the woman a chance. In return, Harry promised to have her checked out by Severus and Simon to see if there were any influences in her system.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – This is a good place to stop. I will explain why I did what I did in the next chapter. I hope you like it.


	5. Explanations and Stories

DISCLAIMER – I do NOT own Harry Potter. I also do NOT own the FireFly series. All I own is the plot.

DISCLAIMER – If you do NOT like m/m pairings, then you should NOT read my stories. I DON'T go into detail, but I still make innuendos about the relationship and I don't hesitate to show that the characters love each other. HP/ ST, RT/ FW, GW/LL, IS/MR, SS/KF, JC/BL

DISCLAIMER – The characters are going to be OOC. This is because I like to portray the characters as I see fit. This is the reason that many of us write fan fiction. If you don't like the way I portray the characters, then go and write your own story and see how hard it is to please everyone.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – This story is dedicated to my mom and dad who have supported me in everything that I wish to do in life. This story is also dedicated to Sean Maher who inspired me to write this story.

**Chapter 5 – Explanations and Stories**

Once the crew made it to Infinity, Harry and company escorted the others around so that they could get their quarters set up. He asked each of them to meet him in the Mess Hall on level Eleven West once they got familiar with their surroundings.

"The elves will take you to where you can set up your rooms and such," he explained to them. "The ship has two wings as it were for now. There is an east and west side on each level. Amelia, I'll have the elves place you in the same section as Susan. Draco, you will be with Severus in his section. I think it would be better for you that way. Narcissa and Bella, I'll have the elves set you up on level Ten East. Being sisters, you can help one another should it be needed. Andromeda, you and your family will be on level seventeen East. The Abbot family will live on Six West as that is where they chose to be. Madam Longbottom, I think you would do well to be with Neville on Fourteen West."

"Everyone can go and get to know their area and meet us back in the Mess Hall in one hour," said Mal standing next to Harry. "This will let you all get used to the ship a little more. We can go over some of the other things that you might want to know once we all meet back here. I know this is strange to you all, but I promise that you will get used to all of this soon enough. In the week that Harry and company have been here, he has started to feel more at home here and with each passing day, he relaxes more."

The others nodded as certain members of Harry's party went to the newer members to show them where they were going to be staying. Simon and Harry personally escorted Narcissa and Bellatrix to their rooms. The quartet was softly chatting with one another while they did so.

"I know that this is all strange to you all," said Harry. "I promise to explain why I did what I did and why I wanted you all here. Please understand that everything that I do, I make sure I have a good reason for doing so. Even though we will be living on this ship, everyone will be as comfortable as I can make them. If I could save more people I would, but at the same time, I don't want to alienate people from their home world. Your quarters will be set up to your tastes. I have the elves on alert. In the cargo holds, I have loads of things that I stripped from each and every house that I owned. Trust me when I say there were lots of them. There are many wonderful things in there that you have permission to use to decorate your living areas however you wish. As you can tell we have already begun decorating the halls and such of the ship with all of my paintings. We even have Walburga here somewhere. The Black family tree is on level Four East."

Later, the groups all made their way back to the Mess Hall. Harry had created a list of where everything was and had it posted in each set of rooms for everyone. It was a quick flick of his wand to get that job done. Once everyone was seated, Harry looked around before he began.

"I think it's time that we offer some explanations about how we are going to do things and why we have already done some of the things that we have," he stated simply. "I will begin by explaining why I wanted the Black sisters with me. As some of you know, I have impeccable bloodlines running through my veins. I inherited the seer gift from Helga Hufflepuff. While my gift of sight isn't as strong as Luna's, I can still see the outcomes of things to a certain degree."

"That freak is a seer?" asked Draco in shock. "No wonder people avoid her. She behaves like she is insane due to all of the voices in her head. Let's not forget that she talks about her imaginary creatures all the time. She never does anything but babble about stupid things. I don't like her and I don't want to like her. She really is a loon. You are to make sure that she stays away from me at all times. As your better, I demand that you make it so."

Harry glared over at the blond as Severus reached over and slapped him in the mouth. Draco was floored by the action and went to make a disparaging remark about it. The one person that Harry never thought would defend him or Luna was the one that had enough and let loose with a threat. Bellatrix decided enough was enough.

"I have heard nothing but ugliness coming from your mouth since you stepped foot on this ship," she hissed pulling out her wand. "If you open your mouth once more, I will make you sorry that you were ever born. You have already been told that you are not in control here. From what I have seen of her, she is a nice person that doesn't deserve someone like you making fun of her. Now you will start showing the respect that I know your mother taught you, or I will have you over my knee and give you a sound beating. We are sworn to work with Lord Potter and I will not tell you again about going against his wishes."

"YOU do NOT make demands on this ship," stated Mal next equally furious while Inara carded her fingers through Luna's hair in a soothing manner. "This ship and everything on it belongs to Lord Potter. I'm in charge of how things run with regards to flying and getting us from place to place, he is in ultimate charge of everything else including the people living on HIS ship. From what I can see, you should be lucky enough to even be here. From what I'm to understand, you are nothing but an arrogant asshole and you will shut up when you are in my presence. I have no problem shutting you up. You WILL leave Luna alone. She is a sweet girl and SHE deserves respect as do the rest of us. Make one more demand of anyone, and it will be the last thing that you do. YOU ARE NOTHING HERE! Do I make myself clear to you princess?"

Draco was so shocked by this that he snapped his mouth closed. The insult from Mal ruffled his feathers, but he wasn't stupid enough to challenge many that were more powerful than he was. It might have had something to do with the fact that his mother and other aunt were also looking furious with him. Then again, it might have something to do with the wands that were pointing at him as well. Even River and Jayne were looking like they wanted to hurt him.

"As I was saying before I got rudely interrupted," said an aggravated Harry pushing down Bella's wand gently with his hand. "I saw that if I could get the Black women with me then we would make a VERY great fighting team. There is much that we can learn from them. I have no problems learning what Bella knows and then some. She may have done horrible deeds in her past, but no one can state that she isn't an expert dueler. There are some things that the crew of Serenity needs to tell us. However, I will state what I saw first and how it pertains to OUR group. I knew that some of the crew didn't have a significant other to join them. I watched the nine people that you all see beside me and was wondering if I could pair the single ones up with someone that could match them in temperament as well as skill. When I saw the way that Jayne acted and reacted, I could think of no one from the light faction that would match him."

People like Severus could see where Harry was going with this. Draco was still pouting and glaring at people. Mostly he was ignored, though a few were sending threating glares right back that promised retribution. When River raised a fist in his direction and Severus raised his own hand to hit him, he quickly looked down and started to behave. What surprised everyone was the intense way that Harry was staring at Bellatrix. She looked at him with confusion on her face.

"YOU OWE ME AND OTHERS," he hissed at her shocking everyone at his tone. "You took Sirius away from me and left me to the machinations of Dumbledore without a guardian to help defend me. I could have easily asked for your death. I didn't because if there is one person that could match Jayne in strength and ferocity, it would be you. You don't have to fall in love with him, but the two of you will make a perfect defensive and offensive fighting force. Due to me wanting to be protected from certain people, I asked for your life rather than your death. Even you would know that he would have granted it to me had I asked for it."

She nodded. Now that she knew Harry had a Horcrux that belonged to the Dark Lord, she knew the he could have asked for anything and her former master would have given it to him willingly. That Harry left earth and didn't oppose her former master didn't go unnoticed by people either. Harry was powerful enough to destroy him, but he chose to leave instead.

"Why did you want Andromeda, Narcissa, and their families?" asked Augusta. "For that matter, why did you ask for the Bones, Abbot, and Longbottom families as well? There are just as many good light families that would have loved for you to save them and bring them here. While I'm grateful that you did this for us, why didn't you take more? This ship can house many people on it."

"I may have made a vow to not interfere with Voldemort's plans, but there are others who will want to stop him from taking over the British Isles," answered Harry honestly. "If I took all of the fighters away, that would be the same as me telling him that he could have them. To be honest, I wanted the Tonks family as they are good people. I knew that Andromeda, Narcissa, and Bellatrix could work out their differences and bring the family back together. You have three sisters with completely different personalities and viewpoints. My goal was to unite the Black family together again as a whole unit. As far as Draco and his mouth problem, I'm sure that before long he will learn that family is what is important. He and I ARE related even if he doesn't want to admit it. My grandmother was a Black. Therefore, I'm just as much a Black as he is."

"I will work on him about his mouth," hissed Narcissa angrily. "He WILL learn to mind his manners or he will have trouble sitting for a VERY long time. As for why you took us here, I, for one, am grateful. You have kept both me and my son out of the war. Even if Draco were part of the Dark Lord's forces, he still stood a chance of being killed by Dumbledore and his misfits. Even the Dark Lord isn't always merciful with his minions. Many a time, I saw Lucius walking with trouble due to the curses used on him. I have no doubt that he will be lucky to live for his role in the destruction of the Dark Lord's personal property."

"As much as I hate to say this," stated Harry with a sigh. "If Draco doesn't learn to curb his tongue and speak respectfully to people, I will be forced to kick him out of the family and have Mal and company set him on a planet without a wand. I am NOT going to tolerate someone trying to undermine my station in life. I will NOT tolerate someone belittling people just because he is selfish. I know that Severus will work with him as best he can, but I will not hesitate to lock him permanently in his quarters. Narcissa, I need you and Andy to start training me in how to be an effective Head of House. I hardly know anything about my station and could use the help."

When he was done, he sat back and observed Draco for a few moments. The blonde sat there with a furious expression on his face, but he seemed to be learning quickly that no one was going to tolerate his mouth. Severus sat there with a glare on his face daring him to open his mouth. When Draco finally settled down, Harry turned to Mal and waited while the group of Serenity decided what they were going to tell Harry and his group.

"First I would like to point out that this ship is a large one," he explained. "It isn't as large as I first thought it was, but it's larger than most in OUR solar systems. It seems like there is more to this ship on the outside than there really is. I know Harry said that he and Severus didn't find any hidden wings or rooms, but we haven't been here that long. We may still find them yet. It looks from the outside like there are two more wings. Maybe you need a passcode to find and access the hidden opening or something. We will all be comfortable on this ship none the less. There are twenty five floors and we can each chose a level if we wanted to. The rooms are huge and therefore the wings are wide. This ship will do wonders if we come across other people that we need to rescue. Even then, we can use some of the wings as passenger quarters. While we don't need money now, there is no reason why we can't earn some by transporting passengers from one place to another."

"We were part of a war in our solar system when we were slightly younger," said Zoe when Mal was done. "The alliance believes that they have the right to tell anyone and everyone how they are to run their lives a lot like your Dark Lord and that Dumbledore person. The rebels stand up to them much like Harry does. While the war is over and the Alliance won, there are lots of planets and moons in our system that doesn't fall under their jurisdiction. They don't like that and are constantly after them to join the Alliance. We have been working with some of the leaders to keep them free."

"Simon and River only joined us about two years ago," explained Mal pointing to each of them in turn. "They were running from the Alliance due to something they did to River. They used her to create a perfect weapon. This sounds an awful lot like what Dumbledore did to Harry. The similarities between us and you are many. Simon found out about a year ago that they had been cutting into her brain. It made her unstable for a while until he was able to help calm her mind and heal some of the damage. They are still fugitives of the Alliance. To us, they are part of our crew and we have no desire to change that any time soon. River was able to help us on more than one occasion. We will fight to the last breath to save her and she does the same for us. She has been adopted as our little sister by us and to us family is everything."

"We discovered that the Alliance is the reason that the Reavers exist," Inara said next. "The planet Miranda was used to do testing and other things and one of the tests went VERY wrong. The toxins and gases from the tests changed people with certain genetics in their bodies into something very dangerous. Reavers are beings that used to be normal humans. Due to the tests and such that failed, they turned into cannibals. They eat other people to stay alive or they change them into creatures much like themselves. I believe that the lycanthropy illness is quite similar in that aspect. We discovered that River can do some amazing things. We almost lost Wash on that run. River stepped in and wiped out all of the attackers. From there, we fled to your solar system to avoid trouble as the Alliance and the Reavers went to war."

"While that was going on, there was a bounty hunter after her and Simon," said Shepherd picking up the tale. "We were concerned that they could and would kill them both. It was their orders to do whatever it took to get them back. Even dead, they would have done more experiments on River. Simon would have been killed outright due to taking her from them in the first place. Mal and the others wouldn't allow that to happen. Of course, it is against my religious beliefs to allow it either and I did things that I'm not proud of, but I did them to save an innocent young woman and would do them again if I have to. I have no doubt that there will still be bounty hunters after them for a long time."

"We aren't going to lie," said Mal with a sigh. "We are known around some of the planets and moons as thieves and smugglers. Our goal was to survive. That is the goal of many that come from the free planets. We did what we could and had to. We have enemies out there and sometimes, they find us on occasion. We are trying to clean up our lives, but sometimes a reputation can ruin you before you even get your foot in the door. We are hoping that for now, we can stay in YOUR solar system while the hunt dies down. We may have to fight from time to time to save the ship, but we will be by your side through it all and will show you the same protection that we show each other."

"I can tell you right here and now that we will assist you in cleaning up your image," stated Harry through gritted teeth. "NO ONE will be able to get to Simon or River so long as I am alive. You have MY word on that. When we get to one of the moons and such that you know, I want to outfit this ship with a weapons system and maybe a few more wings. Adding a north and south wing should we not have them already probably would go a long way in case we DO have to go back to earth to rescue more people. Money is no object as we can transfigure what we have into something that looks like the normal currency of the said planet. We can even transfigure rocks to look like coins if we have to."

"Harry and Simon are to be a couple," said River. "I can see it that they will be together."

"I thought we talked about your outbursts," said a red in the face Simon. "If Harry and I are to be a couple, I would like for us to take our time and do it correctly. Just because we both are into the same sex doesn't mean we are compatible with one another. Therefore, I'm going to ask you once more to stop pushing and let nature take its course. There is no reason to embarrass me or Harry in this manner."

River was undeterred by Simon's plea. She looked at Narcissa and Andromeda and winked. Both women hid their smiles behind their hands and tried to not let Harry or Simon see them. Even Bellatrix was looking on in amusement and had no qualms about letting everyone see that she was amused. Of course, while just about everyone had no trouble with this Draco had to open his mouth once more and make his presence known to everyone.

"So the famous Harry Potter is nothing more than a faggot," stated Draco with glee. "Oh this is rich. I wonder what some of the people on our planet would say if they knew the disgusting habits of the Gryffindor Golden Boy. He would be a pariah to those same people. I would love nothing better than to send word back to earth and let them know. I would love to drag your name through the mud."

Jayne reached over and punched Draco in the mouth. The blond boy collapsed to the floor unconscious. Simon and Severus both sighed before they removed him from the room. Neither was gentle with his removal either. Each grabbed a foot and dragged him to the infirmary so that Simon could see what kind of damage was done to his face.

"He will NOT say things like that in front of me ever again," stated Jayne as Harry left to follow them. "I don't know Harry that well, but I do know Simon. There isn't a nicer guy around than him. It shouldn't matter what your sexual preference is. Just because one person doesn't like it doesn't mean he can disrespect people. I will not tolerate it. From what I have seen of Harry so far, he is one of the nicest people you could ever want to meet."

"I can't believe he said that to begin with," hissed Narcissa in anger. "In OUR world, same sex pairings often occur. They are just as treasured as a male and female pairing. We are very tolerable about couples of the same sex. When he comes around, I will be having a heated discussion with him about his bad attitude. He has lived too long with Lucius and can't seem to be able to control his mouth. In our world, Harry is the highest ranking member of our society. He has more prestige than any ten witches or wizards combined. He is also the Lord of Draco's family. I will not have him disrespecting people. How the magic isn't taking effect and punishing him, I don't know. It must have something to do with Harry being able to ignore most of his taunts. However, I think something does need to be done about him."

"I too will be having words with him," hissed Bellatrix in fury. "I warned him about his mouth and he went against MY wishes. Until recently, I have had my problems with Lord Potter. We are under MAGICAL ORDERS to work with and defend Lord Potter. I have no doubt that once we get to know him better that he will prove to be an able leader. The Potter name goes back long before ours and I'm disgusted at what my nephew keeps on doing. We may have to go back to the Dark Lord and let him teach Draco a lesson. Either that, or Harry needs to lose his patience and beat some respect into the little bastard."

"That rotten ferret needs to keep his mouth shut about Simon and Harry or I will beat him like a beggar in the streets," hissed River in anger. "How dare he say things like that? It isn't like he doesn't act flamboyant and prissy. He better hope that Severus and his mother teach him a lesson. I have no problems doing it for him. This is supposed to be a team effort and that little bastard will get my foot in his teeth if he doesn't quit."

"I can tell you that she will carry out that threat," said Kaylee quietly. "She will keep him in the infirmary more often than not if you can't figure out a way to make him just shut up. I don't know him at all and already I can tell you that I don't like him. He is a snob and he needs to be knocked down off his pedestal. River is just the person to do it to. I have watched her take on fifteen people that are twice as big as Jayne and she won without breaking a sweat. She will end up killing him if he doesn't quit. She if fiercely protective of Simon and it has grown to cover Harry as well."

"We will do what we can to make the little shit behave," assured Narcissa patting River gently on the arm before standing to go check on her son. "If we can't, then you have my permission to do so River. Either way, he will learn. Mal, we might have to take him back to earth for a visit to the Dark Lord. He is at risk of losing his life already by defying the Lord of his house. By verbally attacking Lord Potter, he is at minimal asking for his magic to be removed due to the Vows he took. Worst case scenario, he will die due to the magic taking revenge on him. I just don't know what to do about him anymore."

"I tell you what," said Jayne. "Let Bellatrix and I work with him for about a week. If we can't break him, we can have Harry and Mal take him back to Earth and let the Dark Lord deal with him. We can see about trying to curb his tongue. We DO need to learn to work together so that our new and improved family can make a name for ourselves and we can prosper."

"I think that Severus or Harry will need to order the removal of his wand from him for a while," said Narcissa as Kaylee led her and Bella out of the Mess Hall and towards the Infirmary. "From there I think some physical labor ought to help with his mouth problem. We can have one of the house elves make him scrub the kitchen and Mess Hall each night by hand. That way, he knows that we are watching."

"Dobby will do it," said the elf popping in to walk with her. "Dobby is the head elf here and he is bonded to Master Harry. Young Malfoy will be watched by Winky. She says that she will hit him with her spatula every time he acts up while he is being punished. She and Kreacher are also bonded to Master Harry. They are not pleased with what young Malfoy is saying about Master Harry or his Simon."

"Speaking of Harry and Simon," whispered Kaylee while Narcissa took the hand of Dobby. "We are trying to arrange for them to have a proper date. So far, both are too embarrassed around each other to do anything but smile and blush. It's obvious to all of us that they like each other. Even with River prompting them to move forward by blurting things out, they are hesitant. Both are good people and we want them to be happy."

"Then I guess it's time that we women get involved and push them in the right direction," said Bella to the astonishment of those that knew her. "I may be a warrior, but I did love my husband and the Dark Lord. We just have to set the right mood for them and get them together without them knowing about it. From there, we can ensure that they have what they need to be a couple without them feeling embarrassed about it."

"I saw on the list that there is an area where there is nature growing on one of the decks," mentioned Narcissa as they neared their destination. "We can always set them up on a date there with a picnic or something. That way, they can be together and not have to worry about outside influences. I have no doubt that Dobby would help as he did similar things for me and Lucius from time to time."

"Of course Dobby would," said elf proclaimed. "Master Harry deserves to be happy. His Simon will make him very happy. Dobby will talk with the other elves and we will help you get something set up. Mistress River will have to tell us Master Simon's favorite foods and stuff. From there, we will be happy to help Mistress Bella and Mistress Cissy in their quest."

By this time, they reached the Infirmary. Draco was lying on the bed and Simon was x-raying his jaw. He was showing Harry and Severus what had happened to Draco's jaw.

"While nothing is broken, Jayne's punch did crack his jawbone," said Simon showing them the thin crack. "If you have some way of fixing it, he won't be in so much pain. If we do it my way, he will be sore and unable to use his jaw for close to a week."

"Then let's do it your way," said Narcissa from the doorway. "This will be part of his punishment for going against the Head of his family. We also want his wand taken from him for now. He will get it back once he learns how to behave himself. Furthermore, when you wake him, tell him he is grounded to his rooms for the next two weeks. He is only allowed in the library, his rooms, or at meals. He will also be responsible for cleaning the kitchen and Mess Hall by hand every day for the next two weeks. This is the punishment that I want him to have from ME. I'm sure that others will want their pound of flesh as well."

"Severus, make it so when he wakes," requested Harry. "He will listen to you better than anyone else. As he already has a punishment, I won't ask for anything more. However, I know you like to make people work in the labs for a punishment. Make sure you get in some time for me as well. I know that Bella and Jayne want to work with him, so I'll leave them to it. Maybe some corporal punishment is called for."

"What's that?" asked Bellatrix. "If you tell me what it is, we can incorporate that into our punishment for him. I have no problems doing that for you. We are bound by magic to help you and he is lucky that the magic hasn't taken effect on him yet."

"Basically, it's like he is in a muggle boot camp," explained Harry. "Every time he says a certain word or phrase that is offensive, he has to do exercise. Some of them can include push-ups, sit ups, chin ups, running laps, and so forth. Make sure he does enough of the repetitive stuff that he knows that he is being punished. For a while at least, he will be too sore to trouble anyone further."

"That's a great idea," said Bella. "Thanks for that. We will definitely use it. We were just discussing that maybe you need to lose it with him and show him that YOU are the boss. I know that it normally isn't in your nature, but you might have to in order to make him understand that he can't behave this way."

Harry nodded as he watched the two men bring Draco out of his slumber. With a sigh and a glare at the young blond, Harry walked out of the Infirmary and headed to his rooms for the night. He smiled as he saw Simon headed to his own rooms a few minutes later.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I'm going to stop here. I will be bringing in more characters in future chapters for a bit and then I'll move to some of the other planets from the FireFly series. I wanted to let you know that Wash died in the movie, but I decided to save him. Also, I have plans for Bella and her character will be given more details later. It's the trust in Harry that has the others accepting that she is there.


	6. Taming the Dragon

DISCLAIMER – I do NOT own Harry Potter. I also do NOT own the FireFly series. All I own is the plot.

DISCLAIMER – If you do NOT like m/m pairings, then you should NOT read my stories. I DON'T go into detail, but I still make innuendos about the relationship and I don't hesitate to show that the characters love each other. HP/ ST, RT/ FW, GW/LL, IS/MR, SS/KF, JC/BL

DISCLAIMER – The characters are going to be OOC. This is because I like to portray the characters as I see fit. This is the reason that many of us write fan fiction. If you don't like the way I portray the characters, then go and write your own story and see how hard it is to please everyone.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – This story is dedicated to my mom and dad who have supported me in everything that I wish to do in life. This story is also dedicated to Sean Maher who inspired me to write this story.

NOTE – Sorry for the delay, but I moved halfway across the country. I won't be able to post again for a couple of weeks. Thanks for understanding.

**Chapter 6 – Taming the Dragon**

The following days saw Draco grumbling about the Mess Hall and kitchen while a furious Winky was standing behind him with a spatula. Every time that he has his chores to do, she was placed in charge of him to keep him in line. It was on the third day of his duties that Draco finally snapped. It was unfortunate for him that Bellatrix and Harry were standing there when he did. They were coming to the Mess Hall for a snack when they heard the commotion. Dobby was also aware of what was going on and was standing by the button to let everyone on ship hear what was going on.

"I have had about enough of you elf," hissed Draco pointing a warning finger at her. "You are to punish yourself right now. I am tired of you constantly yelling at me and hitting me. You will do what I tell you to do or I will kill you. Either way, your torment of me will end today. There will be no one to save you while I choke you to death. You have gone too far. I'm a pureblood wizard and your superior and you will do the work I'm being made to do AFTER you give yourself a severe punishment for the damage you have inflicted upon me. By my power and status, I call forth the magic."

Draco waited for the magic to start taking effect. He tried it again a second time when it didn't work for whatever reason. He started to get totally frustrated and tried to gather his wandless magic about him to cause pain to the little elf that was making sure he was mud on the floor to everyone. During his frustration, he started to edge forward in a threatening manner towards Winky.

Bella went to interfere, but Harry held her back and placed a finger to his lips to ask for silence as they watched the scene play out before them. Winky wasn't cowered by Draco's words or actions in the least little bit. She hit him again with her spatula across the face so hard that Draco slammed into the cabinet letting him know that his demands of the magic meant nothing to her. He got up to go after her, but she hit him a second time sending him right back to his prone spot on the floor.

"YOU ARE NOTHING!" hissed the elf in fury right back at him, lifting her spatula and hitting him just to prove a point that he wasn't in control and she was. "YOU ARE SCUM AND I DON'T WANT YOU HERE ANYMORE. I WILL TELL MASTER HARRY WHAT YOU ARE SAYING AND HE WILL MAKE YOU SORRY. YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN AN IRRITATION TO THE MASTERS AND MISTRESSES THAT LIVE HERE. I AM LOVED BY HARRY POTTER AND AM A PART OF HIS FAMILY AND I WILL STILL BE HERE AFTER YOU ARE PUNISHED AGAIN. YOUR POWER MEANS NOTHING TO ME AS MASTER HARRY IS LORD OF YOU."

Draco swung at the elf and hit her square in the face with the item in his hand. It caught her off guard as she wasn't expecting him to move again. Simon and River had just entered the Mess Hall from the other door when he struck and raced to the scene. Both had different expressions on their faces as they raced to the side of the little elf they came to love in the short time they knew her. Bella and Harry were right there with them racing from their end. Winky was bleeding from the hit while Simon was leaning over her trying to stanch the flow. He reached into his bag he always carried with him on his arm and pulled out bandages to try and stop the bleeding long enough to see what was wrong. River decided that Draco needed another lesson in humility and she pulled him out of the kitchen by his hair. He screamed in pain the entire time she was dragging him to a larger room.

Once she had him out of the smaller room, she went into full attack mode. By the time she was done with him ten minutes later, Draco was unconscious and had the impressions of fists and feet all over his body as the bruises were starting to form where she punched and kicked him. He was also missing a few tufts of hair as well as multiple teeth from his mouth. She was about to hit him some more when others came into the room to help deal with the situation. They didn't want River to murder him. Many wanted to do damage themselves, but their first goal was to help Winky and try to calm River down.

The others of the ship could hear the commotion over the loud speaker as Dobby pressed the button causing the alarm to sound. They could hear River screaming at Draco about his actions. They could also hear her fists and feet impacting with his flesh. The witches and wizards all stopped what they were doing and quickly apparated to the Mess Hall. They were in time to stop the other elves from assisting River in harming Draco further. Luna raced to River's side and with soothing words convinced the other girl that the others would handle Draco and deal a harsher punishment to him for what he did. The Serenity crew raced to the Mess Hall to help Harry control the situation as fast as they could. Not having magic, it took them a bit longer, but eventually, they arrived.

Harry and Simon raced out of the kitchen with an unconscious Winky. She was losing blood and they wanted to get her fixed. Apparently, when Draco attacked her, he had a sharp weapon in his hands that caused more damage than they originally thought. Severus raced after them to assist with the elf. They flew past the group which was already dealing with calming the elves and venting their anger out on Draco.

Narcissa revived Draco and with a flick of her wand, she had him pinned to the wall of the room. From there, she lifted her hand and slapped him squarely across the face. Meanwhile, Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Augusta were all there screaming at him for his atrocity. Draco was half out of it due to the damage that he suffered at the hands of River. It was then that he had a horrified expression pass across his face. He knew right off what was going on and his horror was known by all that was standing there watching. Even those that didn't have magic could see that something serious was taking effect.

"I believe I know what that is causing," explained Amelia to the muggles as the magicals backed off at his look. "If I'm not mistaken, young Mr. Malfoy is losing his magic due to the attack on the elf of Lord Potter. He won't be able to preach about being a pureblood wizard anymore. Now that he has no magic, he will be weaker than anyone on the ship as he has never done anything strenuous a day in his life. His parents are wealthy. Draco has had servants his whole life to do everything for him, so he doesn't have the physical stamina to be of much use to anyone. I would imagine that this is just the start of all of the punishments that he will get. I have no doubt that some of you will want your pound of flesh on the asshole. I ask that you allow Harry to deal with him. He is the one that the travesty is against. Harry will make him regret even being alive. Winky, Dobby, and Kreacher are part of Harry's family. This little shit has made a HUGE mistake."

"I have warned you about your mouth," hissed Bellatrix glaring right into Draco's face. "I have warned you that you were magically bound to serve the Head of our family. Harry has been EXTREMELY kind to us despite our past, and this is how you repay him. Jayne and I have been working with you for over a week now and you still haven't learned your lesson. You continue to belittle others because you feel that because you were born into an early life of wealth that you are better than everyone else. I'm here to tell you that you aren't anything. You are nothing more than a boil on the butt of society. You better pray that Winky lives. If she doesn't, I may just kill you myself and be done with you once and for all. I don't appreciate you harming an elf of MY Head of House."

"Speaking of Head of House," stated a severely pissed off Harry entering the room. "I, Harry James Potter Gryffindor Slytherin Hufflepuff Black, hereby dismiss Draco Lucius Malfoy from the Black family. I also hereby ban him from my ship. As we are still in orbit around our home planet, you will be brought back to earth and returned to the Dark Lord. We are tired of you thinking you are better than everyone else. Jayne, please escort him to the brig. I don't want him to even have the comforts of his bedroom. Make sure that anything of comfort is denied him. His food is to be of the utmost minimal. He is not allowed out of that cell until we bring him back to the Dark Lord for his travesty. Have his belongings packed and ready. Make sure that he doesn't have anything that belongs to me in his rooms. I won't be so thrilled if something important of mine should come up missing. Bella, I want his memory of my sexual orientation stripped from his mind. He will no longer cause trouble for our family."

"As further punishment, you will not be healed," stated Severus entering and gesturing furiously to his godson. "Simon and I will make sure you are not internally bleeding or anything, but other than that, you will heal the normal way. We are only making sure that your injuries aren't life threatening. I will be with Harry when he speaks to the Dark Lord. You will be punished. You can bet on that. You have finally gone too far and even I don't want anything to do with you anymore. I hope that you are pleased with yourself."

"You are just lucky we don't open a vent and throw you into space," hissed Mal. "We happen to like and respect Harry and his family. We are now part of that family. To us, you don't hurt family. You have gone above and beyond the call of duty in making yourself a pariah. Welcome to hell princess shit for brains. I'm your guide for tonight. I can promise you that you WON'T enjoy your stay. Tonight's menu is a cold floor and gruel. I hope that you can at least drink your food for the evening."

"Harry, Winky is fine," said Simon from next to Severus where they entered a few moments later. "Her wound wasn't as serious as we thought it was. It was just in a spot that bleeds heavily. Severus was able to fix in rather quickly and we told her to take the rest of the day off. I had to tell her that you would want her too before she agreed, but in the end, she stated she would. She asked me to tell you that she will be in her room if you need her and to call her if anything else happens. When I left, some of the other house elves were with her and helping her get comfortable."

Harry sighed in relief as Narcissa let Draco collapse into a heap on the floor. Jayne picked up the blond like a sack of potatoes and threw him over a shoulder. From there, he marched out of the Mess Hall and headed off to the Brig. Bellatrix was with him the entire way laying into Draco about his stupidity and what the Dark Lord would do to him when they returned. When he got there, he opened the door and threw Draco into the room. Bellatrix made sure that nothing was in the room that would offer comfort to the idiot. She removed everything but the toilet in the room. She even removed the bed from the room stating that he had to sleep on the floor like the bad dog he was.

"I guess it's time to head back to Earth," said Harry with a sigh. "I was really wanting to head to another planet soon so that we can see some of the galaxy. I have been thinking about what some of you have said and I agree that we need to rescue some more of the people from the war effort. Jayne and I finally found out how to access the North and South wings. We figured they were there as you can see them from outside. I cast the magic needed to be able to use them. Therefore, we have fifty more sections that we can use. Draco's vault will go back into my own vault. We have some work to do and I hope that some of you are willing to help us make some people mysteriously disappear."

"How would we do that?" asked an interested Bellatrix coming back into the room. "Who are we going to go after? As we are part of your family, we would do whatever you wished to help you in this endeavor. At first, I did it because of the magical vow. The more I get to know you, the more I like how you think and act. I know that you would allow me to live like I wish. Thanks to Simon and Severus, some of the confusion is gone from my mind and I can think clearer."

"We want people like Minerva McGonagall and Filius Flitwick with us," said Harry. "We will also want Pomona, Poppy, and maybe Hagrid. I was thinking that we could also rescue the Creevey family and the Thomas family as they are muggleborn and muggles. I also want to rescue Seamus and his mum. From there, I was thinking about the Bell family as they are half-bloods. I want to rescue people like the Greengrass family as they are neutral and always have been. I think to be safe we can rescue the Davis family as well. If I'm not mistaken, Tracy is a half-blood. From there, we can just keep an eye on certain situations and see who wants to leave and who doesn't. We can just feel out people. Fawkes will be a great asset to us in this endeavor. We can park Serenity in a secure spot, and have the named individual meet us in Gringotts if they want to leave the war."

"Are we going to rescue my daddy?" asked Luna quietly and hopefully. "I would like for him to finally come to safety. He will eventually go overboard with his ads in the paper and get himself killed. I would like for him to stay safe for as long as possible. I don't want to be too much trouble, but I would like it if you could."

"We will rescue anyone that you see fit Luna girl," said Mal using Harry's nickname for her while tugging on her blond locks. "You are like the daughter I never had and I would like to save your daddy for you. If he wants to come, then he is more than welcome. You know Harry would never tell you no for anything unless he had a good reason as to why he can't. I think in this case, we just will pretend he isn't standing there and help him anyway."

Harry smiled at Luna and nodded. A few others were laughing softly at Mal teasing Harry. Even Bellatrix was smiling at the young girl that had captured the hearts of so many already. River was grinning at Luna while the two teens headed off to chat about everything. That was their style. Ask for what you want and when you get it, make a hasty retreat before one can change their mind. That they rarely asked for anything was not lost on anyone either. Everyone loved the two girls and made sure they had everything that they needed whether they asked for it or not.

It wasn't long before Harry and company arrived back at Gringotts. Draco was shackled and sent to wait with some of the goblin guards until Harry decided just how he was going to handle the situation. Remus was sitting with him and Severus and the trio got started on their plan. They wrote a letter to the other Heads of House asking if they wanted to come. In their note, they asked Minerva to ask Poppy if she wanted to join Harry and get to safety as well. Harry really wanted Remus to join him, but knew that the older man would have trouble with his lycanthropy. Remus told Harry not to worry about him.

Fawkes was sent off with the letter to ask the professors if he could come to Hogwarts to explain what was going on in his head. He got a letter back stating that he was more than welcome to come to the castle any time that he wished. Harry was brought out of his thoughts as Bella entered the bank and with a snarl, she handed Harry a parcel. He knew she wasn't mad at him, but he knew she was beyond livid. When he looked at what she handed him, he knew why she was mad and joined her in her emotion.

"The little bastard actually stole the crystal from Harry's rooms," she hissed angrily to the waiting members of their group. "He managed to get one of his personal house elves to get around your wards and steal it from you. When I questioned the elf, he stated that Draco was going to try and get a message to Earth so that he could break the truce between you and the Dark Lord. I took care of the elf in question for you as it was Draco's personal elf. Jayne, Dobby, and I took care of his body as well. We can't send Draco back to the Dark Lord. It isn't in your best of interest to do so."

"But I think you should do just that," said Voldemort walking up to the group. "I admire your loyalty to your charge Bella, but this is information that I would like to have known. So young Draco has decided to try and cause a war between us. Is he still alive? I can tell you that Lucius is for now, but how much longer depends on how well he makes up for his blunder. So far, he is towing the line. We shall see how far he falls when I have his son and teach him a lesson."

"Draco is alive, but he has no magic anymore," admitted Harry with a weary sigh. "We tried everything we could to get him to stop. He has been trying to pull rank on everyone on the ship including me and he finally went too far an attacked one of MY elves. River beat him to a pulp. From there, the magic took effect and collapsed his core. He is still alive if black and blue. I had to erase one of his memories as he was going to try and run my name through the mud here on Earth by telling everyone he knew derogative remarks about me and of course my location and sexual orientation. While I don't care if people know that I prefer the same sex, I do want my location to be as secret as possible. The fewer that know the better I will feel."

"Where ARE you hiding at Harry?" asked Voldemort with curiosity. "I don't mean to pry, but you seem to be really out of the radar if I can't locate you. I should know as I have been trying. As for young Malfoy, I would like for you to turn him over to me so that I can properly punish him for his travesty of trying to incite a war between us when he was specifically magically bound to not do so. As for my crystal, even though his elf stole it from you, I can see that it is unharmed, so therefore, the agreement we have still stands. I do recommend that you ward it using parseltongue in the future so that only YOU can get to it. Even a house elf can't get around a spell done in parseltongue. Also, ask Bella to assist you with a few wards. She is quite skilled, as is Severus. They could teach you some advanced ones in English, and you could just cast them in parseltongue."

"I'll be totally honest with you," said Harry with a sigh and a nod at his older relative. "I live in outer space. Sirius bought me a spaceship. We don't technically live ON the planet anymore. It's how we do magic without anyone knowing in front of non-magical people. The crystal will be placed in a more secure spot on the ship and I'll get one of MY elves to safe guard it against theft again. I'll also take your advice and safeguard it with parseltongue."

Harry led Voldemort to the room where Draco was sitting. When the younger Malfoy saw the Dark Lord, he shot Harry a glare. From there, he did his best to bow to his Lord before he tried to offer an explanation as best he could from a busted mouth as to what was going on and to work against Harry. He wanted to blast Harry with smut and wrong doings to one that was superior, but his mouth wasn't functioning enough to give it the full effect he wanted. He really wanted to tell the Dark Lord where Potter was hiding so that the Dark Lord could get rid of him once and for all. Voldemort knew what he was thinking and wasn't happy about it.

"I don't want to hear it Draconis," hissed Voldemort in anger. "Why did you do it? You were told to obey. I cast the spells on you myself so that you WOULD obey. You should have done what you were told to do. Now I find out that you are actively trying to undermine the truce I have with a blood relative of MINE. This will never do. You will not live past tomorrow. You will stay alive long enough for me to use you to teach your father one more lesson. From there, you will join my army of the undead. I have no use for traitors. As an inferi, you will have no choice but to follow my commands. You will work better dead than you have ever done alive."

Draco looked horrified at that proclamation. He was so terrified that he actually soiled his pants. Voldemort and Harry both sneered at him in contempt before continuing their previous conversation. Both turned their backs on him and walked away leaving the guard to sneer at the young ponce while they finished their conversation. Bella was standing there gloating at the downfall of the blond prick. She had warned him time and again, but he felt he knew better. Now he would get his just desserts.

""I would like to take a few more of your opposing forces out of the war and give you an easier time of things," said Harry as he hissed a protection spell around the crystal in parseltongue to ensure its safety until they got to the ship. Voldemort nodded in appreciation as he heard the spell used. "If you allow it, I can make sure that you have an easier time of things without so many people fighting you. I do this also for my own protections as I will be visiting other worlds and no one knows if I will need someone like Professor Flitwick or Professor McGonagall."

"Why would you give me the land you have been fighting to save since you were a year old?" asked a surprised Voldemort. "After the first attempt to kill you, you have been thwarting my plans ever since. Why would you just hand me the keys after all of this time? Has something gone wrong that I need to know about?"

"Nothing is wrong," answered Harry carefully producing a list. "I just had a lot of time to think over things. Yes you killed my parents due to not hearing the full prophecy. However I can't continue to morn people that I don't know. I never knew them. From there I was placed in an abusive home. The so called leader of the light placed me in a situation that saw me hurt daily in multiple ways. HE started the war between you and my family. From there, the populace feels like I should always be the one to save them from you. One day they hail me a hero and the next they hail me as the next Dark Lord. It gets rather tiresome to be loved one minute and hated the next. It's time for people to grow a backbone and learn how to stand up for themselves and deal with their own problems."

"Interesting theory," murmured Voldemort scanning the list. "It just so happens that I fully agree with you. For the record, I DON'T hate muggleborns. That part of my history is a fabrication that I have been working to correct over the last few weeks to a month. Like you, I feel that all people with magic should be allowed to express their talents. Look at your former friend Miss Granger. She doesn't have a magical person in her family and yet she was the top of the school. Crabbe and Goyle are of old lines and yet they can't seem have an intelligent thought or brain cell between them."

"There are certain people on that list which means the world to me and I want them to be with me," said Harry with emotion entering his voice for the first time. "I don't want to lose any more that I was close to. I won't fight you. Family doesn't do that to family. You and I are family. I just want to live in peace. I have no desire to take away any of your hard work. I don't want to be a martyr or a hero. I just want to be me. As I stated the last time we spoke, I just want to come and go from time to time to buy much needed potion's supplies as well as other magical objects. River and Simon have been scouring our herbology books and we have found quite a few plants that we can get from some of the planets from their solar system."

"You have my permission to do what you need to do," stated Voldemort to everyone's surprise. "You have to live just like the rest of us. You are known for keeping your word. You are allowed to get everything that you need from this planet and make a life for yourself. I will help you in any way that I can. I will need you to do me one small favor. I need you to carry two of my crystals. I have figured out that I can communicate using the crystals. Therefore, I will try and hide two of them around as I can. I at least want you to take a second one in case I lose any more due to someone getting lucky. Dumbledore wasn't the only one that knew what I did. I just haven't found them yet. Nagini is my last one that I will switch from her to a crystal. From there, you will have two and I will have two."

"That's fine with me," shrugged Harry. "For the moment, I just need to contact the people on my list and have them come with me. From there, I may send word to you once every six months or so about needed supplies. We will be doing other odd jobs on the other planets and such. I'll eventually want to come and get some of the magical creatures for my new home world. For now, I have Andromeda and Narcissa working with Severus on locating the natural origins of certain creatures. From there, I will just come and get a mating pair or two of each from time to time. My muggle businesses are making money for me so I will have to come back from time to time anyway to ease some of the buildup. Also we have the book store mailing anything new that hits their shelves here to the bank and when we are on the planet, we will pick up the cargo."

"This is good," said Tom handing him a second crystal. "Well, I must get going. Take all the time that you need to get your group together. I will be working on another method of contacting you so that I can call you should I need something. Good luck Harry Potter Slytherin. Your life is finally your own."

With that, the Dark Lord gathered Draco and left. Harry turned to his group and handed them sheets of paper. Each person looked at their list and nodded. It wasn't long before portkey and apparition could be heard to get to different places.

"We need these people to meet us here as soon as they can get here," instructed Harry to those not going. "We will be here for about a week so that these people have time to get everything that they need. I'll need Kaylee to make sure that Madam Malkin has lots of the clothes ready to be made. It's time for us to finish so that we can all go and learn about the galaxies. I would love to start finding new worlds for us to visit and help. This one doesn't hold much left for me."

With that, the people all set out. Harry and Simon went personally to Hogwarts. Upon reaching the gates, they opened and Minerva and Filius greeted the pair. Both professors had huge smiles upon their faces upon seeing one of their favorite pupils.

"Professors," greeted Harry happily. "This is Simon. He is the ship's doctor. We need to talk to you and it's in your best interest to hear us out. I have sent summons to other people so that we can get things rolling. I have some of my crew working on certain families and such. I need to speak to you both along with Professor Sprout and Madam Pomfrey. What we have to tell you all will rock your very foundation."

Meanwhile others were going around the land and talking to different people. Fred and George teamed up with Inara to go speak to their father, oldest two brothers, and the Shacklebolt family. Amelia and Susan went speak with the Creevey Family. Luna and River went to the Rook to talk with Xeno. Andromeda and Dora went speak to the Bell family. Severus and Mal went to speak to the Finnegan and Wood families. Bella and Jayne went to speak to the Greengrass and Davis families.

Harry had showed the list to the Dark Lord and it was known who he was going after. Voldemort read the list and nodded his head. If a few more people other than that went also, he wouldn't care. So long as Harry didn't stand in his way, the younger Slytherin heir could take whomever he wanted.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I think that I can be happy with this chapter now. I know some of you will hate that Draco is gone and Hermione will NOT be part of the group. I want to do something just a little different with this story. While I like Hermione and Draco, all of my stories can't be the same good people. Thanks for understanding.


	7. All Aboard

DISCLAIMER – I do NOT own Harry Potter. I also do NOT own the FireFly series. All I own is the plot.

DISCLAIMER – If you do NOT like m/m pairings, then you should NOT read my stories. I DON'T go into detail, but I still make innuendos about the relationship and I don't hesitate to show that the characters love each other. HP/ ST, RT/ FW, GW/LL, IS/MR, SS/KF, JC/BL

DISCLAIMER – The characters are going to be OOC. This is because I like to portray the characters as I see fit. This is the reason that many of us write fan fiction. If you don't like the way I portray the characters, then go and write your own story and see how hard it is to please everyone.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – This story is dedicated to my mom and dad who have supported me in everything that I wish to do in life. This story is also dedicated to Sean Maher who inspired me to write this story.

**Chapter 7 - All Aboard**

Harry and Simon followed the two Hogwart's professors to the Great Hall. Simon was in awe of everything, but he knew that he wasn't on a sight-seeing tour. He knew they had business to attend and that time was of the essence even if they were told to take all the time they needed. Minerva quickly summoned the people Harry has asked to speak with before settling in a chair to listen to his plan. Harry paced back and forth before they arrived. When they were all there, he started his story.

"The Dark Lord is letting me take anyone I want OUT of this area," began Harry. "Now that Dumbledore has proven to be the one to start this whole war, I want to rescue people that mean everything to me and some that need the protection due to who they are. I have worked with some families and have them out of here already. The four of you are special to me due to who you are. Therefore, I would love nothing better than to take the four of you to safety and away from what is about to happen."

"What's going on Harry?" asked Filius with curiosity and concern. "You seem calm despite being agitated. I know that's an oxymoron and seemingly impossible, but I can't describe it any better than that. Why don't you tell us what's going on. Part of my goblin heritage sees something else, but my non-goblin side doesn't know what to make of it. My magic is picking up hints of the Dark Lord with and around the two of you."

"You did send the note asking if we wanted to come," reminded Minerva. "We have been talking about it, but we would like more information from you before we make a firm decision one way or the other. So please, calm yourself and just tell us. Nothing you have to say will make us think any less of you. All of us here loves you in our own way and will give you the benefit of our wisdom to help you."

"First, the dark taint is due to the fact that I'm guarding something for Lord Voldemort," said Harry patting his bag. "Please don't ask. He and I are relatives and he is giving me all the leeway I need and want. He and I are not fighting with one another anymore. HOWEVER, he will win the war. There is no one that will be able to stand up to him once we leave. He is going to allow me to go and be a person for a change instead of the leader of sheep. The four of you are like parents to me. I love each of you in your own way. Professor McGonagall is like the strict grandmother that keeps me focused. Professor Flitwick is like the jolly grandfather that is just happy to be near me. Professor Sprout is like a mother hen and loves to make sure everyone is ok. Madam Pomfrey is just Madam Pomfrey. Don't pay attention and you get three days in bed."

"Where would we go?" asked Pomona in interest trying to not laugh at the expression on the Healer's face. "If he takes over here, surely he will take over all over the place once his stronghold is set up. It may take a few decades, but he could have the whole world under his control if we don't stop him. With Albus not being who he claimed to be, you were our last hope. Now it sounds like you and he are NOT going to fight."

"What if I told you that we don't have to live ON this world any longer?" asked Harry with a grin. "Sirius did something amazing for me. Simon doesn't actually come from Earth. He is from a planet named Osiris. It isn't in this solar system. Sirius bought me a spaceship and with the help of the goblins, they made it so that I can house up to seven hundred and fifty people on it comfortably. It's huge. We have places for a garden, pool, observation deck to look at the stars, and other areas for relaxation. We have greenhouses and other sections ready for work. Neville is having fun working with the few plants we have been able to acquire so far. We have a huge library and many other things we don't even know about yet. This is where I have been for the last few weeks. Since Dumbledore tried to ruin my life, I pretty much said to hell with it and left."

"So we would get to live in outer space?" asked Poppy with interest. "It would be so peaceful to not have to worry about war and who is harming who. I take it that you are the one in total control?"

"Let's put it this way," said Harry. "If I TRULY wanted to stay and continue being the martyr and hero, I could due to who my ancestors are. I have more prestige than all of the professors of this school combined. I'm the heir of three founders and the Peverell family. I'm also the wealthiest wizard on planet earth. I own this castle and have stock in HUNDREDS of companies in Britain, Europe, and Asia. I have companies in both the magical and non-magical worlds. It doesn't matter to me anymore. I have had enough of the lies, drama, and bullshit. I have permission to take anyone I want with me so long as I don't get in his way. I have permission to come back any time I want to shop without fear of harm so long as whoever is with me bears the Slytherin and Potter crests to prove who we are."

"This is amazing Harry," assured Filius thinking about everything he said so far. "I would like to go with you. I see no reason to stay if we are being offered an easier life with people we actually can live in harmony with. There comes a time in one's life when you have to say enough is enough. Therefore, I'm in, as the muggle teens say these days. I want to go and be with you."

"I would like to go as well," said Pomona immediately. "I can take whatever I want from the greenhouses and bring them with us as you stated you have gardens and such. I would enjoy working with Mr. Longbottom. He is a prodigy in Herbology."

"Let's get one thing clear first," stated Harry stalling the other two. "If you come with me, we all live together in harmony. We call each other by our given name. We don't pull rank and we treat each other like family. That's not to say that in the future we would from time to time pull rank to show a presented front to people we are going to work with on other planets, but at home, we don't find it necessary to pull rank. Even though I own the ship, I don't lord it over anyone. Each person is free to make their own decisions as to how they want to live. So long as you are not hurting anyone, you are welcome to do as you please."

"I'm in as well," stated Minerva firmly. "I can have the elves of this castle start making copies and packing up the library to send to the library on the ship. I doubt that this school will miss many of the books. Knowing the Dark Lord, he will want to replace many of the books anyway. As you are the owner, just say the word and it will be done. There are over one hundred elves here that would come with you. They belong to you after all. We'll even take the hidden collection that Albus hid with us."

"I'll go," said Poppy once everyone looked at her waiting so see if she wanted to go or not. "I can work with Simon and help keep people healed and healthy. Who else is on the ship?"

"Ah," said Harry looking uncomfortable. "Before I get to that, Minerva, have the elves get started working on making copies of those books that CAN be copied. Those that can't just have them pack them. As owner of this place, I call forth the magic to make it so. As to who is on the ship already, I have the Bones family, Abbot Family, Longbottom family, Black family, Tonks family, and Luna. I also have the nine member crew of Serenity on board. When I say Black family, I mean all of them. Bellatrix has been be magically bound to her birth family. I'm the head of the Black family. Narcissa and Draco are there, or I should say Narcissa is there. Draco will be dead by morning."

"What do you mean?" asked Poppy. "What happened to Mr. Malfoy? Is there anything that we can do to save him? I can be ready to assist in a matter of moments."

"He will be killed tomorrow by the Dark Lord for attempting to overthrow the truce made between Harry and Voldemort," explained Simon softly. "He WAS on the ship after the Black family was sent with Harry to Infinity. Voldemort cast the spells transferring the allegiance from him to Harry for Draco and Bellatrix. Draco tried to pull rank on everyone. More than once he tried to pull magical rank on people. He finally went too far and harmed Winky. After my sister River beat him to unconsciousness, his magical core collapsed due to attempting to harm the magical agreement made between Harry and Voldemort. Did I get all of that right Harry?"

"Yes you did," said Harry blushing. "He was also trying to steal these items that the Dark Lord placed in my care. From there, he wanted to discredit my name by telling everyone that I prefer the same gender in a mate. Suffice to say that I think his death is more to the fact that he stole something that belonged to the Dark Lord than anything else. Had he not done that, I think that Voldemort would have let him just be a slave for trying to incite a war again."

"He always was an arrogant little prick," said Minerva furiously. "How is it with Bellatrix on the ship? Is she working with you? She was gifted when she was a student here. How is she now that she isn't working with the Dark Lord anymore? Azkaban couldn't have been good for her sanity."

"Quite charming I would say," answered Simon while Harry nodded in agreement to the surprise of the teachers. "She has taken to making Draco sorry every chance she could for going against the wishes of Harry and the crew. I have been working with her and Severus and she is coming out of her maniacal ways. Apparently she was being fed potions that were harming her by her former husband. Of course, Severus said her stint in prison didn't help her mental faculties that much either. With the newer potions regimen that she is on, she is doing wonderful and she is actually a breathtaking woman. She is taking what you would call muggle medicine to help with some of her unusual tendencies. In the three weeks she has been on board the ship, she has calmed down and smiles often."

"She has taken a liking to our gunman Jayne," said Harry with a grin. He was fighting hard to not laugh outright. "Now that her marriage to Rudolphus is annulled, she is always working with him to come up with some sort of defense plan should the ship or anyone in our family gets attacked. She has taken a special liking to Luna and River. She is even conspiring with River to get me and Simon to start dating. We think it's cute. We haven't told them yet that we already went on our first date. We want to let them think we don't know they are setting up something. After all, Simon and I share the same floor. My five personal elves are always willing to make sure that my happiness and needs come before anyone else's. This just extended to include Simon."

The four members of Hogwarts laughed with Harry and Simon. When they were done with their talk, Harry and Simon told them that they could start sending their belongings and other supplies to Gringotts where Serenity was waiting to load it and bring it back to Infinity. The four of them promised to get started immediately and left to get to work.

While that was going on, Severus and Mal were busy explaining this to Seamus and his mother. Both agreed to go and both were happy that they were allowed to join Harry Potter in safety. Seamus was excited to learn that his best friend Dean and his family were being made the same offer. Unfortunately, Seamus' father declined to go. From the Finnegan house, they headed to the residence of the Wood family. Mal was enjoying the apparition and was getting more and more used to it. Severus explained that he was working with Fred and George to create a way for those without magic to be able to move around the ship easier. Once at Oliver's house, they told the family what was happening. Just like with Seamus, the family immediately stated they wanted to go. Severus and Mal told both families that they were to head to Gringotts and to bring their elves with them.

Bella and Jayne arrived at the Greengrass residence and talked with Adrian Greengrass and his family. The family was surprised that the Dark Lord would so willingly let them leave. Bellatrix assured them that it was the truth and they were more than able to ask the Dark Lord themselves if they wanted. Adrian said he would ask and if it was true, he would have his family begin working to pack and get ready to leave. Bella grinned at him before she headed out. The situation was almost identical at the Davis household. When it was all said and done, both families sent word via a house elf to those waiting at the bank that they were coming.

Luna and River used their portkey and arrived at the Rook. They told Xeno what was going on and Xeno promised his daughter that we would pack his prized possessions and meet her at the bank. Before he got too far, Luna snapped her fingers and two elves appeared to help. It wasn't long before the girls, elves, and Xeno bid one more, fond farewell to the Rook, and left.

Amelia and Susan had just as much luck as everyone else. It wasn't long before they had their elves helping to pack up the Creevey family. Amelia told the family that they wouldn't need much. Mostly they were to bring what they couldn't bear to part with as all other things would be replaced. Once they were done, they appeared at the bank where, like everyone else, they were instructed to go to Madam Malkin's and get some new clothes to wear.

Hannah and Narcissa teamed up together to get the Thomas family ready. For good measure, they hit Lee Jordan's house as he and his family lived not too far from the Thomas residence. Both families took their time to think about it, but in the end, the safety of their children was more important than anything else. Within moments, house elves wearing the crest of Hogwarts arrived at both locations to help the families pack. Narcissa raised her eyebrow, but came to the conclusion that Harry had success at Hogwarts. That the elves knew that she needed help made sense that Harry had them listening out for the calls.

Upon leaving Hogwarts, Harry headed to the Ministry of Magic. From there he sought out Kingsley. He quickly explained what was going on and what he was offering. The man sat for a few moments wondering and pondering. Harry and Simon patiently waited for the man to come to a conclusion. He agreed to get his family ready and head to Gringotts. The man turned in his resignation and headed out. If Harry Potter said they would be safer somewhere else, he wasn't about to deny the opportunity to defend his family and possessions.

Andy and Dora had the same success with their mission as everyone else. It wasn't long before the Bell family was packing and getting ready to leave. Fred and George went to speak with Arthur, Bill, and Charlie. All three Weasley men decided that it was better for their family to be with Harry. Leaving with little on their person, they headed to Gringotts.

By now, the goblins were in full working mode. Harry and company were busy escorting members into the alley to buy what they needed. If the family didn't have a lot of money for supplies, he bought what they needed. Money was no issue to someone as wealthy as Harry. Once they bought what they needed, they waited for the goblins to set up their vaults and such for them. All documents were signed so that houses and properties could be sold and the money safely stored in the bank until they came back to retrieve it.

Once the groups were ready, Zoe and Kaylee would take them to Serenity. From time to time, Wash would bring them up to Infinity where the Longbottoms and Abbots would show them to their rooms. Serenity was busy for hours and days going back and forth. Pomona and Minerva were sending crate after crate of books and plants to the bank via the house elves to bring to the ship for future need. Everything that was in Severus' potions lab was taken. Everything they could bring from the castle that was needed was taken. The Dark Lord could have the castle. It didn't matter anymore.

One week later, the Dark Lord walked into Gringotts to see Harry and Simon taking care of the last few bundles of stuff for Zoe and Jayne to load onto Serenity. Everything was running smoothly for them as between the Serenity crew and Harry's group, they had a system. Everyone that wasn't necessary to be in the bank was sent to Infinity. Harry, Mal, Jayne, Zoe, and Bellatrix were the last to leave. Each of the house elves shrunk the last little bit and headed out to where Amelia was calling them from Serenity.

"Harry Potter," said Voldemort coming up to him. "I was successful in creating what I needed to be able to contact you. I have one device, and I am giving you the other. This way, should I need your assistance for whatever reason, I can contact you. Have you finished what you are working on?"

"I have for now," answered Harry accepting the device and placing it gently into his backpack. "I'm actually glad that you are here. I wanted to tell you that Hogwarts is now yours. I made copies of all books that could be copied and have left the originals in the castle. I took those that couldn't be copied. I figured that you would be changing the curriculum anyway and would get different books. I didn't take Hagrid yet due to his size. I would love for him to come with me, but he is better off working in the Forbidden Forest for now. There is no room for his giant brother or three headed dog on my ship just yet. I have given him a job to do while waiting for my return."

"Hogwarts is yours, so that is no bother to me," replied Tom waving away his concerns. "Are you leaving anyone else that I should know about that means anything to you? I do need to know these things so that I don't unintentionally harm them. I also wish for you to take the original copies of the books of Salazar Slytherin with you. I have made copies and translated them into parseltongue for my private usage. However the originals are valuable and you are the Head of the family and should have them anyway."

With that, he waved his wand and a crate of books appeared. Bellatrix levitated the crate and left the bank with them to store them on Serenity marking the crate so that everyone knew this was special and was for Harry only. Harry sighed in happiness at his accomplishments. He remembered the question asked and gave an answer.

"Due to lycanthropy, Remus can't come with us," stated Harry. "It would be detrimental to his health for him to come with us as we will be circling many moons and such. He lives in Potter castle with three elves and he goes around to ALL of my businesses and makes sure they are running smoothly. Once every six months, someone will come back in Serenity and bring our vaults down to a bare minimal. Some of our people have already closed their vaults and some are just waiting until all businesses and homes get sold before doing so. Remus will be wearing the Potter and Slytherin crests on his robes so that people will know that he is working for me. I figured you wouldn't mind, and it will tell your minions that he is under our protection."

"That was what I was going to suggest," assured Tom nodding at Harry's insight. "Never fear for Remus Lupin. He will NOT be harmed. Does this mean you are leaving now? Is your business done here for now?"

"Oh yes," said Harry. "I was just about to leave when you came in. We have everyone and everything already set to go. We are the last of it that you see. I'm not sure WHEN we are coming back, but if you need anything just contact me and we will get here as quickly as we can. Our first stop is Miranda. We are going to see if the planet is even habitable after its destruction. I want to thank you for allowing me to have what I have. As an incentive, I didn't bring the Dursleys with me. They are unscrupulous people and if you want some good muggle toys, they would be perfect. Not only are they greedy, but they believe that they are our superiors. They currently live at Number Four Privet Drive in Surrey. I told them to move and even gave them some money. However a report from Severus states that they are still there."

With that, Harry saluted Voldemort and then he and his group left the bank. Griphook explained that they bought tons of stuff from Diagon Alley and that the shops were prospering due to it. The goblins didn't care one way or another who ruled so long as they were left alone. Voldemort didn't really care about the goblins either. They were good at keeping care of ones treasure and that was good enough for him.

A week later, Harry called an assembly of the residents of Infinity to the Meeting Hall. He waited patiently while they arrived and sat down. Once they were arranged, he stood in front of the podium to talk with the people that he was working so closely with.

"I wanted to tell you all that we are already well equipped to leave our solar system," he told them. "We have everything that we can possibly need to last us for at least a year. We will NOT be back until this time next year for us to replenish supplies and to bring some of the items and money from our vaults. If any of you wish to leave, now would be the time to do it. Once we leave, you will also have the option of staying in other locations that you enjoy or feel pulled to. According to the crew of Serenity, there will be some beautiful planets and moons that we will like. I will NOT hold anyone here that doesn't wish to stay. Just know that we will only be coming back here once a year from now on. If we can find other planets and moons that have our ingredients and such, we may just return long enough to sell any businesses and leave permanently."

"What are we going to do for a living?" asked Minerva. "Some of us no longer have an income. While you are paying for everything, we don't feel right constantly taking your money. While many of us have money of our own, it isn't fair that you pay for everything. What are we going to do?"

"As I stated, that depends totally upon you," acknowledged Harry. "Each and every one of you has the option to make decisions for your life. It isn't that difficult to find work in the new solar system we are going to. We are going to be the only ones that have magic so we will have a small advantage. Some of these planets and moons will have some sort of life to offer you. My job was to get you to safety. Your job is to live your life. Some of the families aren't going to want to stay forever on this ship. Who knows, we may all come to a general consensus on a planet and all stay there. It just depends on who is doing what and why."

"We know that some of you will be very skilled at certain things that others aren't going to be able to do," said Mal picking up for Harry. "These planets offer every luxury that your own planet has and then some. Now that's not to say that some of them aren't pretty destitute, but nothing is ever perfect. Some of you are skilled in different branches of magic. We may be able to spread out amongst a couple of planets total and work together to help the Border Worlds stay safe from the Alliance. There are about fifty planets that we will be traversing. Some are Allied Planets and some are Border Worlds. Each one will hide us effectively should we desire to stay. There is one planet that is totally uninhibited at this time. We are going to work to make sure that we can actually let people live there before we attempt to do anything else with it. The last time that we were on it, nothing living was there. With a few defenses on certain areas, we can start taking control of the planet one section at a time until we have the entire thing safe for those that are not part of the Alliance and those that are not Reavers."

"Reavers are mutated humans that are cannibals," explained Zoe at some of their confused looks. "They literally eat humans to survive if they catch them. Their craving for living tissue and flesh is equivalent to the lycanthrope virus on your planet. However, unlike werewolves, these are still people that can think and not those with animal instincts that you are used to with your werewolves. They are savages, but they can be shot in the head and killed just as easy as the next person."

"We still have time," stated Harry speaking again. "We still have about two months before we hit some of these planets. We are going to stop somewhere and get this ship outfitted with a weapon system. Jayne can teach many of you how to man the guns. Bellatrix is a brilliant duelist and she can teach you how to fight with magic. Between the two, they have been showing some of us how to combine the two quite effectively. While people like me can pick up a book and learn, I would like for the younger Hogwarts students to continue their classes. I have continued with my studies and if I have questions, I go to Severus and the older family members to teach me what I want to know."

"He hasn't blown up a potion since we started," said Severus giving Harry and impish grin which the younger man returned with a laugh. "Harry is so far advanced that he is studying at a seventh year level. He spends most of his free time either in the library reading, researching, or writing out lessons he wants to learn. From there, he does muggle style workouts in the gym. He spends some of his time in the swimming area doing laps. Add to that, when he wants, he goes to the flight deck and lets Wash, Zoe, or Mal teach him how to fly."

"He learned most of it from me though," said River causing Zoe and Mal to laugh at her while Wash started to complain over the loud speaker. "We still need to get Harry and Simon on their date."

"We have already taken care of that," said Harry with a grin. "We have a date scheduled for tomorrow night. Before we continue to get off track, just know that my magical inheritance will be large coming up in July. I just turned sixteen and due to everything going on, we had a small gathering. Some of you might want to get to the library and help me research what we can on magical inheritances. I have some information, but we know that everyone is different. My library is so large that I'm just having trouble. I should have brought Madam Pince here to run it for me."

"We'll concentrate more on that when it gets closer to the time," assured Amelia. Filius nodded his head at her words. "For now, we still have about eleven months until we have to worry about it. It's only the first part of September now. Let's just get to where we have to go and see about starting our lives."

With that, Harry dismissed the meeting and let everyone go where they wanted. The elves were in constant motion. They knew there were more elves than there were humans on the ship. There were just about one hundred fifty elves running around the ship making sure that everything was clean. There were only sixty seven human occupants on the ship. There was more than enough space for everyone to have room to do what they needed to do.

Harry and Simon decided to make it official that they were dating. They really didn't have a choice as, between the women of Serenity and the Black family women they were constantly being set up to be in the same area as one another. Simon was about six years older than Harry, but that didn't bother either man in the slightest. Now that Harry was a legal adult on his home world, he worried less about the law. However, both men decided to wait until Harry turned eighteen before they decided to take that last step. That didn't stop the two from constantly being seen together though.

The ship made its way across the galaxy. Soon they were entering the planets of the worlds that Serenity was familiar with. It had taken close to two months to get there. Their first stop was to a technology planet named Bellerophon. With the assistance of Severus, and a few swishes of the wand, they were able to register the ship so that it could pass anywhere it wanted in the galaxies without being hassled by the Alliance. They waited for close to a month as the planet built a weapons system onto the ship for Harry and his companions. It cost a small fortune, but it hardly made a scratch in what Harry owned monetary wise. Add in that he traded some of his jewels and he saved some actual gold on it.

Once they were outfitted with fresh food, medicine, and other things, they headed for Miranda. Mal and his crew were apprehensive about this planet due to where it was located, but Harry and his crew more than made up for it. This would be the first time that the wizards and witches dealt with the Reavers. Mal and his group were looking forward to seeing how Harry and his group would come together as a fighting force to defend their home.

AUTHOR'S NOTE- Going to stop here for this chapter. I wanted to make sure I could get this chapter to a spot where they could explore Miranda. I will take you through a few planets for a few chapters and then head back to earth. Harry still wants magical animals and such so that he can start again somewhere.


	8. Miranda

DISCLAIMER – I do NOT own Harry Potter. I also do NOT own the FireFly series. All I own is the plot.

DISCLAIMER – If you do NOT like m/m pairings, then you should NOT read my stories. I DON'T go into detail, but I still make innuendos about the relationship and I don't hesitate to show that the characters love each other. HP/ ST, RT/ FW, GW/LL, IS/MR, SS/KF, JC/BL

DISCLAIMER – The characters are going to be OOC. This is because I like to portray the characters as I see fit. This is the reason that many of us write fan fiction. If you don't like the way I portray the characters, then go and write your own story and see how hard it is to please everyone.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – This story is dedicated to my mom and dad who have supported me in everything that I wish to do in life. This story is also dedicated to Sean Maher who inspired me to write this story.

**Chapter 8 – Miranda**

As time went on, the members of Infinity got accustomed to their roles on the ship. The fighting was pretty much nonexistent as the people were pretty much in the same boat. That isn't to say that arguments didn't happen from time to time. Harry or Mal would have to step in and help the two that were arguing come to some sort of an agreement as to what happened and why. From there, they would send the combatants to their quarters to think about what they did and how it upset the rest of the crew. More often than not, the combatants would apologize formally to Harry and the crew for their petty disagreement.

The relationship between Harry and Simon took off and was going splendidly. The two men had much in common in their personalities as well as their interests. Harry was more outspoken than Simon, but that was mostly due to being the owner and the one that people went to when there was a non-medical emergency. Simon was more thoughtful in his way of dealing with people. He didn't just rush in and start taking command. He liked to evaluate the situation and come to a firm, yet objective conclusion to the problem at hand.

The females of the group were immensely happy that Harry was so easy on himself. He had fought for years with his emotions and now he was totally in control of his actions and reactions. He didn't fight with anyone if he could get away with it and if it became necessary, he used intellect and wisdom to give his argument. He and Severus worked well to help Harry come to terms with his abysmal childhood. Sometimes, after their lessons, Harry would ask Inara for some time to sooth his muscles and stiffness. Thus was the way things worked on the ship. Everyone knew their duty and each one did it to the best of their ability.

Bellatrix trained some of the younger students twice a week in defense and dueling skill. No one doubted that she was skilled with the job. She was able to teach people how to keep going and to bombard people with multiple lower leveled spells rather than drain themselves with powerful ones. Even Harry went to Bellatrix or Filius on learning how to duel better. He wanted to be able to defend his family to the best of his ability. From time to time, other teachers, Aurors, or former Ministry personnel would teach the younger members lessons on magic and how to work with certain spells and other things.

"Harry!" called Minerva one afternoon while she and Narcissa were working with him on a small project in moving his and Simon's quarters to the twenty fifth floor of the south wing. "I would like to ask you a personal question while there aren't so many out and about to listen in on our conversation. I hesitate, but my curiosity is getting the better of me and I can't hold out any longer. I just need to know now. Curiosity is killing this cat."

"What's on your mind Minerva?" he asked with curiosity and a bit of apprehension. "I will answer your questions to the best of my ability unless it proves to be something that is too personal or otherwise I don't wish to talk about. If that is the case, I would ask that you honor my wish to not tell you. Please note that I will now use a Dumbledore cliché. I will not ever lie to you. However, if I feel that you don't need to know yet, I will ask that you indulge me my secrets."

"Why are Miss Granger and her parents not here with us?" asked Minerva nodding her head in understanding at Harry's words. "I can understand the youngest of the Weasley brood. What they did to you was abysmal to even keep in mind. I can't understand why you didn't include Miss Granger though. I thought that the two of you were best of friends. I know that the two of you have done things together since first year. Would you explain that to me please?"

"We were best friends at one point," he answered with a small sigh. "She lost that friendship when she started verbally abusing my other friends. I also didn't appreciate the way that she made it sound like I would NEVER be able to pass any of my classes without her. She also felt that she knew better than everyone else about wizarding customs despite those people living in the wizarding world their whole life. I was tempted to cram a SPEW badge down her throat at one point. Last but not least, I heard a conversation between her and the garbage disposal."

"You have my curiosity peaked now," stated Narcissa. "If it isn't too personal, what did you hear? From what Draco used to tell me, the three of you were inseparable. It must have been bad for you to abandon her to her fate on Earth. I was also told that you weren't really that bad in class and that she would always try and be the first to answer all of the questions and not let anyone else have a chance."

"That is part of it," said Harry as Simon entered their suite. The two of them enlarged a suite and were now sharing the entire floor together. "She was a bossy know it all. She NEVER let anyone else answer questions asked by the professors. Severus was the only one that didn't give her the chance. Now, I'm not saying anything negative about Minerva or Filius or anything. However, she was more prone to be allowed to answer than with Severus as he didn't like her."

"That is true," said Minerva with a thoughtful look on her face. "We did allow her to answer most of the questions. Now that you mention it, most of the other students just stopped raising their hands as she would all but knock someone over trying to be the first to be recognized. We should have taken that into account, but it really didn't strike a thought in our consciousness at the time. That doesn't tell us what you heard said between her and Ronald."

"Well," answered Harry after giving Simon a quick kiss. "She and the idiot were talking about the trouble that always seemed to follow me in Hogwarts. I'm sure that you noticed that in fourth and fifth year, my grades picked up. I was REALLY interested in learning. Well, they were talking about how it would benefit them if I was distracted a bit more. Hermione wanted to be my friend because it would help her advance her goals of being a Ministry employee. She wouldn't listen to us when we explained about house elves. She was dead set on freeing every house elf in Hogwarts. Now from there, Ron stated that he wasn't getting enough fame by going with me on the adventures. More often than not, I didn't want them with me at all. As we know, Dumbledore set up most of those adventures that led me year after year into a trap of some kind so that Tom and I faced each other and fought."

"I'll never understand why that old fool did that," stated Bellatrix from her corner making everyone remember that she was in fact in the room with Andy. "Many a time, the Dark Lord would wonder why you were in a particular spot when you shouldn't have been anywhere near the area he was working in. We all now know that Dumbledore was setting the two of you up to fight in hopes that one of you would kill the other."

"It's my suspicion that Dumbledore knew that my scar was a host for a soul shard for Tom," Harry mentioned lost in some thought. "I agree with Bella when she says that I was always in the same spot due to where Dumbledore led me to be. It wouldn't surprise me if Dumbledore had something to do with Tom killing my parents. Maybe my mum and dad had angered Dumbledore or weren't following his every rule. Maybe they refused to give him some money. We do know that he was determined to get his wrinkled hands on my money. Thankfully, Sirius put a stop to that."

"Harry stated that Dumbledore was dying in the alley that day," mentioned Simon. "What was it that you fully meant? I'm still a bit confused about all of that. Other than being old, I didn't notice anything wrong with him."

"The cloak, wand, and ring are all pieces of the Deathly Hallows," explained Harry pointing to the objects that were on display. "If someone unites all three Hallows, they become the Master of Death. Bella could cast the Avada Kedavra at me right now, and it would just fizzle out once it hit me. I CAN be killed, but from what I'm to understand, it will be quite difficult to do so. Mal of Jayne could shoot me and I would die, but certain spells that are meant for Death will not harm me as I own all three Hallows and they CAN'T be taken from me again. As the ring is a Hallow, it harmed Dumbledore. Tom put a deadly curse on the ring as it WAS a host for a piece of his soul. What Dumbledore forgot or didn't care to remember was that he didn't have the third Hallow and wasn't Master of Death. The curse that Tom placed was designed to kill a person outright. As Dumbledore is or was, so powerful, he was able to slow the curse but not stop it. He is dead already. In the time since we left Earth, Tom has totally taken over."

"Harry," called Mal's voice over the com. "We are entering Reaver territory and we need all defenders in their spots to help. The more we can keep them from attacking the ship the better it will be for us. We will be powering down soon so that we can coast through their line. We should be able to reach Miranda by tomorrow at the latest provided nothing goes wrong."

Harry and company gave acknowledgement of Mal's statement before they headed out. During the talk, Harry finished his explanation to Minerva and the Black sisters. What he told them next would rock Minerva's world and cause the older woman to become very angry.

"Hermione was sabotaging my work at school," stated Harry to their surprise. "She was giving me a lesson that was what my thesis of my reports was about. I went back and looked over my work and of course, I replayed some of my memories, and found that she was giving me false information. One evening, Severus was working with me on a memory when he noticed that she was doing it. As you know, you can see all sorts of things in a memory that you missed at first glance. She was telling me one thing and Ron something totally different. That is why my grades didn't allow me to do so well in the written aspect of the lessons. She was making sure that I wouldn't get good grades by purposely giving me wrong information."

"She is just lucky that we never caught on to that," hissed Minerva angrily as the quintet made it to the command center of the ship. "She would have been expelled for that. It's against charter rules to allow another student to purposely harm another student academically with malicious intent. As the student in question is an heir of multiple founders, she would have even been stripped of her memories and her magic. Being a muggleborn would have been the final straw to end her magical career."

"Well, we don't have to worry about it now," assured Harry as he took his spot in the owner's chair and turning on his monitors. "She isn't a problem for me any longer. I think that after the last conversation that I had with Tom, he has her working in one of his homes as a tutor of students not of age to go to Hogwarts yet. However, due to what she did to me, her lessons are monitored magically to ensure she doesn't do it again. He doesn't contact me often and vice versa, but we do make sure we are alright. He has magical Britain totally under his control. He has some of his most trusted as Minister and Headmaster. The students are still given an education, but all magical children have to live in a magical household now. They are no longer allowed to live in the muggle world."

"They should have done that with you," murmured Andy as she went to her spot and turning her attention to the monitors in front of her. "Had they done that, you would have had a better upbringing. What is our status here Mal? Have they noticed us yet?"

"Yes and no," he answered. "They know the ship is here, but so far, they haven't figured out yet what to make of it. Some of the wards that you all placed on this ship cause it to be harder for them to get any sound or sight from us. They have ways of knowing that life is on the ship, but not as clear as they would if we were on Serenity. Basically your magic is confusing them for now. However, knowing how the Reavers work, it won't be long before they attempt to board and find out what's going on. While they can't exactly make something of the ship, their sensors and electronic devices can."

"Minerva, head out with Bella, and warn the others to start prepping their wings for combat," instructed Harry. "If they do somehow manage to get on the ship, we want all living quarters defended. Have the youngest of the group all stay near the medical ward as they can help Simon and Poppy in healing anyone that gets hurt. Bella, you get our warriors ready for a fight. I have an uneasy feeling about some of this and I want to make sure that we come out of any fight as relatively unscathed as possible."

The women nodded and headed out. Wash, Mal, and Zoe were watching the Reaver ships closely. Some of them were scanning Infinity, but from time to time, Harry would cast a spell and cause their readings to fizzle out. Thanks to the ingenuity of Severus and Kaylee, the command center was able to see everything all around the ship. They had taken the cameras, that Mal and Jayne suggested, and had each one magically set up all over the ship in case of trouble. Each one was sent to a small screen in the Control room where someone with magic could get things done from that area as quickly as possible.

In times such as these, the inside cameras were turned on. Andy and Ted's jobs were to watch these in case they were boarded and report to others where the intruders were. Though many of the levels were empty of human life, they still didn't want someone to hide in an empty suite and surprise them later. Wards and Charms were set up to alert them if anyone was in an empty hall so they could watch them and deal with them from there. Luna, Hannah, Susan, and River entered the Command Center and took their spots. They had nominated themselves to help man the cameras under times of danger. Each young woman was a delight to work with as each took their work seriously.

"At the rate we're going, we should be out of Reaver territory and well on our way to Miranda within the next hour or two at most," assured Wash. "We have to go slow as we don't want to incite a war with the Reavers. They fight dirty and once they get their grips on someone or something, they don't like to let go."

"We are being boarded," said Harry pointing to a spot on the ship. "We really need to stop all entrances that aren't in the docking or cargo bays. Somehow they got on my ship from Level 25 East. There are at least ten Reavers in my home. I won't tolerate my ship being invaded. Andy, get Bella and Jayne to meet me there. We have some ass to kick. River, I would appreciate your help. Luna, stay here and work with Ted and Mal. I'll be back soon. Keep a close eye on my movements in case something goes wrong. I will be back as soon as I can."

With that, Harry left to head to where he needed to go followed by River. He grabbed her in the hall and apparated the both of them to the entrance to the hall. Within moments, Filius, Bella, Jayne, Severus, and Dora joined them. As one the group turned to Harry and Bella for instructions.

"Two up and two down," stated Bella taking charge. "This way, we have those of us that can't cast spells not causing trouble for others that are casting. Jayne, I want you and River to act as rear guard. Keep our backs cleared as we head in and take care of the trash. Severus, I want you to seal any entrances on this level to the outside of this ship. Someone contact Minerva and Amelia and tell them to start doing the same thing on the other levels. Augusta and Narcissa can keep an eye on the children and those that don't have magic or weapon training."

No one questioned her. This was where she was her strongest. While Harry had more magical power than she did, she had years of experience with dueling and being the top in Tom's army. She was gifted in what she did and no one questioned her. Add in Filius as a former Dueling Champion, and you had a tough team to beat. One room at a time, they entered and quickly dispatched the enemy. Harry would banish their bodies out into space from there. Severus quickly contacted the others and told them what they were doing and what was needed on the other levels.

Harry entered a room with River by his side and immediately, they were set on by the Reavers in the room. Together, the teens went into fighting mode and quickly took care of their opponents. Harry called for Dobby and Winky and had the male elf tell the other elves to use their magic to find hidden entrances to the ship from the outside and seal them permanently. From there, he had Winky clean the mess that was made from the fight.

"We only want people to have access through the docking bays and cargo holds," explained Harry to Dobby who nodded in understanding. "We don't want any more of these surprises. From there, get a couple of elves to meet me back on the Command Center. I have an idea as to how to get passed these Reavers."

With that, Harry and River headed out. It wasn't long before the others finished the grisly task and rejoined him. The elves made quick work of any entrances that were not approved by Harry. The rest of the residents of Infinity were already hard at work making sure that everyone was able to defend their wing if necessary.

Harry was sitting there watching the outside of his ship with interest. He decided that he needed to do something to get his ship out of the fight zone and into cleaner air. He was steadily watching the debris that was floating in space near the Reaver ships.

"I've got it!" he exclaimed suddenly. "Severus, I need you to shoot at some of the debris that is as far away from us as possible. If we can get them to check out what is destroying their scraps, they may let us alone long enough to get through their territory and onto Miranda. If we get lucky, they will even lose some of their ships if we get that kind of shot in."

"With the way we have things set up, that will be easy to do," acknowledged Severus. "I can make it so that it just spontaneously combusts or something. Thanks to you letting us have access to the Potter and Black libraries, we can make something happen. Give Filius and me about ten minutes and then sit back and watch the show."

With that, he headed out. About ten minutes later, Harry jumped as the first of the scrap floating around exploded. It wasn't long before the Reavers that were scanning their ship left to examine the cause of the commotion. A few moments later, another piece of debris caught fire and exploded. Every few moments another piece would explode going further and further from Infinity. Not long after that, Severus and Filius came in to make their report.

"That's as far out as we can go," stated a somewhat tired Severus. "We did the best we could. It looks like our work has paid off. They are not as interested in us as they were. They have even stopped in their attempts to board our ship. Filius has another Reaver ship busy chasing a mirage. It won't last too much longer, but it has given us some breathing room for now. If Minerva wants to start transfiguring some of that junk into ships that looks similar to this one, it might help us as well."

"I can do that," stated Minerva pulling out her wand and getting to work. "I can only do about four before I get too tired to do anything. Harry, you are skilled in Transfiguration and you have the Elder Wand. If you help me out, we can do more than just a handful and be out of here. We don't want to tire out too many of us in case of trouble once we get to the planet."

Nodding, Harry pulled out his wand and the two got to work. The way they set up the area was that, if they placed their hand and wand in a certain tube, it acted as a funnel for the outside. Once the spells was cast, it allowed for an easier time for casting outside of the ship through the guns of Infinity. Since magic wasn't the same as bullets, they could get away with certain colored spells not being noticed as easy. The thought was that if the enemy couldn't see the magic being cast, then they couldn't react to it. Sirius knew what he was doing when he and James decided to buy this ship for Harry. Harry's cleverness just enhanced an idea to make it better. Add in people like Filius, Severus, and Bellatrix, and you have a team that was a force to be reckoned with even in space.

It wasn't long before there were ten ships floating in space. Harry and Minerva made sure that the spells would only last for a couple of hours before reverting back into their normal state. Each knew that once the Reavers got aboard and got comfortable, that they were in for a surprise once the ships reverted back into scrap metal and was no longer able to give them their much needed oxygen.

Wash and Mal quickly took advantage of having the Reavers busy and guided the ship to the safety zone and towards the planet which was in sight. A couple of hours later, and Wash was landing Infinity in a spot where they would be safe. Harry quickly called a meeting of everyone.

"This is what we are going to do," he explained. "Filius, Severus, Simon, River, Jayne, Kingsley, and the Weasleys are going to come with me to look around and set up wards to protect the perimeter of the ship and some of the buildings that are located outside. Mal and Wash will keep an eye on us. When we give the signal, a second team of Mal's choice will go in and clean out the buildings with the help of the elves of any trash, dead bodies, and other things. Make sure you have at least one Healer of some sort with you at all times. From what Mal and the rest said, the air is breathable, but we don't know if there are any Reavers on the surface hiding in the buildings and what not. Be careful. Bella will lead the fighting team."

"Narcissa, Minerva, Katie, Luna, Amelia, and Andromeda will come with me as the cleanup team," stated Bella. "From there, a third team will help patrol our set up sections. We need to know if we can set up permanent housing here for some of our rescues and such. From there, we need to know if we can safely grow food. Neville and Pomona will have to get a small team to test the soils and such. I think Augusta should lead that team. For those of you that are not able to fight and are under the age of fifteen, you are to stay on the ship at all times. I will not have troubles with those that don't know how to fight using magic or those that are too young getting hurt or in the way."

Harry nodded to everyone and gave the call to move out. He and his party made their way to the loading docks and waited while Kaylee and Mal opened the doors and let them out. From there, they stepped onto the planet. Immediately, guns and wands were drawn as they headed out for the first of the buildings. Dobby, Winky, Dingo, Brenda, and Kreacher popped in next to Harry quickly to assist in case he needed it. It wasn't long before more elves came in to start cleaning. Apparently Bella sent them as extra back up as well as getting started in removing the bodies and other things that were around.

"Remember your exercises with Severus," Harry reminded River. "You can shut out the voices by doing your exercises. We will try and help as much as possible, but there are other things that we have to do in order to make sure this area is safe for human habitation. I promise that things will get better."

She nodded before she centered herself and closed her mind to the voices. Harry and Severus were standing there while Simon ran scans on some of the bodies. His readings weren't any different from the last time the Serenity group was on the planet. The group made their way efficiently through the building. They were determined to make sure nothing living could harm them. Once they had the building secured, they went outside to give the signal to Mal for the next team to come on ground. From there, they made their way to the next building.

Between the two groups, they systematically made their way through three city blocks. Each time they were done, Bill, Harry, and Filius would ward the blocks to keep out the Reavers. It wasn't a foolproof ward, but it would confuse them for now so that they could make things better for those that wanted to live on the planet.

Pomona and Neville waited for Bella's signal before they stepped foot onto the planet and began their tests to ascertain if the soil would hold plant life safely to be eaten and whatnot. Harry wondered if Mal and some of the others would make a trip to some of the other planets and see about making a few runs to get more people onto this planet. He knew from lessons with Mal that other nearby planets housed many criminal and smugglers. However, even those planets had those people that would be good to move out of danger and into a place where they could live in peace. The problem would be the Reavers.

While the Reavers were not a good batch of humanoids, they did keep the Blue Sun planets and moons safe from the Alliance. Harry would have to work on getting some sort of defense plan set up for the planet soon so that the residents could defend themselves from the Reavers and Alliance with some sort of ease. As it was, Harry knew that it wouldn't be long before the Reavers found out they were on the planet and send a squad to deal with them. Harry and company would be ready for when they did.

"We might be able to send word to Highgate, Burnham, and Haven and see about getting residents for this planet," mentioned Simon standing next to Harry. "We can help those that wish to get a new start somewhere safe. Some of these buildings that we are cleaning up will make great housing units for those that wish to move here. It would also place some fresh money into our coffers by charging a small fee for transport. It's something to think about."

"From what I read of the list of planets and such, the Blue Sun territory might be the best for us to stay out of the limelight," agreed Harry. "We can always buy a few more ships like Serenity and help out with populating this planet again. We can send some of our ships to planets to buy start up kits such as grains and animals and such. From there, we can charge just a little over what we paid for them to those that need them. We have plenty of our own stuff and we get more when we need it. Thanks to our preservation charms, we never lose any foods. The elves make sure we have good food to eat all the time and with their ability to use magic, the uneaten portions never go bad."

"We will figure that out as we go along," assured Severus. "I would like to see that plan come to fruition, but we also must be a little realistic. We can't spread OUR forces to thin as we will need to make sure that those that live here can be protected. I can study up with Bill Weasley and see about creating specific wards to stop the Reavers, but I would need some of their blood to ascertain if it's even possible. If their illness is nothing more than a lifestyle, then we may not be able to do it."

"Then I guess we need to catch a Reaver and do some tests on their blood," stated Harry with a shrug. "That shouldn't be that hard to do. We could have had all the blood we wanted a few hours ago. Time will tell what we decide to do. To be perfectly honest, I would have loved to see and live near the planet Bellerophon. I like the idea of the islands and such that we can all claim and live on. The only problem with that is that the Alliance has control of that planet. I don't want to leave Earth and Tom just to deal with the Alliance. That would put Simon and River into danger again. I won't have my boyfriend and his sister in danger."

"Relax Harry," stated Arthur. "We will come up with something. I happen to like both Simon and River, and like you, I don't want to see anything bad happen to either one of them. The two of you make a great couple and I don't want to see anything break that apart. You are like a son to me and your happiness is all that matters to me. Simon and River will be safe if I have anything to say about it. Also, don't forget that we can do magic and they can't. There are ways we can keep Simon and River safe."

"Sorry Arthur," mumbled Harry. "This planet just makes my nerves itch for some reason. I don't like seeing all the bodies all over the place. Soon enough, we are going to have to head back to Earth and get some more supplies from our own home planet. We are also going to need to get the stuff from our vaults and such as well. Shall we get to work again? We have much more to do today. I would like to have as much of this area cleaned and ready for some kind of human occupancy as soon as we can."

With that, the crews got back to work. Each person that was on the planet made use of their skills to ensure that when the time came people could live comfortably on the planet. Pomona and Neville got to work with Susan and Oliver to make sure that the soil was compatible and not contaminated to grow fruits and vegetables. They had some of the other crew members bring them tree saplings that they planted and used a little bit of magic on to help them grow.

Days later, the major city of the planet was cleaned and ready for human life. They had a few encounters with the Reavers, but nothing that wasn't handled efficiently and quickly. They were able to test the blood and found that they could in fact ward against the Reavers specifically. Bill, Filius, and a couple of others went to work to place wards on each building to prevent Reavers from entering. They couldn't stop them from shooting things at the buildings, but they could stop them from entering and causing problems that way.

With a sigh, Harry stood and watched as some of the last things they wanted to do were taken care of. He had put off heading back to Earth. He knew that the time was now for them to head out and replenish some of their needed ingredients that only their planet could provide. With another sigh, he went back to Infinity and settled into his chair on the flight deck.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I am having a bit of writers block with this story at this moment. I'll keep going and see what I can do with it from here. Maybe later I'll have a bit of inspiration and be able to come up with something more.


	9. Heading Home

DISCLAIMER – I do NOT own Harry Potter. I also do NOT own the FireFly series. All I own is the plot.

DISCLAIMER – If you do NOT like m/m pairings, then you should NOT read my stories. I DON'T go into detail, but I still make innuendos about the relationship and I don't hesitate to show that the characters love each other. HP/ ST, RT/ FW, GW/LL, IS/MR, SS/KF, JC/BL

DISCLAIMER – The characters are going to be OOC. This is because I like to portray the characters as I see fit. This is the reason that many of us write fan fiction. If you don't like the way I portray the characters, then go and write your own story and see how hard it is to please everyone.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – This story is dedicated to my mom and dad who have supported me in everything that I wish to do in life. This story is also dedicated to Sean Maher who inspired me to write this story.

**Chapter 9 – Heading Home**

Harry and company headed back to Infinity. Wash and River got the ship going so that they could get back through the Reaver territory and get back to the galaxy that Harry was familiar with. It would take a few months to get to Earth. This would put Harry and company in orbit around the planet for a couple of months before Harry's magical inheritance would hit. They turned down all offers of people staying behind so that they didn't come back to a slaughter before things could get started. Harry wanted to be able to protect all of his new members as a huge family.

"By the time we get back to Earth, the Dark Lord can help with my magical inheritance," explained Harry to the group that evening. "I talked with him the other night, and he stated he would like to be there to witness the event. He is just as curious as we are in regards to what will happen. He wants to see for himself what it looks like when a mage comes into their magical majority. While we are there, we need to make sure that each person going down to the planet has some sort of identification that tells Tom's teams that we are allowed to be there."

"Who is he allowing to be with you for the duration of your inheritance?" asked Minerva with curiosity and concern. "We need to know who is going to be with you and who will be working on other projects. We want as much done as possible for this trip so that we can go back to Miranda and set up permanent residence. I liked the planet for some reason, and with some work it will make a great home."

"Bella, Severus, Simon, and River will be going with me," answered Harry. "Voldemort stated that we were to go directly to Malfoy Manor and let the wards of that home help with my inheritance. He will be bringing in some healers of his own to help with the situation should things get out of hand. From there, I will sign some of my businesses over to him for his help. He told me that he left all my businesses alone and has even talked with Remus to improve some of them. As a safety precaution, Dobby, Winky, and Kreacher will also be going with me."

"What else do you want done while we are on the planet?" asked Amelia. "The more we know, the better we can deal with things. We need to know who is going to be doing what and so forth. This will save time and energy for us to know who is in charge of doing what."

"I had Hagrid and Remus start collecting two mating pairs of different magical animals," replied Harry. "Some of them are big, but some will be easy to deal with. The more that we get to Miranda, the less we will have to come back here. Knowing Hagrid, I will end up with a dozen of each animal, but it's probably for the best. We will still need to come here from time to time and get new breeds in the mix. It won't be long before we will be self-sufficient and not need to come back here as much. I want us to worry about living life instead of doing all sorts of other things. I think making Miranda our permanent home would be for the best. The Alliance will leave us alone and we can deal with the Reavers as we need to."

"We also have Remus collecting saplings and such of all the different plants that we can use on the planet," said Pomona. "This way, we can start growing things again and have the planet become more hospitable for the inhabitants that need a forest and such. He is being assisted by minions of the Dark Lord on that project. Dingo stated he would help us by getting the elves assisting in any projects that we have going on. That little elf has made my life so much easier. He is so loyal to you that it's sometimes painful to watch. He does enjoy working with the plants though. I may just let him be the head gardener for me so that I don't have to worry too much about my plants."

"While we are there, I want to invest in about one hundred spare wands," mentioned Harry thoughtfully. "This way, we will be able to have spares in case someone loses a wand, or we have new people who show signs of the gift. We can always buy one hundred every time that we come to earth. The more we have, the more we will be able to expand our domain with the wizards of our new home planet."

"That's good thinking Harry," stated Severus with a thoughtful look on his face as well. "I'll make sure that the team hitting Diagon Alley knows that they are to get as much as possible so that we can show that we are good paying customers. We also want the Dark Lord to know that we are keeping our end of the bargain and that we will pay for our supplies and not cause trouble. I think that Amelia, Minerva, Luna, and Narcissa should go to Diagon Alley. I think that Andromeda, Dora, Ted, and Augusta should head to Hogwarts with Zoe and Serenity to get the animals loaded in the docking bay and go back and forth putting them on Infinity."

"I like that idea," Harry stated nodding his head. "This will make things easier for us all the way around. I can always go and sit with Tom while you are doing that and he and I can discuss what we are working on. He mentioned that one of his crystals was destroyed and the soul shard lost. I'll have the other two with me and he can take them if he wants them. I doubt that he will want me to leave all of them. If one was found and destroyed, there is no telling if the others will be found as well."

Days went by. Then the weeks started to fly as well. Soon, Infinity was orbiting the Earth over Great Britain. Harry and company took Serenity down to the surface and parked behind Gringotts. From there, the teams wore the Potter and Slytherin Crests upon their clothes and got to work. Harry entered the bank with Jayne and Mal and immediately started loading the crates onto Serenity's transporter dolly that belonged to the people in his care. Each crate was tagged with the person or family name on it so that they knew what was for whom. This made things easier for the people. Those that didn't want to come to the planet that often to avoid the Dark Lord and his minions just sold what wasn't necessary and had Harry and company pick up their money.

"Lord Potter, I have a request of you and your team," stated Griphook coming up to him. "If you would be so kind as to take the time to speak with me, I would appreciate it. I think that you may be interested in hearing what I have to offer. My office is right around the corner if you want to talk."

"You know full well that I'm always willing to talk with and listen to what you have to say my friend," stated Harry with a grin and following him to his office. "You are like family to me and I want you to feel comfortable telling me anything that you need to. What's on your mind?"

"I have two hundred and fifty goblins that would like to go with you when you leave this time," stated Griphook to the shock of Harry. "Chief Ragnok feels that your group will need us when it comes time to set up your place of residence. We would like to go with you. This will give you that many more warriors in your group. As you know, our females are able to fight just as well as our males. We have healers, mystics, and other types of goblins in our ranks. We know that we will need to bunch together once we get on Infinity, but we would like to go."

"I have no problems with that," answered Harry shrugging his shoulders. "The more the merrier. Goblins would be awesome to fight the Reavers. It would show your group how much prowess they can manage. We are going to inhabit the planet Miranda and will need the warriors. I have no doubt that we humans could learn from you goblins. You are masters at the forge and magic after all. Let's not forget that you are fierce combatants and treat your enemies to gruesome deaths."

With that, Harry and Griphook sat together and hashed out the plan. When it as was all said and done, the goblins were working to get as much of their supplies as possible onto Serenity for transport to Infinity. Harry strolled down Diagon Alley and looked at a few things that he wanted to buy. He went into the Quidditch Store and bought about three dozen brooms for usage on Miranda. He also hit the candy store and stocked up on sweets for everyone. The proprietress laughed as he practically wiped out her entire stock. At Ollivander's, Harry went ahead and bought two hundred wands instead of one due to wanting as many spares in case of trouble. The old wand maker smiled in delight at the business and gave his blessing to Harry. There were other things that the ladies all went and bought.

Severus, Bella, River, Simon, and Harry all landed with ease at Malfoy Manor. When they got to the edge of the wards, they were greeted by a disheveled Lucius personally. The man looked severely underweight and tired. Harry and River nodded to one another that something wasn't quite right with the man, but decided to let it go for the moment. Severus taught Harry how to lower his shields enough for River to know what he was thinking. This was how the two worked so well together in simulated fights.

"Lord Slytherin, it is a pleasure to have you in my home," he said quickly and quietly. "The Dark Lord is waiting for you in the parlor. I'm to take you to him immediately. Your presence is most welcome within our humble abode. Please follow me."

"Your generosity is most kind, Lord Malfoy," intoned Harry following the man. "Your hospitality and your kindness will be rewarded. I'm sure you remember Bella and Severus. The other two are Simon and River Tam. He is my mate and she is his sister."

"Please come in and be welcomed," stated Lucius waving them inside. "I shall have a house elf bring refreshments shortly. I have a small job to do before I can join you. Severus can lead you to the parlor. I do hope that your stay here will be comfortable."

"He is up to something that doesn't bode well for me," said Harry as Lucius shuffled off. "His pleasantry is lacking conviction. As I have a magical contract with the Dark Lord, I can only say that he is acting on his own reconnaissance. I have no doubt that whatever he is up to will not be pleasant should he succeed."

"Your safety and that of your party is being secured as we speak Lord Potter," said Voldemort opening the door and greeting his guests. "Lucius only thinks he has a plan. I already know what he is attempting and I can assure you that if he even tries it, he will be dead before I can finish saying the spell. He is trying to get revenge on you for the death of his son. As you and I know, Draco was responsible for his own death, but Lucius still believes that you are to blame. His thought is that if you hadn't taken his son in the first place, Draco wouldn't have died."

"No one told Draco to be an asshole," hissed River in anger. "If that blonde idiot tries to harm Harry, I will kill him with my bare hands. NO ONE is allowed to harm Harry when I'm around. When I'm not around, there are others that will stand in for me. Harry is loved by all of us and I won't have someone trying to get revenge for something that wasn't his fault. I don't like him any more than I did his son. There is too much arrogance in the way they walk and talk. Even as down trodden as he is, he shows arrogance. I will teach him that just because I don't have magic doesn't mean I can't kick his ass."

"I like her," said Tom after laughing at her exuberance. "She has spunk and makes for a great defender even without magic. If he does try something, you will have first chance to teach him a lesson Miss Tam. Lucius has been mostly towing the line, but sometimes he forgets his place and I have to remind him. He has gotten better recently, but I believe that due to your presence, he may back slide a bit. This is no fault of yours though. You are MY guest and he will do what I tell him."

The group all sat down and an elf brought them refreshments. Simon went to take a sip of tea, but Harry held his hand and stopped him. With a glance at Tom, he pulled out his wand and fired a hex at the doorway and watched as Lucius fell into the room. With a second flick, the man was dragged forward.

"There is poison in that tea," stated Harry to the raised eyebrow of Tom. "He felt that if he could, he would use the poor elf to do his dirty work. It looks like River gets her chance after all. He was trying to kill all of us including you Lord Voldemort."

River stood and within moments, her fists, feet, and other body parts were doing damage to Lucius. Bellatrix and Severus were busy making sure that no one interfered with her anger. Harry and Simon were her world and anyone who threatened them was doomed to be hurt. Tom sat back and watched her with interest. He smirked as, even though Lucius had a wand, she totally made mincemeat out of him. When she was done, Tom lifted his wand and cast a spell on Lucius. McNair and Rudolphus took him away at a wave from their Lord.

"My apologies Harry," stated Tom soothingly. "I should have realized that he would act as fast as he could. I was wondering if Miss Tam would be willing to teach some of my fighters how to do some of what she did while you are here? That was pretty impressive in the manner in which she hurt him even though he had a wand."

Harry looked over at River and she nodded and shrugged at the same time. Simon was busy healing a cut on her hand. Bella was smirking as the other wizards in the room gave her leeway and didn't go near her. Severus waved his wand and banished the tray of refreshments. Harry snapped his fingers and Dobby appeared with new food and a smile. With a wave to Tom, the little elf vanished with a pop.

"Dobby is the head elf," explained Harry at Tom's arched eyebrow. "I have been working with the elves to improve their diction and speech. All of the elves are being sent to class so that they know how to speak well. We treat them like family, and they treat us the same. I'm rather impressed as Dobby was on Infinity. It seems that elves can pop further than a wizard can apparate. You have MY word that this tray is safe to have a repast from."

With that, Harry and Simon took a cup of tea. Bella poured one for Tom and then herself as Severus then poured one for him and River. They made small talk while they ate and drank. It wasn't long before Harry's three elves were sitting with the group all discussing life on Infinity and the places they visited. Tom was VERY impressed with the elves. Due to what Lucius had done to the poor elf at Malfoy Manor, Tom gave the elf to Harry. Harry asked the elf to meet Minerva McGonagall and go to Infinity to be checked by the other elves for injuries and such.

"I have my teams buying everything that we need from Diagon Alley and some of the surrounding areas," informed Harry to Tom. "I have another team getting the animals and plants together that Hagrid got ready for me from Hogwarts. From there, Serenity will meet with them to bring the animals to Infinity. Once my inheritance is done, we should have everything loaded. We will come back here about once every two years."

"Excellent," said Tom nodding. "Did you bring my crystals? I have need of both of them. I was only going to ask you for one, but I might as well take both. Rest assured, so long as your teams have the Potter and Slytherin badges on their clothes, they will be safe. Harm to any of your workers will invoke my wrath. My minions are not as stupid as Lucius is. They know that you and yours are NOT to be harmed."

"I have a team working with Hagrid at Hogwarts to get the animals together," assured McNair. "We also have another team watching Diagon Alley. We know that Narcissa and a couple of others are there buying supplies. We just got the information that they are just about done and already loading the supplies onto the ship. It is being reported that the Apothecary is just about wiped out. Other shops around the alley are also depleted due to your generosity in buying everything in one go."

"I have about ten billion galleons on Infinity already," stated Harry as he gave a gracious nod to McNair. "In the year that I have been gone, I have collected loads more. Others on the ship are using their money to buy things that they want as well. I have here the paperwork signing off on all of my business except five. The other five I'm giving to Remus. I would love to take him with me, but I don't know how his condition will be affected by the space travel and such. As for my businesses, I am giving the rest of them to you, Tom. There is no need for me to have them anymore. I have more money that I can spend in this lifetime. Even with all the people I'm taking care of, I still have more money than many of my grandchildren could spend. This is not counting all of the gems and such that I have also."

"Remus Lupin is well respected amongst my minions," stated Tom accepting the paperwork. "He is fair and intelligent. He has consented to teach every other year for me at Hogwarts. While he is teaching, I place some of my more trusted members keeping an eye on the businesses. However, thanks to your generosity, I won't need to do quite as much. You have MY word that Remus will live out his life unharmed by anyone in my ranks."

"In this trip, I will be bringing Hagrid with me," stated Harry. "He was my first ever friend and he and his more unusual pets will be joining me. The planet we decided on will need defenders such as a giant, Cerberus, and half giant. The Reavers are just as lethal as werewolves. We only chose this planet due to the fact that the Alliance has no control over it."

"Due to your generosity, certain things will be given to you rather than you buying it," stated Tom with a thoughtful look on his face. "You have done us a service by paying top dollar for supplies. Therefore, I will cut back on you being charged for some things. Others will not be as freely given, but normal things will be given free of charge. You are giving me businesses that make millions of galleons a year after all. I have some of my minions replacing some of the money that you have already spent. I also added a bit more of some of the things that you bought."

The two talked well into the night. Harry found that he enjoyed talking with the older man as even though his pattern of life was different, it was also refreshing. Tom explained to Harry many techniques that he could use that would ensure that his new family stayed alive for a long time to come.

Slowly the days counted down to Harry's birthday. He went to sleep that night with slight fear and trepidation. The elves were already teaming up with the elves in the Manor to build up the wards on the house. Tom looked on in curiosity at that. It would be interesting to see what would happen. Tom knew that Harry would be an immensely powerful individual.

"Harry will be stronger than anyone in history in his inheritance," explained Dobby while Harry started to toss and turn in his bed. "We house elves can sense these things in those that are in our care. His magical core will be about four times stronger than yours My Lord. He will bypass the Mage status and move right into Arch Mage."

"Can you tell what some of his gifts will be?" asked as surprised Tom. "My status as just over mage is big enough. That Harry will be four times stronger than me in power is something that will mark the history books. I don't even think Merlin was an Arch Mage. If he was, he was barely in the category."

"Harry will have elemental abilities," stated Winky looking at Harry and snapping her fingers to stop a power burst. "You might want to get your healers in here. He is fixing to be in a lot of pain. His body will have a little trouble adjusting to the growth. His relatives were not that kind to him and his body will grow a bit to adjust to the growth of the magic."

Not doubting the little elf in the slightest, Tom quickly called in his healers. Severus and Bella were already there and were working with Kreacher to stop things from levitating. Simon was running his own diagnostics on Harry to the annoyance of the Healers.

"This is my mate," he hissed in anger surprising Severus. "I do things different than you as I don't have magic. If you don't like it, that is just too damn bad. I don't have time to worry about your fucking feelings. Now move over so I can finish my scan. I won't be so polite about it next time."

"Do as he says," ordered Tom. "Doctor Tam will have his way or else. Lord Potter is my relative and WE want his mate to have the ability to keep tabs on his health."

The Healers were a little confused by the gadgets being used, but when they saw him click a button and project a 3D image of Harry's internal organs, they all gasped in surprise. They were able to see what was happening to Harry on the inside without having to constantly cast their spells. Harry and Severus had managed to figure out how to protect Simon's gadgets from magical overload.

"That part there has his magical core," said Healer Smythe. "It's the reason why everything in that area keeps shifting. He will need pain potions spelled into him Severus. His body is going to start expanding and it won't be a pleasant experience for him. He is already unconscious and he still feels what is happening. This is going to hurt him. Just don't overdose him and he will be fine."

"Is there some way that we can go into his mind with him and explain what is going on?" asked Bella as Severus spelled to bottles of pain relief into his system. "That way he won't fight so hard. Some of this looks like he is doing it to himself to ease the pain. It's only making things worse. I don't wish to overstep my bounds, but that's what it looks like to me."

"That's a good idea, but I doubt it would work," explained Severus quickly. "With NORMAL magical inheritances of a powerful witch or wizard we could, but if we were to go into Harry's mind with him, he would more than likely kill one of us without being able to stop himself from doing so. Remember what Winky and Dobby said. His power levels will be four times more than the Dark Lord's. Without meaning to, Harry would cause whichever one of us went in to become a vegetable."

"Talk to him," said Kreacher coming up to Simon and pulling on his pants leg. Simon looked down at the small elf with a mild look of confusion on his face. "Harry can still HEAR you. Just talk to him. He will be able to try and calm down as much as possible through all of this. It might be a good idea for you to be in bed WITH him as well and just hold him. Even though you don't have magic, you do hold his heart."

"Excellent suggestion Kreacher," said Severus giving the old elf a rare smile. "I'll make sure that you get a new blanket for your bed for this. Simon, get into bed quickly with Harry. Your job as doctor has just come to an end. It's time for you to be in your role as mate and let us worry about him. The Dark Lord and the rest of us can fix all of the damage that his magic is causing. You need to start projecting your love for him rather than your medical knowledge."

A knock sounded on the door and Tom looked over to see Hermione standing there. He beckoned her in and she whispered into his ear for a moment. Severus and Bella glared at the girl for a few moments as she talked with Tom. Finally he nodded and gave his permission for her to explain.

"Lord Voldemort asked me to research everything that I could find regarding both magical inheritances and soul bonds," she quickly explained. "According to what I found, if Harry's mate were to actually start sexual activities with Harry during this, it would cement the bond. I found in my search that it doesn't matter if the person has magic or not. If that man is Harry's mate, then it IS possible for him to be a soul bonded partner for him. I'm sure by now, they have kissed, but during his magical inheritance, that would make things quickly fall into place and stop the two from ever having to worry about outside influences trying to split them up with magic."

"Thus making Harry's magic calm slightly while his body is responding to other interests during his inheritance," surmised Severus while Hermione nodded in agreement. "Ok, all females and those that are not required to be her are to leave at once. While I'm sure that we can do this, I don't want Harry's sexual activities for all to see. He will need some kind of privacy and this isn't pornography for all. I think that Tom and I will be the ones to pass on the information to the Healers and they can tell us what to do from there. Now is the time for you to start anything that you can think of Simon. It is exactly two minutes till midnight and his inheritance will spike at that time as that is the time of his birth. Miss Granger, you will need to tell me everything you found. We can make sure that I have all information."

Everyone got into their positions. The two male elves stood with Severus and Tom while Hermione and the rest did what was asked of them. All magical problems were dealt with quickly. Without knowing what to do first, Simon settled on River's advice and just kissed Harry slowly and passionately. The effect was instantaneous. The glow around Harry quickly encompassed Simon. At first it was a soft silver color. Then the color changed to white and then exploded into a fiery gold. Tom and Severus were shocked to see that. Normal soul bonds were just silver or white. Harry once more proved that he was something special and showed that love was just something that two people gave freely to one another without expecting anything in return.

The downside was that windows exploded. Bella, Hermione, and a few others were busy fixing the damage. The entire time they were doing that, Hermione was filling them in on what she had discovered. She told them that the silver indicated a normal bonding. The white indicated that the two were in fact soul bonded. The gold was proof that Simon would get certain gifts from Harry that would help the couple out.

"What type of gifts?" Bella asked looking at the younger witch in shock. "I didn't think it was possible for one without magic to acquire some. What will Simon get from Harry? He doesn't have magic at all. He will need to be trained so that he doesn't accidentally hurt someone. What can you tell us about this?"

"I don't know," admitted Hermione. "I would imagine that he will get a longer life span for one. Witches and wizards live longer than those without magic. They may get am empathic feeling for one another. That isn't something that non magical people normally have. However, I'm only guessing. We won't really know until Harry wakes up. Harry coming into an Arch Mage inheritance with elemental abilities on top of it isn't something documented. Therefore, we don't know what types of gifts he can pass on to Simon."

"Is there any documentation of elemental powers at all?" asked Severus as Simon continued to finish cementing the bond. The power surges were getting fewer and less powerful as Harry's magic started to settle. Soft moans could be heard as the men began to finish what they were doing. "The more information we have about Harry's abilities, the better it will be for all of us. We want to help him and at the same time, we want to be able to help Simon as well once he starts showing signs of a magical core. Simon is the best thing that has ever happened to Harry and I want both young men to be well cared for and safe for all involved."

"Each of the Four Founders was an elemental," answered Hermione quickly. "This is how they got their house colors. I don't need to tell you who got what as it is pretty self-explanatory. With Harry being the heir of three of them, he will inherit the Earth, Fire, and Water elemental abilities. As he is a Peverell who is descended from Merlin, he will probably find that he has the other two as well."

"What do you mean other two?" asked Bella in curiosity. This wasn't something that she was familiar with. "I thought there were only four elements. What is the fifth one? I never heard about a fifth one before. Then again, I never had any reason to research the elements beyond the basics."

"The fifth element is not known to many," answered Tom instead of Hermione. "You are correct that those with common knowledge know the main four. The fifth element is known as Spirit. This will mean that Harry will have the ability to be a telepath, empath, Occlumens, Legilimens, and any other mind or emotion based power. He will be more powerful than all of us put together in this Manor if he did acquire the fifth element."

"I already know I do," whispered Harry from the side. "I would like a copy of Hermione's research please. I can already hear some of you in my head. Severus and Tom are exceptions as they are Occlumens, but I can hear the rest of you. I think I need to get Filius and Griphook to make me a medallion that will help me shield my mind from your thoughts. For the record Hermione, it is your own fault that you were not taken with me. You should have been a better friend. I can hear your thoughts, and you are blaming me for things. If you want to blame someone for your current status, I suggest you look in the mirror."

"You are dismissed Granger," stated Tom pointing at the door. "Those notes are to be in my hand soon. Send them with an elf and for your sake, they had better be correct. I will not tolerate you lying to my heir again. Your life and that of your mother and father depends upon it."

"How are you feeling Harry?" asked Severus as he helped the younger man get comfortable. Simon was busy making sure that all personal body parts were hidden from view as the Healers wanted to come in. "If you are hurting somewhere, we need to know so that you can be given a potion for it. There is no reason for you to be in pain if we can avoid it."

"I'm not in any pain," he assured his friend. "I will admit that it was an odd feeling, but I'm not hurting anywhere. I feel the link between me and Simon and I like it. I can tell how he feels and he can feel what I feel. That is good in a way as I will know if he is in trouble. I can also hear some of his thoughts. Some of them, he seems to be able to shut off, but I can hear him when he lets me. You and Tom are two that I can't hear at all. I can hear River like I'm listening to her through a door or wall. Can one of you send for Filius?"

"I'll do it," assured Tom. "I happen to know he is currently at Hogwarts helping Hagrid. I'll have him floo here shortly. I suggest that you stay here for now until we help you get your telepathy and empathy under some kind of control. Would you like for me to send for Griphook as well?"

Harry nodded his head and then rubbed his temples. Severus tried to cast a charm around Harry to dampen the thoughts coming from the others. He eventually had to send the healers out of the room so that Harry could function. A mild headache potion later and Harry was back to his normal self. It wasn't long before Filius and Griphook appeared. When they were told what was going on, both of them nodded in understanding before Griphook pulled out a silver chain with a dragon medallion hanging on it and waved his hands in a unique gesture. When he was done, Filius waved his wand over it chanting a few times. Surprisingly, when he was done, Tom pulled out his own wand and waved it a few times while casting spells in parseltongue.

"Between the three of us, we have diluted the telepathy to sound similar to how it does for Miss Tam," stated Tom bowing his head to his nephew. "If I understood what Filius did, he made it so that you can listen in when you wish to instead of automatically hearing the voices."

"All I did was, insure that the filter was in place," said Griphook. "What I have done was dampen the empathy gift so that it doesn't overwhelm you to the point of incapacitation. We want you to be able to work well with this gift as it will be useful. I have made one similar for River. She will not be affected by the voices of the dead as you described to me. While we don't want you to collapse, we still want you to be able to use the gift."

"We are going to have a small problem," stated Harry suddenly looking at Simon. "Apparently he gained some of my elemental abilities. I can feel the stone and plants starting to work with him. We have to get his control in order or this building will collapse. As Tom and Griphook are better at it than I am, you might want to start now."

Simon was a bit green around the gills, but he was standing with his hands flexing at his side. Severus and Harry used their gifts to actually enter into his mind and help him gain some sort of control of his emotions. Griphook and Tom immediately began to stop the magic pouring from the new untrained wizard. Dobby and Kreacher were already shielding Simon in an effort to keep his gift in some sort of control.

Harry worked with Simon for close to thirty minutes teaching the man where his center was. Tom and Severus were busy giving instructions to Harry's mind while he was connected to Simon. Between the three of them, they were able to get Simon to relax and get his core to stabilize.

"I'm so sorry Simon," said Harry when everything was stable. "I should have kept a better eye out on you. Granger did state that you might get gifts from me. I can tell that you will be able to use mild air and water and will be stronger with earth. Languages are going to be easier for you. We will work with you more on Infinity while we travel to Miranda. For now, we have other work that needs to be done."

"Malcolm just sent a message via an elf that all of the animals have been boarded onto Infinity," remarked Bella. "They are just waiting for us. We should get moving before long. We have enough food to last all of us for about five years. That should be plenty enough time for us to get to Miranda and get everything set up. Hagrid and his brother are also on Infinity with his pets. He will work with the animals as we travel. He even got some of the centaurs to join us. Therefore, we will have all sorts of people working with us and magical creatures. There are more phoenixes and things that we can use to create wands. Ollivander sent us copies of his books so that we can learn how to make wands. Hagrid took it one step further and we now have cattle, chickens, deer, pigs, sheep, and other farm or herd animals. That will help with our food supplies."

Harry finished signing all of the papers that he needed to make sure that Tom was repaid for his kindness. Tom in turn made sure that Harry had everything that he needed. A few days later, the groups split up and everyone was heading back to Infinity. The family had grown once more and the people were glad for it. It was now time to get to where they needed to go and to make a home for themselves. Harry guessed that from time to time, they could still come back and check up on things. He also knew they could buy stuff from earth every five years or so. There was no telling what kind of precious metals and gems were sitting on Miranda. Time would tell how things would work out.

Tom had decided to keep all of his crystals with him. Harry was both relieved and saddened by the thought. He wanted to help protect the Dark Lord, but at the same time, he was no longer magically bound to protect him. If one crystal could be destroyed, then so could the last three. It would just be in Tom's best interest to absorb one or two and hide the third in a safe spot and be done with it.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will end this here. I didn't want Harry to be magically bound to Tom anymore. I wanted to make sure that he could get a clean start and new life. I know many are saddened that Hermione isn't a part of this group and story, but I can't always have her as a good guy. In fact, I think this is my first story where she isn't a good guy.


	10. Building A Planet

DISCLAIMER – I do NOT own Harry Potter. I also do NOT own the FireFly series. All I own is the plot.

DISCLAIMER – If you do NOT like m/m pairings, then you should NOT read my stories. I DON'T go into detail, but I still make innuendos about the relationship and I don't hesitate to show that the characters love each other. HP/ ST, RT/ FW, GW/LL, IS/MR, SS/KF, JC/BL

DISCLAIMER – The characters are going to be OOC. This is because I like to portray the characters as I see fit. This is the reason that many of us write fan fiction. If you don't like the way I portray the characters, then go and write your own story and see how hard it is to please everyone.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – This story is dedicated to my mom and dad who have supported me in everything that I wish to do in life. This story is also dedicated to Sean Maher who inspired me to write this story.

**Chapter 10 – Building a Planet**

Harry and company bid one final farewell to Voldemort before they boarded Serenity and left earth. They knew that there would be chaos on Infinity for a while as they got the animals and other occupants situated for the six month ride back to Miranda. To his utter surprise, Hagrid, Griphook, Pinto, and a few others had already started and were making great headway in keeping everyone happy. Even the animals were settling in quickly under the gentle ministrations of the half giant. There were a few centaurs that decided to come on the trip as well. They wanted to be free of the tyranny. Magoran, Firenze, Ronan, Aphrodite, and a few others were settling in nicely with the unicorns and thestrals. There were helping Hagrid keep the animals calm.

The flying animals that were small enough to perch were in the rafters watching the scene with something akin to amusement. Those flying animals that were too large to fly were settled in their spots. Hippogriffs and other beings such as them were settling in nicely.

"The goblins are going to take the upper levels of the ship that aren't being used by anyone else," explained Griphook as he and Harry walked around the ship to help where they could. "I already have a team of goblins working on getting people's vaults cleaned up and worked with so that they are more compact and ready for usage. We used expansion charms and such so that all of their belongings are in one vault. This includes your stuff Harry. You have your things spread all over the ship when it should be safely in a vault. Once we get where we are going, we are going to immediately begin excavating vaults underground again. We want all of your treasures safe from prying eyes of those that don't live on the planet we are going to."

"Thanks Griphook," said Harry with a sigh of relief. "Just send Dobby with a letter to everyone explaining what you are doing and things will go smoothly for you. If anyone has a problem, they can talk to me about it, but I seriously doubt that anyone will say anything. You are just making sure their money is safe after all. Once we get on the planet again, we will have some major work to do. You and your family will become indispensable to me. Trying to get this many people set up will not be easy."

"Not to worry," assured Griphook smiling. "You ARE family if you care to remember and we will help you as we promised. The people here will do what they have to because each one knows that you are doing what's best for them. None of them is unintelligent. They all love you and they all work well with one another. Things will work out as they are supposed to."

Harry and company were growing a bit restless. The days turned into weeks, and the weeks became months. No one on the ship was stupid enough to think that things would get any easier. They stopped at certain planets to stock up on items, people, and other things. Thanks to the magic possessed by most of the crew, Harry and company were able to get by the Alliance easily. These stops were also valuable as the residents of Infinity were able to stretch their legs and get some much needed sightseeing in. They were also able to buy things for themselves that were not available to them on the ship.

It was a couple of months later when they were at the edge of the Reaver territory. Harry and his crew waited with baited breath while Wash and River guided the ship through the area as quickly and quietly as they could. Harry was looking at some of the ships with curiosity pondering an idea. It was how to get his idea across to the others that worried him more than the actual idea itself.

"Dobby!" he called. The little elf popped in a moment later. "Can you pop to one of those ships out there as easily as you did when you came to Malfoy Manor? I have an idea that I think you and the other elves would be delighted to help me with. However, I don't know if elves can pop across space like this."

"Absolutely," answered Dobby quickly and assuring. "We elves can pop to anything that we can see. We don't necessarily have to breathe as, unlike wizards, we don't apparate and take time to move. We just go. I can't explain it any better than that Harry. Elves pop to those calling and to places that they can see or know of. Humans have to apparate to certain places and they actually have to travel unlike popping."

"I'm wondering if we should have some of the elves pop onto the Reaver ships and set a few bombs on them," mentioned Harry as the rest of the watchers listened to him. "If we can send bombs to the ships, we can distract them easier while reducing their numbers. I hate to commit murder, but in this instance, it is necessary as they would kill us without even thinking about it. By my count, I can see at least fifty large spacecraft of the Reavers sitting in this general area alone. Can we make about five hundred bombs large enough to blow them up?"

"We can always create time released spell bombs," mentioned Narcissa while others nodded in agreement. "The Dark Lord was famous for that in the first war. He would create something similar to a muggle bomb and have certain spells in it instead. Once activated, it would do the damage that way. Placing Bombarda spells in the bombs would do the trick and we wouldn't have to waste our ammunition on the ships themselves. We could just transfigure some of the animal excrements and be done with it."

"Aunt Cissy, you are a genius," exclaimed Harry with excitement. "Remind me to give you a generous pay packet. We need as many people as possible to start transfiguring things into bombs. From there, we can have those that are good at placing the spells in them do that. From there, Dobby can select a group of elves to go and place the bombs on the ships. We can eliminate some of our opposition before we even get to the planet."

"Consider it done Harry," called Narcissa as she and Amelia stood to leave the room. "We will have it done within the next hour at most. It isn't that hard to do. From there, I will see to it that the elves pop over to those ships and place the bombs in strategic places such as engine rooms and such. That would put the ships out of commission for sure. The more we take out of use, the safer we will be in the future."

Harry grinned as he sat back in his chair. Simon kissed him on the cheek to let him know that he was proud of him for letting others do some of the work. It was a sore point for many that Harry always wanted to be in the thick of things. Making sure everyone had what they needed and rolling up his sleeves to help started to get on some of the people's nerves. It got so bad that the elves threw him out of the kitchen and told him he was no longer welcome. Grinning sheepishly, Harry left the little people to do what they loved to do best.

True to her word, Narcissa was back with about seven hundred bombs in a crate. She placed them in front of Harry and began to explain what they did. As she was doing that, others were looking on impressed. She also explained that between some of them and the Weasley Twins, the Reavers would be having loads of troubles in the future as well should they start harassing the populace of the planet.

"Some of these bombs have a Bombarda in them," she said showing him the red bombs. "The blue bombs have a Reductor Curse in them. The green bombs have a Fiendfyre spell in them. The yellow ones have a Reducio spell in them. We felt that these could be used on the engines themselves. The purple bombs have Atmospheric Charms in them to cause rain and thunderstorms. The white bombs have Aguamenti Maximus charms in them to flood everything like a tidal wave was going through it. The black bombs have acid in them that will eat through EVERYTHING. Finally, the pink bombs have samples of things like Devil's Snare, baby mandrakes, and other plants that can cause damage to them in it."

"Bella, assemble the house elves and give them a list of what you want done," instructed Harry grinning like a fool at the progress. "Make sure that they understand that they are to place the bomb and then activate the time mechanism before they are to immediately depart. I don't want to lose any elves on this mission. I would be most displeased if our elves get killed trying to help."

Nodding, the grinning witch called forth about fifty elves. She gave each elf a bomb of each color. From there, she told them exactly where they were to place the bombs. Once that was done, she gave them the activation code for the bombs before she sent them on their way. Harry gave one final instruction that the elves were to check back with him before they returned to their normal duties. He wanted to make sure that each elf got back safely.

It wasn't long before pops could be heard as the elves left. Soon enough, they came back and one by one, the ships of the Reavers started having troubles. Some of them blew up with beautiful colors while others just started to crumble from the inside out. It wasn't long before all of the elves were present and accounted for. By the time that the last of the Reaver ships started to self-destruct, Infinity made it through their ranks and was heading for the planet.

Those inside of Infinity gave a sigh of relief as they were on their way to their new home. Even some of the people they picked up from some of the planets were grinning at the success that Harry and his people had when it came to dealing with the Reavers and Alliance. Harry was sitting at his normal spot in the dining room when Amos walked in.

"Harry, I would like to help Hagrid with the animals when we start to get set up," he stated. "I did that with the Ministry before I left and I know that you and Cedric were close. It would give me something to do and still be within the knowledge and position I had on our old home world."

"Amos, you are more than welcome to do whatever you want," explained Harry. "I don't make the rules. We really don't have any rules except to help each other out. If you want to work with the animals and help Amelia get a new Ministry set up, then by all means do what you want. You have my permission to do so. There are times when I will participate, and then there are times when I will just ignore everything around me and live life. Each person was brought with me to live life. You can't always be about business and duty. You are still young enough as is Mary to have more children. If for whatever reason, you are unable, see Simon and Poppy. They would be more than willing to assist you in becoming fertile. You know Severus is the best Potion's Master that we know on any planet."

"You have given me something to think about," admitted Amos. "When you asked me and my wife to come with you, I could only beam as a friend of my son would be so willing to protect his family. Mary and I consider you like another son. Though I would imagine that, every person on this ship considers you a son or brother in some sort of way. I can't help but be happy. Thank you so much for asking us to come with you. You have saved many of us from a life that would have been hard had we stayed and become fodder for the fighting on Earth."

"Tom may have done many unspeakable things with regards to his leadership role, but never once has he not had the safety of the Wizarding World in his thoughts," said Harry quickly. "He may have gone about things in a more insane way, but his ideals were in the right spot. For too long, the non-magical world hated and prosecuted us. He wanted to make sure that all magical beings were safe. His major flaw was that he wanted to be the ruler when it was said and done. WE no longer have to worry about that. WE are able to make our lives our own. WE can do things that he can't because we trust each other and we don't give a damn who doesn't like what we do."

With that, Harry and Amos went their separate ways. Harry returned to his rooms and went to soak in a tub of scented water. Dobby and Kreacher were there to help him if he needed it. It wasn't long before Simon entered and smiled at his mate relaxing in the tub. Soon he joined Harry in the tub.

"I have been able to help Mary Diggory," he reported. "There was something slightly off with her ovaries. I had Severus brew the potion that would fix the problem. Poppy was also able to assist me with the problem. From there, I had a lesson with Minerva and Amelia. I find that I can do mild magic. We were wondering if you would take me to get a wand from where you have them secreted. It is possible that I can carry a wand and not have any troubles. Filius said that I would do well with Charms and Severus said I would do great with potions thanks to all of my Chemistry training. Though with actual spell casting, I won't be able to do anything major, just minor stuff."

Harry told Simon he would take him to get his wand tomorrow. He was about to kiss his mate passionately when Dingo appeared in the room.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Harry and Simon, but we discovered a problem that needs your attention quickly," reported the elf. "We have found unauthorized squatters in the cargo hold with the thestrals and unicorns. One of them is magical and the other two are not. We believe that they have been there this whole time hiding out and stealing food from the storage units. We were finally able to catch the witch in action and have them spelled in place in Cargo Hold One."

Sighing, Harry and Simon got out of the water and quickly dried off and got dressed. Together with the elf, they popped down to the cargo hold and saw that Hermione and her parents were there bound and silenced.

"Dingo, we need Malcolm, Severus, Amelia, and Bella here please," stated Harry staring at his once best friend. "Please release Hermione and her parents. I will deal with it from here. Let the others know where I am and that they are needed here immediately. You will probably have to pop Mal down here as he isn't magical. From there, you and Dobby can sit with us as head and assistant head elf. We want our panel here as quickly as possible."

Dingo nodded and popped away. It wasn't long before Dobby, Winky, and Kreacher popped in. Their eyes grew large when he saw Hermione sitting there. Kreacher and Winky started to get angry at their intrusion, but a gentle hand on their shoulders by Harry and Simon calmed them down. It didn't stop the elves from glaring at the trio of people though.

Soon enough the four people requested arrived. Following them, Minerva and Filius with Jayne joined the group. When they noticed Hermione and her parents sitting there, everyone started to get upset. Harry held up his hands to calm the people down.

"Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't let Bellatrix deal with you right here and now," demanded Harry. "You have stowed away on my ship, deserted the Dark Lord, stole my food and supplies, and any other thing that you have done since we left earth. You have taken the cowardly way out and have been living in filth for almost six months. Why did you not get off on one of the planets that we visited?"

"I felt that we would have been safer with you and your group," answered Hermione truthfully knowing that Harry would know anyway if she tried to lie. "I am supposed to be your best friend and you left me to be a slave to the Dark Lord. I helped you for your magical inheritance and you still left me behind when you left. How could you do that to me when I am supposed to be your friend?"

"You were NEVER my friend," hissed Harry in anger. "All I was to you was a way for you to get a good job in the Ministry. You sabotaged my essays so that you could remain the one that had the best grades of the class. You never listened to anything that I had to say as you felt that you were always right. Is that how a FRIEND is supposed to act?"

"I only did what I did because I knew better than you," she shot right back. "I made sure that you still passed all of your courses. I made sure that you made it through that stupid tournament. You owe me Harry Potter for keeping you alive all of these years."

Harry reached over and slapped her hard across the face. Dan Granger went to interfere, but Dobby snapped his fingers and pinned him to the wall with magic. Harry reached over and slapped Hermione a second time to get her to shut up and look at him.

"I don't owe you a fucking thing in this world or any other," he snapped in her face. "You don't know and damn thing if you think that you know so much better than everyone else. Even some of the professors were getting pissed off at you because you claimed to know more than them. You deserve for me to turn this ship around and to bring you right back to the Dark Lord. Once there, you would have sentenced yourself and your parents to death at best and torture unmercifully at worst. Now without insulting my intelligence further, explain to me why I should let you join my group. Be mindful in the fact that I don't want or appreciate you degrading my character or intelligence. I am both noble and smart and can easily outstrip you academically."

"We could always keep her wand and drop the three of them off at one of the planets nearby on our next trip through Reaver territory," suggested Mal. "That way, we don't have to deal with them at all. I can't believe that we didn't know that they were here this entire time. How did they hide so well when many of you that have magic?"

"For all of her boasting, the one thing she can boast about is that she learns her spells rather quickly," stated Severus answering. "She has had access to the books of the Dark Lord for the last year or more. She must have learned lots from being a pre Hogwarts teacher. She is famous for making sure she reads the books to the point that she can recite them verbatim. It also help that we weren't actually looking for foreign magic on the ship and she was able to hide here effectively. Hagrid doesn't know enough magic to detect a hidden person and the centaurs don't normally get involved in human affairs. However, Harry is right. She felt she knew more than her instructors at school. It is her major flaw in that she believes that books hold more sway than life experiences."

"What are we going to do with them?" asked Harry. "I never hated Hermione. I just didn't want to be her friend anymore as she lied to me and was hurting my grades at school by teaching me wrong information while she tutored me. However, she did stand by my side through it all and she did help me for the tournament. I just don't know what to do about this situation."

"May I say something?" asked Jean Granger quietly and hesitantly. Seeing Harry nod, she continued. "I know that Hermione did wrong, but the Dark Lord was going to kill us as a way to keep her in line. She did this to protect us. I know that doesn't give us the right to impose or to steal your food and stuff, but she did it for us to stay alive. Please show us some leniency. I beg you to let us stay with you all and work with the team. We brought all of our stuff from our dental practice. We can work as dentists again and earn a living. We just want the chance to prove that we can be useful."

"This is what we are going to do," said Minerva taking control of the situation. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger will do as she suggested. The teeth of some of the rescued people are not all that good. The elves can make them a dental room in the infirmary until we get a place set up for them on the planet. From there, Hermione will be apprenticed to both me and Bella. She will be one of the warriors of the planet. HOWEVER, she will curb her tongue and NOT act like she is the best that magic has to offer. Her intelligence will be useful in training younger witches and wizards, but she will NEVER hold a position of power."

"Let's take it one step further," stated Amelia. "If you even think about using Harry or anyone ever again to further your own aims, we will take your wand and send you to the nearest planet to make your way there ALONE. You will toe the line or I will make it so that you are either imprisoned or exiled. Do I make myself clear to you Hermione Granger? If Draco Malfoy can learn his place, then it is good enough for you to learn your place as well."

Harry stood there with his eyes glued to Hermione. She was both angry and scared at the same time. When she looked at him, he glared her into submission. She looked at the floor before she nodded her head in agreement. Harry relaxed his stance slightly and spoke in a tone that brooked no argument.

"You will work in the galley to help the elves to pay back what you stole for the next three months," he said. "From there, you will report to Minerva and Bella for your assignments. You will alternate weeks. One week you will be with one and the next you will be with the other. For now, while we get things set up on Miranda, you are to practically be a boil on Bella's ass. You will follow her instructions to the letter or you will be imprisoned by the goblins until further plans can be made for you. Let her father down and then escort the trio to a set of rooms. Make sure that they have what they need and then make sure that Hermione reports to Bella no later than tomorrow morning. For the record Hermione, I am an Arch Mage and an elemental wizard as you well know. Should you cross me, I will make sure that what the Dark Lord would have done to you will seem like a tickle."

With that being said, Dobby and Dingo escorted the three Grangers out of the cargo hold and to a suite of rooms. Harry took Simon's hand and then left as well to take him to their vault to let Simon claim a wand. Severus went with them to make sure that both young men remained calm. Harry's emotions were still tightly wound around his elemental abilities and Simon was still working on learning what he could about magic. It ended up that Simon was compatible with a wand made of Holly and unicorn mane. Harry grinned at the man and led him away to teach him what he knew of magic.

The next day, Infinity landed lightly behind their cleared out area. Bella and her group went in to make sure that the Reavers didn't get into their section while they were gone. Hours later, they came back with an all clear sign. Harry was standing there looking at the nice smaller forest that had grown in their absence. There were also fruit trees and some vegetable patches that were ready for harvesting. He knew they needed a bigger forest for the animals. With a sigh and a shrug, he and the others got to work.

Pomona and a few witches and wizards got together to plant some more trees for the forest. Hagrid already had the unicorns and other forest dwellers released into the wild. Though the forest was small, they were able to get comfortable in their new area. Harry joined Pomona and Neville in the planting and with his elemental abilities he was able to get the trees to grow faster. He talked with the centaurs and asked them to make safety trails for the humans to walk in the forest to gather supplies and such. Nodding, their four legged allies got to work. Harry found a nice clearing in the middle of the forest to create a small village for the centaurs. He used his magic to create houses and such for them to live in.

While he was doing that, Severus and his party were busy cleaning out other buildings for the people that they brought to the planet. Bill worked with the goblins to improve and create more wards to keep those inside of the new city safe from outside forces. With each new building they cleaned, wards, runes, and protective magic was instilled into the foundations. As they completed a building, people were allowed to move into them.

Griphook and his party began to create a bank for the clients of the planet. They took over one of the more sturdy buildings and were able to begin with their underground excavations while fixing up the building itself. It would take a while, but the goblins assured Harry that within a month, they would be able to begin moving the vaults from Infinity to the bank. They assured Harry that they would help by sharing any precious gems and metals they found with the humans that were assisting by sharing the food stuffs and other materials needed to the goblins.

Harry smiled as he watched his teams work seamlessly together. Every now and then, he would have to stop a small argument about how things were to be done and set up, but for the most part, they were well aware that they needed to get their lives into some kind of control and order. Harry and Simon stayed on Infinity for a while. They wanted the other people to choose their locations before they decided to set themselves up. Harry was still stubborn and wanted to help out all over the place until Bella and Minerva threatened to hex him.

Harry looked at some of the empty buildings and picked one that would work as a school. He and Severus got together and created the classrooms and offices for the instructors that were needed. While Harry was seventeen, there were still younger children that would benefit from the lessons that people like Minerva and the rest could provide.

Hermione and her parents faded into the throng of people and started to build their lives. Harry allowed them a building to get their dentistry practice set up. Hermione would work with those she was supposed to and from time to time, she would come in and assist her parents with the cleaning and set up of the practice.

Harry was standing at the top of the tallest building in the area looking down on the lay out of the area. The buildings were in a spiral pattern. He sent a quick patronus to Severus, Griphook, and Amelia. While he waited for them to arrive, he let his mind come to a spectacular conclusion as to what he could do to protect the city. From there, he contacted the Weasleys and then turned to greet his first guests.

"I just had a brilliant idea as to how we can defend the city we are growing from outside influences," stated Harry as the Weasleys popped in via apparition. "If you look down over the buildings, tell me what you see."

Harry watched as everyone looked over and gave a cursory overview of the situation on the ground level. Some of them had a confused look on their face. Severus and Griphook were quick to pick up what Harry was talking about.

"When the former residents of this planet got started, they made the buildings sit in a spiral pattern," explained Harry to the ones who didn't understand. "This will make it easier for us to build up defenses for the city itself. This building is in the direct center of the spiral. Severus and I have already begun creating a school in this building. Griphook and his family are already hauling out lots of unneeded stone from the vaults they are creating for everyone. We can use the stone to build walls around our area."

By fortifying the walls of the buildings, we can create stop points in each arc," said Severus showing them with his wand what Harry was talking about. "We can set up defense spots inside each area. Those that don't need to come to a certain area will not be able to get past a certain point. We can use spells and enchantments to prevent those that don't need to be in certain areas from gaining access to them."

The rest of the group was all interested in getting started with the project. Harry halted them in explaining that he would begin the process alone so that he could have something to do that wouldn't get in the way of everyone else.

"I'll start by making the wall surrounding this building," he explained to the group. "Everyone keeps running me away from the projects they are working on stating that it isn't necessary for me to assist. As this is my idea, I would like to work on it so that I stay out of everyone's way. I will need the assistance of two goblins and two elves. River and Inara can stay with me so that I can have someone making sure that I don't overwork myself. From there, we can make it so that the goblins can start having the stone delivered to key points around the spirals. Bill and Stonehook can come later and begin the warding process."

With a nod of agreement, everyone began to go back to what they were doing. It wasn't long before River and Inara were meeting together in front of the new school building. He quickly explained that their job was to ensure that he didn't overwork himself. He wanted them to make sure that nothing would break Harry's concentration unless one of the elves stated he was going too far.

From there, he centered and let his earth magic come to the forefront of his hands. Slowly, he pulled up with his hands and a small wall appeared around the building. Harry was smiling as he looked at his handy work. The wall was about two feet high so far. When he was done, the wall would be six feet in height and three feet wide. Slowly he let his mind and core back to what he was doing and pulled a second time. The wall rose another two feet in height. Dobby and Kreacher were watching Harry closely. The two goblins were already using their brand of magic to keep the wall stable while Harry cemented it in place. Harry let his magic flare once more and pulled for a third time. He sat down winded as the watched the wall grow the last two feet.

"That is enough for today Harry," said Dobby pointing a stern finger at him while he drank some of the water Inara handed him. "You may not realize it, but you have been working on this wall for the better part of three hours. You will cause yourself unnecessary harm and pain if you don't stop and rest for a couple of days. The goblins can make sure that the wall is finished. They just need to add their magic to it. In a few days, we will let you work with the stones that they are providing from the vaults and make the walls that way."

"Come on Harry," said Inara taking him by the arm. "Let's head to my rooms and I will give your body a massage. You need it after all of that work. Your muscles are tight and you need to ease them before you start cramping and hurting. I can fix that problem. From there, I want you to soak in a tub of hot water. I know you like certain scents. Dobby and Kreacher can make sure that your water is ready for you. Simon and Severus will want to make sure you are alright. Poppy will probably want you to take a couple of potions as well."

Smiling, Harry let the two women lead him away. True to her word, Inara had Harry relaxed and comfortable within an hour. Poppy and Simon both ran scans on his while he dozed to make sure he was alright. Both nodded their heads in agreement at his prognosis and then Simon had Dobby and Kreacher take Harry back to Infinity to their quarters to rest. Harry woke a few hours later soaking in a tub of scented water.

"Glad to see you are up," stated Simon from where he was sitting. "Poppy said that your magic was lower than normal, but nothing to be alarmed about. She agrees with Dobby that you will need to take it easy for a few days so that you don't collapse. The wall around the new school is complete. The goblins have it warded so that only teachers and children under the age of nineteen can get safely into the building. Even the Reavers won't be able to get through the barriers. They had it done about an hour ago."

"Well you won't get any argument out of me," assured Harry getting up and getting dressed. "Maybe it's time that we start looking for a place of our own here in the city. I want us to have a life outside of this ship just as much as the next person. If people like Hermione can have a house, then so can we. I just wanted everyone else to have a fair shot at what they wanted first. If push comes to shove, we can always take down some of these buildings that aren't being used and pay the goblins to build us a Manor to our liking. From there, we can always sell the other buildings to people from the outlying planets that want to move to a safer area away from both the Alliance and the Reavers."

"I have no doubt that we haven't seen the last of the Reavers or the Alliance," stated Mal coming into the room followed by Severus. "They aren't one to give up on the prize if they can. The more we can thin out their numbers, the better it will be for us. On the same note, we don't want to totally eliminate them as they do keep the Alliance on that side of the line. We are safer here from the Alliance than anywhere else."

"I'm here to tell you that many people are settling in nicely into their new homes and ways of life," said Severus. "There were a few problems, but they were handled quickly and efficiently by Amelia and Kingsley. You are one of the few that doesn't have a home yet. What are you going to do with Infinity now that we are basing a home here on Miranda?"

"We can use it to transport goods, people, and anything else we want," answered Harry waving away his concerns. "It will be plenty big enough to house hundreds of people on it comfortably. We can buy another ship like Serenity and get more people back and forth. While we have lots of magical animals running around, we still need to invest in normal animals such as pigs, horses, chickens, and other things. We want this planet to be as normal as we can get it."

"I'll get some of the crew to work on that," assured Mal. "We can get another smaller ship to help transport. It isn't like River can't fly a ship with ease. Wash can fly just about anything. I'm sure that somewhere in the last group of people that we brought here there was another mechanic. We can make a run in about a week to another planet to buy farm animals and such. The more we have, the better our food supply and self-sufficient we will be."

"I wouldn't mind a small farm of my own," said Harry with a smile. "We can get us a nice plot of land and then build some stables and such. This planet does have normal trees and such on it. There must be a way for us to build me a Manor with a farm. Simon and Poppy can always open up a small clinic. Others will want to be able to heal and such. That will be income coming in. Griphook already told me that my vault should be done soon."

"That's the other thing that I wanted to tell you," said Severus. "The vault for you and Simon is done. They are already moving your belongings into it. Once you get your home set up, they will move your possessions that you want in it to your new home. Like on our planet, the elves can get into your vault for you. We might want to go and get Remus now that we are settled. We don't even have to take Infinity if you don't want. We can always use Serenity using a small skeleton crew. Even having a few goblins on it will be nice. Just have Remus sell Potter Manor and strip it down. From there, he can collect animals and feed for them."

"I'll contact Voldemort later and tell him the plan," assured Harry. "I will also state that I won't be on the trip. I'm needed here. Mal, I want you to get a small group together of people that you trust and get ready to head to Earth. I would like for you to take at least three elves with you and five goblins. You will be on earth for about five months while the animals and such get found and brought to you. Ollivander will need to sell you as many wands with dragon cores as possible as we won't be bringing them here. Take about a million galleons with you and buy everything that you can. Hagrid needs to be on that trip. He is good at making sure that the animals are comfortable. Severus will go with you so that he can do any healing."

With that being said, the group headed out to get some things done. Harry contacted the Dark Lord and told him what he was after and what he wanted. He got assurance that the best he had would be put on the case and everything would be ready for him at Gringotts on the date of arrival. Harry also told him who was going. Voldemort even stated there were a few people he wanted to return with Harry as they were a thorn in his side and he didn't want to outright kill them. Harry agreed with that and ended the call.

Strolling along with River and Simon, Harry looked at some of the surrounding areas of where he wanted to build his home. Together, they pointed out a temporary residence and had his elves start moving his belongings into it. From there, they contracted the goblins to start tearing down some of the more dilapidated buildings and use the wood and stone from the area to start a manor for the trio. Harry spotted two people he wanted to talk to and headed in their direction.

"Fred and George, I would like a word with the two of you," he called and waited as the twins went to him. "I noticed that you guys have chosen both Luna and River as your girlfriends. I'm here to tell you that if either of you hurt either girl, you will wish that you were back with the Dark Lord. Both women are like sisters to me and I won't tolerate you hurting them. Severus has already gotten married to Kaylee. If you want to marry the girls, you may. All I'm stating is that you better take care of both or I will hunt you down and kill you myself."

"Little brother," said Fred with more seriousness than anyone had ever heard before. "I love River with all my heart. I would never do anything to harm her intentionally. I know that she will be living with you and Simon in your new house once it's built, but I can promise that you will at least have me under your eye as I intend to live with her. George feels the same way about Luna. Her father has a building for them and their paper. He will be living with them and we will just go back and forth to work."

"That's all I wanted to know," stated Harry nodding his head before adding. "Just remember my warning. Would the two of you like to join Severus in a run to Earth for supplies? You will be gone for close to a year. Luna can go with you, but I need River here. There are things that I want her to do for me as she is skilled in hand to hand combat. I have a long list of things that I need bought and Voldemort knows that we are coming. I will be staying here so that I can help get the planet growing."

When it was all said and done, Mal would be accompanied by Kaylee, Severus, George Luna, and Bellatrix. Wash and Zoe would go on the trip as they didn't want to be separated for a year. Bella was going so that she could help Severus keep Remus in a sane state of mind. The witch had really opened up and was enjoying life. Narcissa surprised everyone by asking to join the group. Harry immediately agreed provided that she kept safe and did what was told to her for her safety. Inara opted to remain behind so that she could assist the civilians. Griphook sent ten goblins and ten elves with the crew to assist them with the transport. Serenity would make it to earth a lot faster than Infinity would. Therefore, the crew would be fine on the smaller ship.

Within days, Serenity departed and Harry wished them well. He knew that this would be hard as this was the last time that they would ever go to Earth. He would miss his home, but they were building a new one where they were. There was no telling who would accompany the group back to Miranda. Time would tell. Harry would make sure that those that remained behind would have someone watching out over them at all times.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I think this is a good place as any to stop. There are time jumps as it takes about six months to get to Earth from Miranda. This will be the last trip that Harry and company ever take to earth. Next chapter is entitled Goodbye Cruel World.


End file.
